


A Champion Time

by yungmenace



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Breeding, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hook-Up, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Other, Pokemon, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Reconciliation, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungmenace/pseuds/yungmenace
Summary: Short stories featuring Galar's undefeated Champion, the Dragon Tamer, and the Fiery Hoenn Leader, with some appearances from other characters.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Reader, Dande | Leon/Reader, Kabu/Reader, Kibana | Raihan/Reader, Makuwa | Gordie/Reader, Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader, Yarrow | Milo/Reader
Comments: 122
Kudos: 1437





	1. Leon/Reader

The crowd roared, and you could barely hear yourself calling out commands to your Pokemon. Currently engaged in a fierce exhibition battle with Galar's undefeated champion, you knew you didn't stand a chance. But every time you heard the cheers of the crowd, and saw the entrancing expression on the champion's face, you felt that little spark that maybe, just maybe, this would be the time.

It never was. Leon was perfectly in sync with his team, and as soon as his Charizard was Gigantamaxed, you knew it was over. He was far too powerful, and the entire region knew that it would be a long time before another trainer took his throne, if ever. Everyone assumed one day Raihan would either beat him or leave to go become another region's champion. But as of late, the newest fire gym leader had been making quite an uproar. After Kabu gave up his role as leader to his apprentice, everyone had been waiting for the new leader's debut in their exhibition match with the champion. And in that debut, you lost. 

Despite this, you put on a smile and shook his hand, as was expected of the champion and their challengers. What was unexpected was Leon leaning in during the handshake and asking you to meet him in his locker room afterwards. He let go and gave the crowd one last signature beaming smile and Charizard pose before exiting the turf into the locker rooms. 

You were incredibly confused. You had trained a few times with Leon prior to your match, as gym leaders usually did. You had talked and gotten a meal afterwards, but you couldn't think of anything that would prompt him to ask you to meet him in a private area. Though you would admit that the thought excited you. Of course it did, this was the unbeatable Leon. Practically anyone would jump at the chance to meet him person-to-person. And you would also admit that you felt a certain heat during the match, but would wave it off as just the heat of flames.

Fixing your uniform as you made your way to the locker rooms, you decided to stop by your own first. You felt the need to see yourself in a mirror before meeting Leon, despite knowing that nothing would come of this, other than a friendly conversation about the battle. That's what you kept telling yourself as you walked to the door to Leon's locker room. Knocking gently, so as to not barge in on him, you waited for an answer.

It came swiftly, the door quickly being unlocked and opened. A hand reached out and pulled you in by your shirt, wrinkling it right after you had fixed it. This would have bothered you, had you not just been pulled into a room with Leon, alone.

Alone. With Galar's greatest champion. 

Golden eyes watched you carefully, and you suddenly felt the need to adjust your outfit again. He wasn't saying anything, which was strange for the champion. He was social, and it was hard to get him to stop talking when he had something to say. But right now, he was just watching you.

Smoothing out your shorts, you met his gaze and immediately disregarded any thought you had of what this "meeting" was about. His eyes were fiery in a way that you hadn't seen in battle. But you recognized the look regardless. 

He took a step towards you, keeping eye contact. He was just taller than you that you had to look up at him when he was this close. You were trying to build up the courage to speak, but the words weren't coming.

Finally, you mustered up the strength to say something.

"Eh... Leon, you wanted to talk to me, right?" You asked, crossing your arms in front of you. A dazzling smile spread on the face of the champion, and you relaxed. That smile could calm anyone.

"Of course! You're the newest gym leader, and I figured we should meet to get to know each other better, without the other leaders around." He explained, taking a seat on a bench in the room. He motioned for you to sit next to him, and you obliged. You wanted to sit close to him, but felt as though you shouldn't. However, as soon as you sat, he moved closer to you.

You tried to hide the noticeable blush that burned on your face by pretending to look around the room. While doing so, you felt Leon's knee bump against yours in an attempt to get your attention. You turned back to him, the blush mostly gone. 

"So, you were trained by Kabu?" He asked, smile still on his face. You nodded. "Yeah, my parents are also from Hoenn, and knew him back then. They reconnected here and he saw a talent with fire Pokemon in me, and asked if I would be his apprentice a few years back." Leon listened intently, eyes focused on you. "And remind me how old you are?" It seemed an odd question, but you assumed he was just trying to get to know you. "Same age as you, although much less talented." You replied with a laugh. Leon shook his head. "You're incredibly talented as a trainer, you had my team on their toes that entire battle." As he said this, he moved even closer to you.

"I remember when Kabu first took you on. He's been somewhat of a mentor to me, and when he found out you would be his apprentice, he immediately told me that I would have a new rival. I'll say that I was expecting someone more like Raihan, but you were a pleasant surprise." Leon said, looking around the room and then at you as he spoke. "A pleasant surprise...?" You questioned, with real curiosity. "Yes, well... The only other female gym leaders don't usually make an effort to battle me, and tend to avoid me. But you came right for me in your first major battle as a leader." He placed a hand on your knee, sending tingles down your leg. "That kind of confidence is really tantalizing to me." 

The way he said it made your face burn. Tantalizing? It sounded almost scandalous coming from him. 

You swallowed roughly, and stood. "Well, I try to do whatever I can to better myself as a trainer, and that means fighting the most powerful trainer in the region." You stated quickly, crossing your arms once again. "I should, um, probably get going. Kabu'll blow his lid if I'm not back in time for practice." 

At your words, Leon stood too. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you were a little late. Especially if you tell him you were getting a workout with me." You blinked at what he said. "A... workout? Do you want to battle again or something?"

He shook his head. "No, I was thinking more of a... physical workout. Something for us as... trainers." He spoke slowly, and stepped closer to you with every phrase. That's when you caught on.

"You mean-" Before you could finish, Leon captured your lips with his, and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you as close as you could be to him. His other hand rested at the back of your neck, deepening the kiss as much as possible. Disconnecting for only a moment, Leon took a breath. "I hope this is okay..." He muttered against your lips. There was no way you could tell him that this was more than okay, that you had been hoping this was his intention from the moment you left the turf. But you said what you could. "Yeah, this is good." You replied quietly, before pulling him back into the kiss.

Carefully, he stepped towards the wall so you were pressed back against it. The sturdy wall made it so your legs didn't give out like they were close to doing. Your face was warm, and so was his. You knew now that what you had felt during the battle was reciprocated, and you were far more than pleased with your current situation.

The hand at your neck slipped to your waist, and the other moved to lift your leg around Leon's own waist. With this simple movement, you could suddenly feel just how much Leon wanted you. And if that didn't set a flame blazing inside you, nothing would.

He continued kissing you, while his hips slowly started moving. You encouraged this movement with some of your own, moving in sync with him. You let a hand run down his chest, feeling every curve of his muscle, which was easy due to his nearly skin-tight shirt. Your other hand found its way into his hair, fingers trailing through surprisingly soft purple locks. This earned a gentle hum from the champion, and it seemed he enjoyed having your fingers in his hair. He quickly pulled off your shirt, and then moved to take off his own. 

Removing your own bra, you felt his skin against yours and became very aware of how hot you had become. This was all his fault, really, but you didn't mind. You'd rather be here than anywhere else, and based on how warm his own skin was, you could assume he wanted to be here as well. 

Feeling bold, you placed your free hand on his arm holding your waist, and guided it to your other leg so you could have both around his waist. This action seemed to surprise him, but he wasn't going to let this moment go to waste. Pressing harder against you now, you could feel his length even more than before. This made you moan, which you absolutely did not intend to do. However, the noise drew a grin from Leon, who took the opportunity to start kissing your neck, sucking gently to leave marks. Earning another moan, you could feel Leon smiling against your neck. 

He continued to grind against you, but began to move away from the wall and placed you on your back on a bench. In any other situation, you would've been uncomfortable. But right now, you just missed the feeling of Leon's body between your legs. You wouldn't miss that feeling for long.

Moving down to his knees, Leon positioned himself between your legs, and set a hand on the waistband of your shorts. He looked up at you, seemingly asking for approval. You looked at him, and said, "Leon, if I ever say no to any of this, I've lost my mind." This earned a laugh from him, before he tugged your bottoms down. You lifted your hips to assist with the removal, leaving yourself exposed to him entirely. His hands slid up from your knees to your thighs, spreading them just enough for him to fit his face between them. You could feel his breath against your heat, and nearly started squirming in anticipation. He swiftly quelled that anticipation with a gentle flick of his tongue against you. This alone pulled a moan from you, as your hand slid down to make its place in his hair again.

Leon's tongue found its way between your folds, lapping up every bit of wetness that he had created. This made you tug on his hair, causing him to moan against you, sending chills up your spine. His fingers dug into the soft skin of your thighs, and you were sure that it would leave marks, thought you certainly didn't mind. His facial hair rubbed against your legs, and it was one of the best things you had ever felt. He moved his mouth to suck on your clit, being sure to spend time making you feel good. 

But god, you wanted to do something for him too. Between moans, you managed to get something out. "Leon... I want... Oh please... Let me..." Words were hard in this moment, but the ones you got out combined with your motions got the message through to him. Lifting his face from between your legs, he helped you up. Immediately, your hands moved to tug down his shorts. He was surprised but pleased by your eagerness, and did what he could to help you get his pants off faster. You pulled his throbbing length out from his briefs, shocked at the size. He wasn't too huge, you knew that you'd be able to take it. But he was definitely big. And that excited you even more.

Letting your tongue find his tip, you sucked gently as his hand snaked its way through your hair. His hand rested on the back of your head, but he didn't push any further until you chose to move yourself. Your tongue dragged up and down his shaft, and his legs shuddered but stayed sturdy. You looked up at him as you let his cock hit the back of your throat, and when his eyes met yours, his cock twitched in your mouth. "Wait, stop, I'm gonna..." He trailed off, and this time, you got the message. Pulling your mouth off, he quickly got you back on the bench, hands on either side of your head. 

He reached for his shorts and pulled a condom out of a pocket. You laughed, and asked if he had been planning this. "No! No, I wasn't, I mean I wanted to, but I wasn't- well I..." You had flustered the champion. "Okay... maybe I brought it just in case this ended up happening." He admitted, and you smiled. "Might as well use it." You said, and he obliged, rolling it over his thick shaft. He lifted your legs, and aligned himself with your heat, letting the tip slide between your folds as you begged for him to go in. Hearing you beg pushed him over the edge, and he slowly pushed into you, letting you adjust before he settled all the way in. 

Looking to you for approval to move, you nodded vigorously, hair falling onto your face. He brushed it away, and grinned. "I want to see your face when I'm fucking you." His vulgar language made you want him to move even more, and you pushed your hips upwards to get some friction. He held onto your hips as he began to thrust in and out of you, going slow at first but faster as your moans increased. A hand moved to circle your clit as he slid his cock in you. "You feel... fantastic..." He breathed out between thrusts. All you could do to reply was moan his name. 

He quickly came to his edge, spilling into the condom, but kept going until you got the same feeling. He filled you up perfectly, and it wasn't long until the fire burning in the bottom of your stomach exploded into huge flames, and your heavy breathing slowed. Leon pulled out, and dropped to his knees, resting his head on the bench between your legs. "Wow," you heard him say. "That was incredible." He couldn't see you nod, but had a feeling you agreed. 

"If the next time we battle, it ends like this... We might have to battle more often." You said, laughing a bit. Leon looked up at you and grinned. "We'll have a champion time"


	2. Kabu/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes: Older man/younger woman (consensual and legal)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on writing a few more one-shots for these three characters (that may actually turn into continuing stories), but I will also start taking requests if you would like to read something with a different character! They will always be aged up to at least 18, and I'm generally more experienced writing M/F, but I'll do others if they're highly requested! Thank you for reading!

For as long as you could remember, Kabu had been your mentor. Even when it wasn't official, he was training you to be a powerful fire type trainer. He had even given you your first Pokemon; a tiny Charmander that you always kept as your number one partner. 

You knew he was older than you, but that didn't stop you from developing a crush on him when you were still a teenager. Now, you were older and living on your own in Motostoke, still training every single day with the fire gym leader. You had built up an impressive team, and although you still had never beat your mentor, you were getting closer every single day.

On this particular day, you had just finished an intense battle, and had lost again. Due to gym challenge rules, Kabu could only use three Pokemon in battles. But when it came to things like this, he had his full team and went all out against you. You could tell he was exhausted, but still proud of his win. A cocky grin across his face, he strode over to you and stuck out a hand. You shook it, a small smile on your own face as you did so. 

"You know, someday, I'm going to beat you." You told him, poking him in the chest. He laughed, deep and warm, and nudged you with his elbow. "I'm sure you will. But today was not that day." He teased, before slinging an arm around your shoulders. "How about we get something to eat, and I'll walk you back to your house?" He proposed, and you nodded. 

Making your way out of the stadium, you realized how cold it was, and then that you had forgotten a jacket. Kabu immediately noticed you shivering and handed you his bench coat. You gladly took it, and the coat nearly swallowed you whole. You warmed up as you walked with him to a small restaurant you two had been frequenting ever since you moved to Motostoke. The owners knew you at this point, and already had a table ready. 

Kabu pulled your chair out for you, and then sat across from you. You didn't even have to order, you had been here so often. Within a few minutes, both you and Kabu had plates of warm curry in front of you. Your hunger called out to you, and you started eating like you hadn't had a bite in days. Although you noticed that Kabu wasn't eating, you ignored it, figuring he was waiting for his food to cool down.

You two never talked much during a meal, and this time was no different. You both finished your food, him a little slower than you, and he paid the bill before you had a chance to. That was another thing that never changed; he always insisted on paying for everything. 

You left the restaurant and he hooked his arm in yours. He tended to do this when there were a lot of people on the street so he didn't lose you in the crowd. It made you feel incredibly safe, and never failed to make you blush when he first wrapped his arm around yours. He insisted on walking you all the way back to your house, and wouldn't leave until he heard your lock click from the outside. You appreciated that he wanted to keep you safe, but sometimes you wished he would want to hear the lock click from inside. 

Making your way to the door, you unlocked and opened it, stepping through once it was open. And then you felt him walk in behind you.

That was strange. Usually he would stand outside, say goodbye, and wait until it was locked before he left. He had been inside a few times, but it was when plans were made in advance to watch a match on TV, or something of the like. But coming in on his own volition was something that had never happened. He closed the door behind him, and waited for you to face him before saying anything.

"I know it's odd that I came inside, but I had something I wanted to talk to you about." He explained. You were still confused, usually he would just talk to you about whatever he needed on the walk back to your house. "Oh, well, what is it?" You asked, shrugging off the coat and laying it on your couch. Kabu seemed nervous, which was also strange. He always seemed so confident.

"I, uh..." He swallowed, before going to sit down on the couch. You joined him, but made sure not to sit too close to him. Despite your feelings, you knew he was still your mentor and you were to treat him with respect. "Well, I was just wondering..." He kept pausing, and you felt like you should prompt him to continue. "You can ask me anything, Kabu." You told him, giving a small smile.

Taking a deep breath, Kabu threaded his fingers together and placed them on his lap. Looking straight ahead, he asked his burning question with a bright red face. "Are you a virgin?"

Understandably, you were shocked. You didn't know what to expect, but you definitely weren't expecting that. Your cheeks turned pink with embarrassment, and you muttered a quiet, "Yes." It was Kabu's turn to be surprised now. "That's... hm. I didn't, well, I didn't expect that." He replied, earning a confused glance from you. "Why do you ask...?" You asked, turning towards him.

His face turned an even brighter shade of red. He was quiet for a moment, and then spoke. "Do you want to learn something new?" You blinked, not knowing what he meant. "I always want to learn from you, Kabu." 

At your response, he quickly moved over you, your back now pressed against the seat of the couch. Soft, dark eyes met yours, and suddenly your heart started racing. "Are you sure you want to learn?" You now understood that he was asking for consent, and you were more than happy to give it. "Yes, yeah, I really want to learn." You said, almost breathlessly. And then, he was kissing you.

It was soft and gentle, like he was scared of breaking you. Though you didn't mind, since this was your first time. You weren't exactly sure what to do, so you wrapped your arms around the back of his neck. You hadn't meant to, but this action pulled him down against you. Kabu didn't seem to care about the closeness, as he continued to kiss you, and him falling only deepened the kiss. You were quickly understanding more and more what you should be doing, and you wrapped a leg around his waist.

You doing this definitely surprised Kabu. He pulled away for a second, taking a breath, and running a hand down your side to rest under your leg. This sent tingles up your spine, as you had imagined Kabu touching you like this many times. You wanted more. You rolled your hips up into his, and you could feel his breath catch in his throat. He wasn't expecting that.

Encouraged by your movement, he began rolling his own hips down into yours, and you could now easily feel his hardened length under his uniform. You would never say it, but you had caught yourself watching Kabu stretch and had seen his length when he bent in a certain way. But you never knew that you would be feeling it like this. And in that moment, you realized you would be feeling it more if things went the way you assumed they would. 

You wanted things to start moving faster, so you pulled away from the kiss for a bit. Kabu immediately looked worried. "Did I hurt you? Do you want to stop?" He asked quickly. "No, not at all, I just... want to do more." Brows raised, Kabu smiled a bit. "Oh, you do? I can do that."

He moved down your body, slowly lifting your shirt and leaving a kiss on every bit of skin that was exposed. He was saying something, but you couldn't quite make it out until he was down by your legs. "Beautiful... absolutely stunning..." He whispered, and you realized he had been whispering praises all the way down your body. Your face turned red, and you were glad he was preoccupied and couldn't see your burning face.

Kneeling on the couch, Kabu rested his hand at the top of your shorts, and waited. "I'm going to make you feel really good, okay?" He said, looking to you for a response. You nodded. "I would really like that. A lot."

He proceeded to tug down your shorts, eyes fixated on your stomach and legs. In one swift motion, your legs were bared to him. Moving a bit farther down on the couch, he lifted your legs onto his shoulders and settled his head between your thighs. He was so gentle with you, and let his tongue slowly drag over your heat and dip in just slightly to see your reaction. Nothing had ever felt so good, and you were sure in that moment that nothing would ever feel that good. Kabu quickly proved that thought wrong. Seeing a good reaction from you, he went further and explored your heat with his tongue, still as gently as he could.

Up until then, your hands had been resting at your sides since dropping from around Kabu's neck when he moved. As soon as he started moving his tongue more, you felt the need to curl your fingers through his dark hair. His tongue flicked over a sensitive part of your heat, and you let out a moan and tugged on his hair. When you did this, you could feel him grinning between your legs. He seemed quite proud of his work, and continued to work. He dragged his tongue up again, flicking it over your clit one last time. 

"How was that...?" He asked, a cocky grin on his face. You could barely speak through the heavy breathing he had caused. "Good... really good... Let me do something for you..." You breathed, but he just shook his head. "No, this is all for you, darling." Hearing him call you that made your chest clench, but in a good way. "Well then... what's next, teacher?" Kabu slowly pulled off his shirt, making sure to do it so it was more of a show for you. You watched him intently, entranced by the way his muscle moved. Once his shirt was removed, he slid his hands under your shirt to take it off. As he tossed it to the side, you took off your bra. He turned back to you, and took in the sight, before he stood to take off his shorts. 

And you learned something new in that moment. Kabu never wore briefs during your training sessions. He joked then that it was to help him move better. You would certainly keep this new fact in mind the next time you trained together. 

Kabu moved back onto the couch, and gently pulled you onto his lap. The feeling of skin against skin, and his length against you was incredibly pleasant, and you knew that you would miss this feeling once it was over. Kabu rested his head in your neck, planting gentle kisses as he did. "Do you want to take this to your room?" He asked quietly against your skin, and you nodded. He picked you up, encouraging you to wrap your legs around his waist. Carrying you to the room, he sat down on the bed and scooted back to seat himself in the center. 

He let his hands rest on your hips, slowly moving them up and down, admiring every inch of your body. "What am I going to learn next?" You asked, causing a smile to spread on his face. "Move back a bit." Kabu instructed, and you followed. He wrapped a hand around his length and gave it a few strokes, before moving his hands back to your hips and lifting you up a bit. "On your knees, darling." He said, and you moved to your knees. "Move over my cock, angel." The way he said it made you want to melt, and you quickly moved like he said. He used a hand to position himself just below your entrance, and rested a hand on your hip, pulling you down onto his cock. 

You knew it would hurt at first, but because of all the attention he gave you prior, his head slipped in easily. He moved you down slowly so you could adjust to his size. As you continued to move down, moans escaped you and your hands moved to rest on his chest. Soon, your thighs had met his, and he set his other hand on your hip. Encouraging you to start moving, you slowly lifted yourself up and down, watching his face as you did. 

"You're doing perfect, angel, absolutely perfect..." Kabu praised you between moans, and encouraged you to move faster. You obliged, wanting to hear more from him. He gripped your hips tightly as his cock filled you entirely. "Oh fuck, you have the most perfect little pussy, don't you?" He moaned out, causing your face to again erupt in a blush. Moving even faster now, moans began to leave you as well. A warm feeling started to build in your stomach, and you knew you were getting close to something.

"I've wanted you for so long, darling, ever since you moved here..." Kabu breathed out, eyes meeting yours. "You're so beautiful, you're perfect to me." You could tell he was getting close as well by the way you felt his cock twitch inside you. "Please let me stay by your side, please..." He pleaded, hands roaming up and down your sides. "I want that, so much..." You responded to him, just before the feeling in your stomach reached its peak. You moaned out his name, dragging your fingers down his chest. You continued bouncing on his cock, until you felt yourself filled up by his release. 

You moved off of him, and laid back, before he laid next to you, whispering sweet praises in your ear, telling you how perfect you were and how well you had done. He stood and left to grab a towel for you, handing it to you when he entered the room again. After cleaning yourself off, you moved under the covers, lifting them for him to join you. He happily did so, wrapping an arm around you once he was under the covers. You felt like you were melting into his warm chest, and you quickly fell asleep to his hands stroking your hair and his gentle voice praising you.


	3. Raihan/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INCLUDES: Rough sex and more vulgarity than previous chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely going to write more for Leon, probably a continuation of the first story. This is the end of my planned stories, so any chapters from here on out might not be that great, but I'll do my best! Also still taking requests!

You had known Raihan since you were kids. You had grown up together in Hammerlocke, trained together when you got your first partner Pokemon, and you watched him become one of the most talented and powerful trainers you had ever seen. He was your best friend, and nothing could change that.

He didn't feel the same. He saw you as his best friend, but he wanted you to be so much more than just a friend. He had been in love with you from the moment he met you, and knowing you saw him as only a friend gutted him. He threw himself into battling to distract himself from the truth, and he just ended up being good enough at it to be a gym leader.

But by god, he would get you someday.

He had an exhibition match coming up and you had promised to be there in the front row, cheering him on. He was excited to see your face, calling out his name. But he knew it would be a distraction. He couldn't hear you say his name without imagining what it would sound like if you moaned it instead. He knew he had to get those kind of thoughts out of his head if he was going to win tonight.

As he paced the floor of his living room, trying to prepare himself for his match, he heard a knock at the door. He answered it, not expecting to see you smiling on his doorstep.

"Hey! I know your match isn't until later tonight, but I wanted to stop by with your favorite food and some encouragement!" You said, beaming at the Dragon Tamer. He would absolutely never tire of how every word sounded coming from your mouth. He smiled back at you, and invited you inside.

Setting the bowl of spicy curry on his table, you plopped down on his couch and patted the seat next to you. Raihan sat down next to you, but you then patted your legs. He knew what that meant.

Laying his head on your legs, he sighed, and rested his arm against his forehead. You started to run your fingers through his hair; you knew that always worked to relax him when he was stressed out. As he felt your fingers push through his messy hair, he tensed up a bit. He wanted to feel you tugging on his hair with his face between your legs. 'Better push those thoughts down or it'll start to show...' He thought to himself, trying to think of anything else. 

Unfortunately that didn't work. In the moment, all he could think about was fucking you completely senseless, and hearing you moan his name and beg for more. And it was showing.

And you noticed.

"Raihan...?" You asked quietly, trying not to startle him as his eyes were closed. Cool teal eyes opened to connect with yours, and he realized what was happening. He quickly sat up and shoved his hoodie down over his growing erection. "Ah fuck, s-sorry...." He stuttered, scooting away from you. Watching him carefully, you closed the gap that he had just made. "What were you thinking about?"

He was shocked by the question, as he was expecting you to become uncomfortable and find any reason to leave. "Do you really want to know?" He questioned, looking away from you. "Yeah, I wanna know." You reassured, turning to him. Swallowing his pride, Raihan began to tell you his dirty thoughts. "Well I... I dunno, sometimes I think of us, but not just us hanging out like always, but us... doing things. Naked things." You laughed, moving even closer to him as you did. "Go on." He saw you watching him, eyes focused on his face.

"I want to fuck you so hard that all you can remember is how to moan my name, and beg for me to fuck you harder. I want to see you pressed down into my bed as I grab your hair and fuck you from behind. I want to kiss you and tell you how goddamn gorgeous you are as you sink to your knees in front of me and suck my cock." Raihan blurted out, before standing up and turning away from you. "And honestly, I don't just want to do that, I want to be with you, because I've loved you for as long as I can remember, and it sucks because I know you don't feel the same." At this, you stood up and turned him back to you. 

"Don't go making stupid assumptions like that." You said, before grabbing the collar of his uniform and tugging him down into a rough kiss.

Raihan absolutely wasn't expecting that. But he wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste, even if it seemed like a dream. He grabbed your waist and pulled you flush against him. Once he felt you pressed against him, he knew this was real.

Oh this was real, and he knew this was going to fuck up your friendship, but he wanted it more than anything before. He slipped his tongue past your lips and began to tangle it with yours. He felt your fingers move up his back and into his hair, the other hand still holding his collar tight. You pulled away from the kiss and looked up at him. 

"So you want to do all those things to me?" You asked, innocence dripping from your words. The way you spoke made Raihan melt, and he just wanted you more. He grinned, picking you up in his arms much to your surprise, and carried you up the stairs to his bedroom. Nearly tossing you onto the bed, he crawled over you, pulling your shirt off as he did. "Yeah, I really do..." He muttered as he pressed kisses onto your skin, all the way up to your chest.

The feeling sent shivers all through your body, and when you felt his hands working your bra off, the heat pulsing in your core only increased. His fingers found their way around to your chest, and he slowly ran his thumbs over your nipples, pulling a moan from you. Pinching them just slightly between his fingers, he watched your face, pleased with your reactions.

"Do you want more, baby girl?" His voice was low and deep, and you could nearly feel it rumbling in your chest. You nodded, spreading your legs just a little more for him. He shook his head, and grinned at you once more. "You're gonna have to earn it if you want it that bad." As he said this, your rolled your hips up into him, but he pushed them back down. "That's not what I mean, and you know it..." 

You rolled your eyes, but quickly obliged, moving back on the bed as he laid back and began to pull down his shorts. You pushed his hoodie and shirt off and over his head. As you moved back down, your dragged your nails down his chest, earning a deep moan from him. Resting one hand on his hip, the other wrapped around the base of his newly revealed shaft. You could've made assumptions about his size before this, but you would've been wrong. He was so much bigger than you had thought. 

Letting your tongue roll over the head of his cock, he grabbed your hair and pushed your mouth over his cock. The movement shocked you at first, but you got an idea of how this was going to go and what he wanted. Moving down as slowly as he would let you, his cock hit the back of your throat, and this nearly sent him over the edge. He had dreamt about this feeling for so long but it was so much better than he had ever imagined. He pulled your hair together and began to move your head up and down, your tongue dragging up and down his length. 

Your mouth felt perfect around his cock, your warm lips making him even harder than he had ever been. Your hand pumped his shaft as he moved your head up and down. Popping off his cock, he watched as a string of saliva followed your tongue from the head. Seeing your innocence filled eyes, all he wanted to do was pin you down right then. He grabbed your wrists and pushed you onto your back. He used one hand to pull down your pants, sliding a hand down past your underwear and into your heat. 

Rough fingers toyed with your clit and all you could do was moan and beg for more. Raihan obliged and slid a finger into your heat, fucking you slow with his finger before adding another and beginning to move faster. Calling out his name, he grinned and added a third finger, knowing you would need it to prepare you for when he stuck his cock in you.

You started to beg for him to fuck you, to fill you up with his cock, and just this once, he decided to give you what you wanted right away. Because he wanted it too. Moving back up your body, he rested his hands on your hips and flipped you over onto your stomach. You squeaked in surprise, but even more so when he pulled your hips up so your ass was in the air. Sliding his hands up between your thighs, he spread your legs just a little more and then moved to his knees behind you. 

Holding onto your hips again, he lined himself up with your entrance and pushed in, giving you little time to adjust. He had been careful to prepare you earlier, but he wasn't going to be gentle now. Grabbing your hair with one hand, the other gripping your hip tight enough to leave marks, Raihan began to pound into you. Fast and hard, just the way he had always wanted to. And he was glad to hear you moan; he wanted you to enjoy this as well. 

You could hardly hear what Raihan was saying over the sound of his skin hitting yours. "Oh fuck, you're so tight... Do you like this? Do you like when I fuck you hard, baby?" You weren't sure if he would like it, but you quickly replied. "Yes sir, oh fuck, yes I love it when you fuck me like this!" At your words, you felt his cock twitch inside you, and he slowed. 

"Did you just call me sir...?" Raihan asked quietly, still fucking you a little slower. You nodded as best you could with his hand pulling your hair. "Fuck," was all you heard before you were flipped onto your back. He immediately went back to his rough pace, looking right at your face. "I want to see you when you call me that, baby. Say it again." Raihan commanded, eyes right on you. "Yes sir, yes, I love it when you fuck me hard and fast, please fuck me harder, sir..." You begged, and this brought a cocky grin to his face. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he went even faster, until his movements became jagged and erratic. You knew he was getting close to his release.

Raihan's fingers found their way to your clit, and this made you squirm. It was so sensitive, and you immediately knew that you were getting close to your own orgasm soon too. You wanted him to cum inside you so bad, you started to move your hips in sync with his own movements, which made him moan out your name. "Oh fuck baby, I'm gonna cum..." He moaned out, thrusting a few more times before you felt a wet heat inside you. Just that feeling pushed you over your edge, and you called out for him as you came on his cock. He slowed down and rode out your orgasm with you before pulling out.

Both breathing heavy, he laid down next to you and peppered your neck and face with soft kisses. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" Raihan asked quietly, to which you shook your head. "No, not at all. It was really good, all of it." You whispered back to him, making him smile. "Let's get cleaned up, okay? I'll help you." He picked you up from the bed and carried you into the bathroom. He turned on a warm shower, and helped you in. 

He ran his fingers through your hair, and helped you get cleaned off. He ran gentle hands over your body, making sure to be especially soft on the spots he had left marks. He planted sweet kisses on your face, and pulled you close to him. "Don't ever leave my side, okay?" He said softly, resting a hand under your chin to make you look up at him. You gave him a small smile. "I won't. Promise."


	4. Leon/Reader 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last Leon chapter!  
> INCLUDES: Sexting, masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of writing a chapter with one of the following:  
> 1\. Raihan/Leon/Reader  
> 2\. Continuation Kabu/Reader public mischief  
> 3\. Piers/Reader (not sure of plot yet)  
> 4\. Maybe something fluffy with Leon or Kabu
> 
> Let me know if any of these sound interesting, or if you have another request! I'm also considering starting an actual story that is part of the reader character being Kabu's apprentice chapter. Thank you for reading!

Being the Champion was quite frequently more about meetings and interviews than it was about actually being a Pokemon trainer. So any chance Leon got to participate in a battle, he went all out. Of course, as he got older, this attitude made him more and more tired. When he first won the Gym Challenge, he could easily do 10 matches a day without running out of energy. But now, he struggled to get through just 2.

But his matches were always electrifying for the crowd. Loud cheers and chanting echoed through the giant stadium and rumbled through Leon's chest. That was his motivation. Everyone cheering his name and watching, waiting for him to succeed again.

His prized Charizard grew until it towered over him; this always made his heart race. He felt young again. Calling out commands to his partner, he swiftly dealt the final blow to his eternal opponent, the Dragon Tamer, and the people cheered even louder, if it was possible. 

As soon as Charizard returned to him, he felt the adrenaline rush fade and he became exhausted once more. The only thing he could think of was returning to his bed and relaxing. Giving the crowd one last dazzling grin and his signature pose, he told them all to have a champion time before he jogged off the turf to the locker rooms.

Raihan was already gone; he had already posted his defeat selfie, so there was no point in hanging around. 

Leon quickly grabbed his bag and left, deciding the weight of his cape was a little much for tonight. He made his way to the monorail and got off at the Rose of the Rondelands. He smiled at a few passersby, but got on the elevator to his room as fast as he could. Walking down the hall to his room, he remembered that you had said you might be in town tonight to do some business with the Chairman before heading back to Motostoke. He hadn't seen you at the match, but he figured he could give you a call once he was in his room. 

He was relieved once he was inside, feeling as though he could drop the image he put on for everyone else. Shedding his uniform and remaining in just his briefs, Leon flopped onto his bed and grabbed his Rotom phone from the nightstand. He made a point of not bringing it with him to matches, because it could be a distraction. No one texted his personal phone anyways.

There was a notification, however. A text. From you! A genuine smile beamed across Leon's face as he unlocked the phone and opened your message.

'Hey champ! Saw you had a match tonight, sorry I couldn't make it. You know how the chairman is. Let me know if you're free any time soon, I leave for Motostoke in 2 days'

Leon was ecstatic that you had texted him. He had given you his number a while back, and you two had been talking more since your last match, but you had never texted him first. 

'Hey no problem at all, mate! Maybe we could--' He quickly deleted that message. Mate? Really? You were definitely more than a pal at this point.

'It's all swell, Fire Leader! I'm free tomo--' No, that was stupid too. He was far too nervous about saying the wrong thing that he couldn't think of the right thing.

'Wasn't the same without you. Definitely missed seeing you cheering from the front row. I've got no plans, and I'd love to see ya.' That was perfect. Casual, but still flirty. Exactly the message he wanted to convey. He pressed send, and turned on the telly to see if any reruns of your exhibition matches were airing. He scrolled through your social media and smiled at all the lovely pictures you had posted, especially those of yourself and your team. You had recently gotten permission to bring a Cyndaquil into the region and he was all you had been taking about for ages. He looked through your messages to find when you had told him about it.

A string of pictures of the newly hatched fire mouse and a few messages from you marked that conversation.

'Look, he's so sweet on me already!' You had said, along with a picture of him curled up on your chest. 'I named him Leon, after you!' Now that had certainly made him blush. His phone suddenly buzzed, and he realized he had a new message from you.

'Sounds ace! I'll make sure I'm at your next match, especially if its me you're battling haha' He laughed at this, and quickly replied. 

'I would hope you'd be there! Maybe if you get close to beating me, it'll turn out like last time.' Leon paused before sending this. Should he send it? It was a little more than flirty, and he wasn't sure how you would respond to it. Taking a breath for courage, he hit send, and went back to scrolling through your pictures.

Last time you two had met up, you posted a picture of you together outside of Motostoke stadium. Nothing romantic or especially interesting, but Leon loved the picture. He had wanted to post it himself, but it was important for him to keep up an image of availability so he couldn't get hounded by publicity about a partner. He wouldn't want to put that on anyone, especially not you. 

Wait, was he really thinking of you in that way? So far, you had just become closer friends who had sex once. Fantastic sex, but nonetheless, still just friends. The way you talked to him seemed flirty at times, but he didn't know if he just saw it like that because he liked you. His phone buzzed again.

'Promise?' Short, but to the point. You were fun. He liked that.

'Well, you'd have to come close to beating me first. That's the hard part.' He sent back, glancing up at the screen. He watched as you masterfully commanded your team, quickly taking down Gordie, even though he had the type advantage. You were responding quicker now.

'First of all, for that dick, I would go farther than all out.' That part got him. And you weren't even finished, as his phone buzzed again.

'Second, that wouldn't be the hard part. You would be ;)'

The winky face. That's how he knew this was happening. He blushed, unsure of how to respond. But he didn't want to wait long, you might think he was uninterested.

'Oh? I didn't know you liked my dick that much.' He felt a little awkward talking like this over text, but then he remembered all the dirty things he'd said to you in person and felt a little less awkward about the whole thing.

'Do you want to see how much I like it?' This one surprised him. He wasn't sure what this entailed, but he figured he ought to say yes to see where this conversation might go.

Feeling a little extra confident, Leon typed out his response. 'Show me, baby.' He didn't know that this made you blush bright red, but he would in a moment. Watching the screen again, he watched as your first match with Raihan began. This was one of the most replayed matches in recent history. The nearly brand new fire gym leader had beaten the Dragon Tamer, and left everyone in shock. Leon himself had watched it about a thousand times. You looked so powerful and sure of yourself and every move you made. It was one of the reasons he liked you so much. His phone buzzed again.

His tan face turned a deep red when he opened the message. It was a picture of you from the mouth down, on your knees in the most beautiful lingerie he had ever seen. Your mouth was wide open, just like it was last time you had been together.

Immediately, he felt a stiffness form under his briefs, and he tugged them down to get some cool air on himself to maybe ease it down. It didn't work at all. His eyes just kept wandering up and down your body. He had seen you before, of course, but never like this. Never when you were dressed up for him. 

'That's certainly a sight I'd like to see in person' He sent, still trying to cool down from the reaction you had caused. Unintentionally, he felt a hand sliding down his torso to wrap around his newly uncovered length. Closing his eyes for a moment, he indulged in the fantasy, imagining it was your hand slowly moving up and down his shaft instead.

A buzz pulled him out of the fantasy and he quickly grabbed for his phone. 

'Anytime you want, just give me the call ;) But it's your turn now, champ. If you want, that is...' Leon could tell you were a little nervous about this as well, just based on how you were texting. His own nervousness rose when he realized what you were asking for. He would gladly do it, but he had never sent a picture like that before and didn't really know what to do. 

Holding his phone at the top of his chest, he used his other hand to hold the base of his hardened length, snapping a picture and sending it before he regretted it. He put the phone by his side, and waited for a reply. Watching the screen again, he saw your incredibly focused expression, and it turned him on even more. The hand holding his length was still there, and he indulged in the fantasy once more.

Slowly sliding his hand up and down his cock, he imagined you between his legs, mischievously smiling up at him as you moved your hand up and down, tightening your grip ever so slightly as you did so. He wished he could feel your tongue move over the head, causing him to moan out your name. Leon quickly covered his mouth to keep the noise down. His phone buzzed again.

You had saved the picture. 

'That was... really good. I think you've earned something a little extra.'

And then there was the video.

Leon couldn't believe he was watching it. He felt like he had ascended. Watching your perfect body move in tandem with your hand pumping a dildo in and out of your heat was the end for him. He was gone, this was what pushed him over.

Immediately, he began recording a video for you. Hand stroking over his cock, thumb rolling over the head occasionally, he moaned out your name a few times. He tightened his grip just a bit on his shaft, like he imagined you would, and started moving his hand faster.

His moans were almost sinful, anyone hearing them would've turned a dark red. Your name slipped out of his mouth over and over, and he couldn't help it. All he could think of in that moment was your hand moving up and down his cock until...

Like a volcano erupting, he spilled over, feeling particularly blissful with the image of your naked body fresh in his mind. Leon hit send quickly, and took a fast shower to clean off while he waited. He decided to take another picture of himself in the full mirror of the bathroom to send to you. A towel sat just barely above his hips, and he grinned wide.

'Look what you do to me' He sent, and waited for your reply. Little did he know, you were doing practically the same thing he just did, because he had just sent you over the edge as well. 

Once he got your reply, Leon grabbed his phone again. 'I think I should stay over tomorrow night. For the good of both of us, yeah?'

He looked up at the screen again, watching your victory conclude in you striking a fiery pose and waving to your fans. You winked at the camera, causing a grin to spread on the Champion's face.

'I think that would be ace ;)'


	5. Leon/Raihan/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INCLUDES: F/M/M threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Leon chapters. 
> 
> Do you guys prefer the stories being written more from the reader's perspective or the included character's perspective?

Leon had never been the jealous type. That was probably because he'd never been in the position to be jealous of something or someone. He was an incredibly talented Pokemon trainer, he had a loving family and adoring fans, and he was generally happy with his life.

But then he met you.

Now, he knew you weren't 'his', because you weren't officially dating. But when he saw the way your fans would fawn over you, especially your looks, he felt something akin to jealousy. But it was never anything too bad.

Fans weren't any problem; every gym leader had fans, and some were a little over the top, but it never bothered either of you, although you occasionally made jokes about him ditching you for a fan. 

Nothing ever bothered him, until you had your second match with Raihan. Leon couldn't make it to Hammerlocke that evening for your battle, so he watched it from his room. He had battled Raihan enough to know his mannerisms, and watching him this time was strange.

The Dragon Tamer didn't act anything like his usual self. He was taking more pictures of the battle rather than just himself, and he seemed to make sure that you were in frame for every picture. Leon also noticed that he was standing differently, trying to make himself look taller and more casual.

He was absolutely trying to flirt with you. And that made Leon mad.

The champion had told his friend about how he felt about you, so he knew about your relationship. Raihan knew that, and was still trying to get your attention for himself. 

He kept watching the match to see if the behavior continued, and how you would react. You continued to battle like you always did: full of confidence and fiery charisma. Leon almost lost himself in watching you and nearly forgot why he had been angry at his friend in the first place.

Your Dynamaxed Typhlosion dealt the final blow, with Raihan's Duraludon collapsing to the ground and retreating back into its Pokeball. You were always excited when you won, especially in such a big battle like this. You struck your own pose and turned to leave the turf, before Raihan caught your arm and pulled you into a hug. It was far too long for Leon's comfort. 

Shaking his head, he tried to get it through that you weren't his to be jealous over. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't make his anger go away, and he decided to take a Flying Taxi to Hammerlocke just so he could tell Raihan off.

The flight was quick and he made his way into the stadium, heading down to the locker rooms to see if he was still there like he usually was. 

The two of you were talking about the battle in the public locker room, sitting next to one another. Just seeing him that close to you made Leon seethe with anger. You glanced up and met eyes with Leon. Jumping up, you waved at him. "Hey! I thought you couldn't make it?" 

Leon was dead set on Raihan, and you saw Raihan scoot back in his seat when he saw Leon making his way towards him. 

"You know that I like her, I told you I did. I told you everything, and you still flirted with her? Can't you keep it in your pants with just one girl, huh?" The champion accused, pulling Raihan out of his seat by the collar of his shirt when he was close enough. Raihan's eyes were wide, and he pushed away from Leon. "I didn't do anything, just ask her!" He said, pointing to you. Watching all of this unfold confused you profusely. What had Raihan done?

"Leon, I'm not sure what this is all about, but Raihan hasn't done anything that I think you're accusing him of." You explained, tugging Leon away from the other trainer. He shook his head and stepped back towards Raihan. "I know how you act during battles, and the way you looked at her and how you were acting had bad intentions." Leon said, looking directly at him.

The Dragon Tamer was quiet for a moment before shrugging. "Okay yeah, maybe I like her a bit, but you know that's how I act when I like someone. I can't control it." Leon groaned at his confession. "You can't do that, Raihan. You can't act like that."

"Hey! Doesn't anyone care how I feel about this?" You intruded, feeling as though you were being left out of a conversation that should definitely include you. "Listen, Leon, I really like you. And Raihan, I don't think we're close enough for me to make any judgement but I like battling you. But neither one of you has possession over me!" You said, crossing your arms and glaring at both men. They looked a little ashamed of their actions, before a grin spread on Raihan's face.

"How about this? Leon, you let me have her for a spin tonight, if she wants that, and we'll see who she likes more?" This time, you both groaned. "Raihan that's... Hm. Actually, that might not be a bad idea. Not that idea exactly but maybe..." Leon trailed off, glancing over at you. Catching onto what he meant, you slowly nodded. You had told Leon once after a night together that you had occasionally thought about doing a threesome. You didn't think that would ever amount to anything, especially with Raihan, but Leon always wanted to please you and this was an opportunity to do so.

Raihan's eyes widened. "Do you mean what I think you mean?" You grinned. "I've got a hotel room nearby the stadium with a really nice bed." You put forward. Immediately, Raihan made his way out of the locker room. "I'll see you guys there!" He shouted behind him, before disappearing into the elevator. 

You glanced at Leon. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" You asked, taking his hand in yours. "Well, if it'll get Raihan to stop flirting with you and you still like me more after this, then yeah, I'm alright with it." He answered, kissing your forehead before leading you to the elevator. He let go of your hand before the doors opened and you walked with him to the hotel. 

Raihan was waiting for you two in the lobby, visibly excited. "So your room number is...?" He asked, eager to get there. "505. One of the suites." Raihan nodded and jumped into the elevator once more. You were thankful that there weren't many people in the lobby at the time. You and Leon made your way onto the next elevator and up to the fifth floor. You could see Raihan waiting outside of your room down the hall, looking a little impatient. He motioned for you to hurry and you pulled out your room key once you made it to the door. 

You all made your way into the room, and almost immediately Raihan had backed you against a wall with his hands on either side of your head. You swallowed roughly, a bit unsure of what to do, especially with Leon right there. There were suddenly lips on your neck, and you almost forgot about what was going on, until you heard a cough from Leon.

Raihan lifted his head from your neck and glanced at the champion. "Let's let her be in charge, alright?" He suggested, to which Raihan stepped back with his hands up. "Yeah, that's fine." You had to think for a second, until you went to sit down on your bed. You patted either side of you, and the boys caught on rather quickly. They sat down beside you, and you felt a pair of lips on both sides of your neck. There were hands on your thighs and moving up your stomach. You ran a hand into Leon's hair, where you felt most comfortable. You could feel Leon smiling against your neck when you did this. Raihan took your hand on his side with his and interlocked your fingers. 

You felt warm as the two men pressed kisses to your neck and jaw. You knew it would cause a riot if any word of what was happening right now got out to the public, but you were content just being in the moment right now.

Leon, particularly confident in his knowledge of what you liked, slid a hand up your uniform and traced his fingers against your bare skin, eventually making his way to your chest and gently rolling his thumb over your nipple. You moaned, leaning further into him and slightly away from Raihan. You heard a small whine from him, before he moved to seat himself on the floor between your legs. "Is it alright if I...?" He asked quietly, hands on your thighs just below the bottom of your shorts. You looked up for long enough to nod yes to him, and he happily took the opportunity. 

Feeling rough hands move under your shorts, you glanced up from your spot against Leon's chest to see Raihan focused on your legs. He ran his hands over your skin, causing tingles to run up your legs. Getting this much attention was certainly new to you, but you didn't mind it at all. Raihan made his way to the top of your shorts and hooked his fingers over the hem, slowly pulling them down. He was intentionally slow, and he was now watching your face to see your reaction. You looked almost pained, like you were ready to beg for him to take them off faster.

While Raihan worked off your shorts, Leon pulled your uniform off, tossing it to the side. He pressed kisses down your neck and onto your collarbone as best as he could from this current position. He quickly took off your bra as well, and let his hands rest on your chest, running his fingers over your nipples. This made you arch your back, pressing your chest even further into his hands. Leon grinned, knowing that he knew exactly what you liked.

Raihan had scooted in closer to you, so his head was right between your thighs. He took your free hand and guided it to rest on his head. You automatically threaded your fingers into his hair, which earned a hum of approval. You felt him move dangerously close to your heat, making you squirm towards him just a little. He laughed quietly at your eagerness, before letting a finger drag over your clothed heat. These two were going to be the end of you.

You felt your underwear being moved to the side, and there was a sudden but welcome intrusion into you. Raihan started with just one finger, slowly pumping in and out of you, while Leon was busy with your chest. You leaned further back into him, and he quickly moved to seat himself behind you. Now you could easily feel his hardened length against your back, and you grinned up at him, his face flushed pink. "I suppose I shouldn't be embarrassed at this point..." He muttered, laughing at himself. His lips met your face and your neck, as you continued to feel Raihan's currently growing number of fingers move in and out of you at a heightened pace.

Then, you felt his mouth against your clit and you melted back against Leon. Although he was a bit jealous that Raihan was going down on you instead of him, he still felt quite lucky to see you in this state of pleasure. He continued playing with your nipples, earning him moans of his name, making him feel very accomplished. You hadn't moaned the other man's name yet, and he had noticed.

Furthering his assault on your heat, Raihan's tongue moved deeper inside of you, coming out occasionally to lick at your clit. His hands were firmly holding your thighs, leaving fingerprints whenever he moved them to get a better grip. He explored your folds, making sure he got every single sweet drop of you. 

Raihan lifted his head from between your thighs to glance up at Leon. They shared a look of solidarity, and Leon moved back on the bed so you were laying between his legs. He moved off the bed and pulled off his shirt and tugged down his shorts, while Raihan did the same. You'd be lying if you said watching them do this wasn't one of the hottest things you'd ever seen. You sat up as they both sat down on the bed. 

"Now baby, you get to choose who fucks you and who watches." Leon said sweetly, a hand grazing your thigh. You looked to Raihan, who nodded in agreement with the idea. You gave him a tiny look of regret before clambering onto Leon's lap. "I want you. But maybe... Raihan could fuck me first, and then you could fuck me afterwards...?" You suggested, dragging a finger down his chest. Raihan was definitely more interested now.

Leon sighed, running his hands up and down your sides. "I suppose, as long as he doesn't get to finish." Raihan groaned, but agreed regardless. Moving off Leon's lap, the champion laid back on the bed, making more room for Raihan. "How do you want me?" You asked him once he was close to you. "On your back." You laid down, your head at the level of Leon's waist. Raihan crawled over you, taking in every bit of your body as he did. He moved his cock over your heat, teasing you with how close he was. "Impress me, big boy." You said, winking at him. 

A cocky grin spread on his face, as he lined himself up with your entrance and slowly pushed in. "Fuuuuuck... You're nice and tight, aren't you?" Raihan moaned out, slowly beginning to move his hips as he rested one hand on your hip and the other on the bed. Leon watched, his own hand wrapping around his length and starting to stroke. He just imagined he was the one fucking you instead. 

Raihan moved slow at first, letting you adjust to the new feeling. He was big, but not bigger than Leon, so you told him he could go faster whenever he wanted. Taking your suggestion, he quickened his pace, but kept it spontaneous. He would thrust in fast and hard, then suddenly slow down, keeping you breathing heavy and waiting for what he would do next. 

You reached up and grabbed onto his sides, nails digging in whenever he fucked you hard. The moment you moaned out his name, he knew he would be done for, so he tried to keep his thrusting at a pace where all you could do was moan and no coherent words could come out. Watching you writhe underneath him was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen, and he wished he could take a picture. He knew Leon would never let him do this again, so he made sure to enjoy your pussy while it was still his.

Still watching and imagining, Leon stroked his cock, paying close attention to your face and your moans. They were beyond sinful, and he hadn't realized how loud you could get before, since he was usually moaning in tandem with you. He was so hard, and he couldn't wait to get inside you.

You were trying your best not to moan Raihan's name, because you had a feeling of how Leon would react. But his cock filled you up nicely, and it didn't take much longer for you to call out for him. "Oh fuck, Raihan..." And that was it for him. He quickly pulled out, because he felt himself getting close to his end. "Lee... You want her?" Raihan breathed out, still trying to recover from the harsh pace he had been thrusting into you at.

Leon grinned, and pulled you onto his lap. "You good to ride me, baby?" He asked, warm golden eyes meeting yours. "Mhm, I can do that for you." You lifted yourself to your knees and positioned yourself over Leon's cock. He slowly eased you down, letting you choose the pace at first. Raihan had laid back, facing the two of you with his eyes focused on your ass.

Resting your hands on Leon's chest, you started to move a little faster, earning small praises from the champion. He moaned as you rolled your hips along with bouncing on his cock, and his hands moved to grab your hips. He encouraged you to go even faster, his cock throbbing inside you, aching for friction.

As you bounced on Leon's cock, your ass moved in the most tempting way. Raihan had to keep himself from going to smack your ass, and just kept his hands to himself. He slowly stroked his currently pounding cock, making sure he didn't cum before Leon finished fucking you. He kept himself from moaning your name, even though he desperately wanted to. He just imagined you were bouncing on his cock instead of Leon's.

Moving at an almost brutal pace, you were pulling Leon closer and closer to his edge, and he moaned out your name over and over until you felt him release inside you. He kept moving you until the heat that had been building inside you burst and you reached your orgasm. Collapsing down between the men as Raihan reached his own climax, the room was filled with the smell of sex and the sound of heavy breathing.

"That was..." You began, before the men finished your sentence. 

"Amazing."


	6. Kabu/Reader 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INCLUDES: Semi-public sexual activity
> 
> Continuation of Kabu chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is a little shorter! I really liked this idea but I had some trouble writing it. Hopefully you all still enjoy it, and to make up for the shortness, I'll be posting another chapter very soon.

Occasionally, the Galar League would hold press conferences with the various gym leaders, especially after big matches. You had just won your first match against Raihan since becoming the fire gym leader, and the press was all over it.

The day after your win, you were scheduled to appear with Kabu on live television, answering questions and talking about the match. The interview was mainly for Kabu, as they wanted to hear his opinions about his apprentice becoming one of the most powerful trainers in the region.

You were currently sitting with your mentor outside the press room waiting for it to start. You were visibly nervous, and when no one was around, Kabu would take your hands in his and gently rub his thumbs over your palms to calm you down. This worked incredibly well, and you were so thankful that he was there. He had been doing events like this for much longer than you had and was experienced in how to handle hard questions.

He warned you that they might ask about possible romantic relationships. That was what people were most interested in: whether their favorite gym leader was taken or not. Kabu wanted to tell you that you could just tell everyone you were with someone, but he knew that would be selfish and that it might hurt your popularity. He so wanted to be able to go public about the two of you, but it just wasn't the right time, and he didn't know how people would respond to it. 

A press member opened the door to the room you two were in and Kabu immediately dropped your hands. The member told you it was time and you both stood as he closed the door once more.

"You don't need to worry. Everything will be fine. If they get invasive with their questions for you, I'll just start talking over them like an angry old man." Kabu said, winking at you before he opened the door the large room, filled with people waiting to ask questions.

Stepping inside, you were seated behind a table covered by a floor length tablecloth. You took your seats in front of your respective microphones and introduced yourselves, as per the customs of these kind of events. 

"Hello everyone, I am Kabu, former fire gym leader, and you all know my apprentice." He said, motioning to you, which earned a large cheer from the crowd. In the short time you had been a gym leader, you had become very popular. Kabu laughed a bit at the uproarious reaction to your presence. "We're here to answer any questions you might have."

Immediately, reporters were standing up and trying to get Kabu's attention. He pointed to a dark haired female reporter in the middle of the audience.

"Kabu, do you miss being a gym leader?" She asked, to which he responded with a hearty laugh. "Sometimes! I enjoyed giving youngsters what-for, but it was my time to pass on the gym to someone even more capable than I." He nudged you as he said this and you nodded. "An old man has to retire at some point." You joked, nudging him back. The audience chuckled at your playful banter, until they realized they could ask another question.

Your mentor pointed at a young man in the front row who had been looking at you since you walked in. "I've got to ask the question on everyone's mind, is the new fire gym leader seeing anyone?" He asked, cocky grin on his face. Kabu glanced at you, waiting for you to say something. 

"Ah, well... Being a gym leader is busy work and... I don't really have time for..." You were having a hard time articulating, especially since you could now feel Kabu's hand on your thigh. You panicked for a second, but then remembered that the audience couldn't see anything under the table due to the tablecloth. 

Another reporter chimed in. "Everyone thinks that you and Raihan would be a great couple! You have fantastic chemistry in battle!" As she said this, you could feel your mentor's hand moving further up your leg and under the dress he had bought for you specifically for interviews. You were now beginning to understand why he wanted you to wear a dress instead of a pantsuit. You laughed, almost nervously, and shook your head. "Maybe someday, but I'm not seeing anyone in particular at the moment." You finally answered, and you felt Kabu grip your thigh, just below your underwear. 

He had picked those out too. Your face flushed pink and Kabu noticed, so he directed the attention back towards himself. "Any questions for me? Aren't you interested in my ravishing love life?" He joked, and a few hands did shoot up.

A woman in the second row stood. "Is it true that you and Melony are getting back together?" You tensed up. You hadn't known that they were together in the first place; Kabu kept his personal life fairly private. He shook his head, his thumb rubbing your thigh in reassurance. "No, we left that behind a long time ago and have stayed friends since." He explained, and another reporter stood. "Well, and I mean no disrespect, you are getting older. Don't you want to settle down?" Kabu laughed and shook his head again. "I don't know, maybe I should settle down. Or maybe I've already sowed my wild oats and I'm doomed to be a lonely old miser for the rest of my life." 

As he said this, his fingers hooked into the waistband of your underwear and began to pull them down until they were at your knees. He pushed your knees apart gently, and slid his hand back up between your thighs.

"So as for the new gym leader, what kind of tactics are you hoping to employ to make your gym the most feared?" Another reporter asked, clearly hoping to change the subject. You took a deep breath, before starting to answer. "Well, I was planning on eventually changing the gym challenge to something more difficult." The audience laughed at this, as you were poking fun at Kabu's notoriously simple challenge. "I want people to truly understand the power of fire types, and to achieve this, I'm slowly gaining permission to bring out-of-region Pokemon into my team. I've already got a Typhlosion, as you all saw in my match with Raihan." You were beginning to gain some confidence, and Kabu noticed. His hand slowly found its way over your heat, and he dragged a finger over your clit, causing you to squirm a bit in your seat. Thankfully, no one noticed except your mentor.

"Have you considered asking for a rematch with Leon?" You laughed and shook your head. "With the upcoming gym challenge, I don't think he needs any more competition than he's already got. And besides, I don't think-" Your words caught in your throat as you felt Kabu's fingers suddenly enter you. It was just two and he hadn't gone in very deep yet, but it was still a bit of a shock. "Sorry, my mouth is a bit dry." You played off the incident and took a drink of water as you started to adjust to the feeling. 

Kabu began moving his fingers just a bit faster, going deeper and deeper into your heat, feeling your walls clench around his fingers. He smiled, quickly hiding it behind a cough. You continued to answer the question. "I don't think it would be very entertaining to watch him decimate me again." This earned another laugh from the reporters, and you could tell they were warming up to you.

"A question for Kabu. Are you proud of the legacy your apprentice is creating?" A serious looking reporter asked. Slowly adding another finger, Kabu nodded. "More than proud. She is my legacy, and everything she does reflects on me as a trainer and a teacher. She is strong, and wise beyond her years. I'm positive that someday she will be the one showing Leon a champion time." He sounded so incredibly sure of himself, and more than anything, proud of you. For a moment, when you looked at Kabu, all you saw was a man you loved more than anything.

The ever-burning man of fire looked at you and grinned, something the media rarely saw. There was the sound of cameras and the flashing of lights to capture the kind moment between mentor and apprentice, but all you could feel was Kabu's fingers mercilessly pumping in and out of you while his thumb toyed with your clit. You were sure you had soaked his hand and the seat you were in, but you didn't care. You weren't sure you'd be able to answer another question without a moan coming out, because all of your willpower was going towards holding the sound in. 

You were positive that the reporters would notice you squirming in your seat, trying to keep from cumming all over Kabu's fingers. But they just kept asking questions. Thankfully, they were more focused on Kabu now. 

"Now that you're no longer a gym leader, what do you plan to do with your time? Do you plan on returning to Hoenn?" To be honest, you had been wondering the same thing. Kabu was quiet for a moment, and his pumping slowed. You glanced down at his hand and over at him. You could easily see his erection pushing against his dress pants and all you wanted to do was get on your knees for him. He looked over at you, seeing the wanting look in your eyes, and began to respond.

"Well, I think I'l hone my curry-making skills. Maybe I'll travel back to Hoenn and see how much it's changed since I left. But I don't think I'll be leaving Galar for good, at least not anytime soon. There's a lot of really great people here, and I'd be remiss if I didn't recognize that." Kabu answered, and his fingers began moving quickly again. You were almost at your breaking point, and about a dozen other reporters had just stood to ask more questions. 

You pulled your mic closer to you. "We'll take one more question, and then we've got to go. Strict training regimen, you know?" You laughed, trying to sound as casual as possible when you felt like you were about to explode. 

A reporter made his way to the front of the audience to get your attention. "Any advice for your fans?" Short and simple, just what you were hoping for. "Find yourself a great mentor, and you'll be set for life." You meant this in every way. Kabu set you on a great path as a Pokemon trainer, and you also knew that he would be there for other things as well. You felt his fingers slide out of you and he pulled your underwear back up as best as he could. You fixed them the rest of the yourself and then adjusted your dress before standing. "Thank you so much for asking all of these great questions, and make sure to tune in for my match next week against Nessa!" You said before quickly heading out of the room and into a more private area with Kabu.

"Hey, you did a great jo-" Kabu started, before he was quickly cut off by you pressing him against a wall and kissing him a little more than gently. Pulling away, you glared at him. "I think I did more than a great job, considering you were fingering me for more than half of the interview." You accused, poking him in the chest. He snickered, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you against him again. "Just think of it this way. Next time, you can get me back." Now that was an interesting thought. "I think I'll take you up on that. But for now, we're getting back to the house and you are going to fuck me to make up for what you just did."

Kabu nodded in agreement. "That sounds like more than a fair trade."


	7. Piers/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INCLUDES: Sex with someone new (to the reader), gender neutral reader
> 
> This is a different reader character than the previous chapters. This chapter is based on when Piers first became gym leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a lot of requests for Piers on my work and a lot of other works, so I decided to try my best! I feel like I've got Kabu and Leon down pretty well, and I'm getting Raihan. I figured I could try something new, and hopefully you'll all enjoy it!

You had recently joined the gym leader oversight committee of the Galar Pokemon League, and this job entailed meeting new prospective gym leaders and testing their mettle to see if they were talented enough to become a leader. There was a member for each major Galarian city, and you had been hired to take on a new city: Spikemuth.

It had been around for a while, but had just reached the population necessary to have a stadium. However, there was no room for a stadium, meaning no Dynamaxing, meaning it was unlikely that they would earn entrance into the League. 

Making your way into the glowing city, you immediately noticed how run-down it seemed. You had grown up in Circhester, and seeing such a lack of any significant architecture confused you. Why was the committee even considering this place? You would quickly find out.

A boisterous group of young men made their way towards you, calling out your name to get your attention. Swiftly turning to face them, you were greeted with an unruly band of boys adorned with pink and black outfits, sporting the dark-type symbol. One particular member of the group, who seemed older than the rest, was shoved forward. He was tall and gawky, with black and white hair that come just to his shoulders, and a pale face that you could quickly see was shy, but incredibly confident. 

"Eh, hullo, and welcome to Spikemuth. I hear you're the one who'll decide if we get a gym here?" He asked, hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. You nodded, still trying to figure out exactly why this one had been pushed forward. "Yes, that is my job here. I'll need to meet with your prospective gym leader and get a look at where you intend to have battles." 

He bounced back and forth on his feet for a moment, before giving you a small smile. "Well, 'm the gym leader actually. Name's Piers. Nice to meet ya." He said, sticking out a gloved hand. Just the slightest bit shocked, you shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you too, Piers. We should head to your gym." The young man nodded and motioned for you to follow him. 

You walked side by side down the single street that made up the city. You were still taking it all in as you looked around. Everywhere you looked, you were met with dark buildings and bright neon lights. There were people scattered down the street and looking out of the windows of various buildings. This really didn't seem to be much of a city to you. But then again, perhaps this Piers could prove you wrong.

Eventually, you noticed that Piers had stopped walking. Turning to face him, you were incredibly confused. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head. "Nope. But we're here." He waved at a few people in the somewhat brighter area you had just entered. They were all wearing similar attire to Piers. "This is your gym? It looks like a concert venue." You watched as Piers jumped up on the stage and grinned at you. "Well, that's 'cause it is!" The sounds of guitars suddenly started wailing through the room as Piers grabbed a mic. You then saw the confidence you had seen earlier finally shine through as a crowd of citizens made their way into the venue.

You then realized that you were at a punk rock concert. And you were not dressed appropriately for the occasion. People moving all around you made it hard to keep your balance in your dress shoes with the people dancing all around. You slowly began to understand how the crowd was moving and you began to move along with them. Piers was incredibly talented as a musician, and his performance just made you more eager to see him as a trainer.

It was over before you knew it and as you watched the crowd disperse, Piers jumped off the stage and came to stand by you. "So what'd you think?" He asked, a much smaller smile on his face than what you had seen before. "It was really great, and if you earn the title of gym leader, I think it will be a great addition to the gym challenge." He nodded, hands on his hips. "I s'pose you're gonna want to see me battle then, yeah?" You laughed a bit. "That is pretty much my entire purpose here. Though I have to say, without Dynamaxing, how do expect to entertain the crowds?"

Piers shrugged. "Guess you'll have to see for yourself." A trainer dressed in light pink and blue entered the room and waved at Piers. "This is my opponent for my exhibition match." He said, motioning to the new stranger. You immediately recognized them as a fairy-type trainer from the Ballonlea gym. "You're going to battle someone with a type advantage to try and impress me?" You asked, voice heavy with doubt. "I figure if I can beat someone who should be beating me, that'll definitely get us into the league." You had to admit, his logic was sound. "Alright, well... Show me what you can do."

You took a seat on the sidelines of what you assumed to be the field and prepared to take notes on the battle. 

Watching Piers battle was captivating. He looked so casual, but you could tell that he was focused and intent on winning. He knew exactly how to handle normally super-effective moves, and cycled his team in and out to his advantage. He only lost a few Pokemon before he claimed the victory. You were absolutely shocked. You had not thought that he would win, but he had just finished off his opponent's last Pokemon and was waiting for you to say something.

"That was... really great, Piers! I've got a lot of notes, and I will get back to you within the week to let you know about your town's status." Piers shook his head. "No, I can't wait a week, I need to know now." Furrowing your brows, you shook your head back. "I can't do that. I need to take my notes back to the committee, and we'll all decide whether you get to join the league or not. Why do you need to know so soon?" His shoulders slumped and he rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, I've got a little sister and a town to take care of. Performing doesn't bring in a lot of money, and you can see that Spikemuth's in desperate need of it. I know how much a gym leader gets paid, and... Please, just hear me out. If you give us a place in the league, I'll make it worth your while."

Now standing, your eyes meet his. "And how exactly could you do that?" You asked, genuinely curious about how he could help you. "As soon as I get my first paycheck, I'll... I'll take you out for dinner, somewhere real nice. We can do whatever you want." That did actually sound nice. Piers was attractive and you'd be lying if you hadn't noticed. "Well... you did show me a great battle, one worthy of gym leader status. And boosting the economy of a town would really help the image of the league..." You were quiet for a moment. Sticking out a hand, you smiled at Piers. "Welcome to the league."

About a month passed while you dealt with the backlash from the committee because of your actions. But as they watched Spikemuth grow, and when they saw Piers battle, they had to agree that you made the right decision. 

You had nearly forgotten Piers' promise until you got a call one day. You had given him your number before you left Spikemuth and was hoping he would contact you because you had neglected to get his number in return.

"Hey! It's Piers. The dark-type gym leader." As he said this, you could hear the excitement in his voice, something you hadn't heard when you first met him. "I'm gonna be in Wyndon for a meeting with the chairman about my new responsibilities and I'm getting my first paycheck so I figured I could take you out. In the date way, not the murder way. Unless you're into that, I s'pose." You laughed a bit at him muddling his invitation. "I would really like that. There's a great restaurant near Rose Tower we could go to. And then I guess what we do next depends on how dinner goes!" You had meant that innocently, but it seemed Piers did not take it that way. You could almost hear him blushing over the phone. "Oh, w-well, I mean, if that's what you want to do, then I mean... I did say we could do whatever you want... I just figured, well, I dunno..." He petered off as his voice became small. "I didn't mean anything scandalous, Piers." You teased, before telling him where to meet you.

It was the least to say you were excited. Having not been out on a proper date in a long while, the thought of going out with the newest gym leader, and a rising star in the music industry in his own right, was pretty thrilling. Dressed in the outfit that made you feel most confident, you took a Flying Taxi to the restaurant so you wouldn't be sweating by the time you got there. Wyndon was huge and it was a warm evening. You had thought about how the night might go, and with one particular option in mind, you wanted to stay looking your best.

He met you outside the restaurant, dressed much differently than he was when you first met. He was wearing a nice black suit with a pink tie, and you were a little pleased that he had kept his color scheme. It was endearing, and you would also admit that the colors suited him.

Dinner went incredibly well. Piers was charming and hilarious, and nearly made you spit out your drink multiple times. You hadn't expected this personality from someone who looked so shy. You were more than glad that you had made the choice to make him a gym leader. Like he promised, he paid for the meal and even ordered you a dessert. He was a complete gentleman, and you were absolutely smitten with him, after just a short time of knowing each other. 

Stepping outside, the air had cooled and you shivered just a bit. Without thinking, Piers pulled you into a hug, which was much warmer than you were expecting. He was taller than you, so he rested his chin on top of your head before suddenly pulling away. "Oh, uh, geez. I wasn't thinking, 'm sorry." You hadn't been offended by it at all, but you could see his face was flushed pink. "It's... okay, Piers. You didn't do anything wrong." You said, hesitating before taking his hands in yours. "Really...?" He asked quietly, green eyes meeting your own. "Really." You responded, even quieter than him. In a moment of confidence, Piers quickly kissed you. He pulled back and stared at the ground.

"I guess I should probably tell you that I like you. Ever since you came to Spikemuth, I haven't been able to get you out of my head, and it's drivin' me crazy." Piers confessed, eyes glued downwards. You took a step towards him, still holding his hands. "Honestly, I really like you too, Piers. And that's not why I made you a gym leader. But I have to let you know that I can't be with you as long as I'm on the committee. They'll think I made you a gym leader just because I have feelings for you, even though you have the skills. They'll take away your league status and I'll get fired." You told him despondently, dropping his hands. 

"Well... Guess we better make tonight count then, eh?" Piers said, taking your hand instead. "What do you mean?" He grinned, and a look of boldness came across his face. "Just follow me." He started walking towards the Rose of the Rondelands, and explained along the way. "Here's how I see it. We can't be together, but we've got tonight and I've got a room at the hotel. I say we make tonight fantastic to make up for all the time we won't be able to be together." You were in shock of how forward he was being, but you didn't mind at all. 

You quickly made your way into the hotel and up to his room. Once inside, Piers pressed you back against the door and began kissing up and down your neck, leaving small bites here and there that drove you insane almost immediately. Your fingers found their way into his hair, which was surprisingly soft. "I just wanna make sure this is all 'kay with you before I go even further." He mumbled against your skin, waiting for an answer. "This is more than okay, I'm good with anything you want to do." You could feel Piers' lips move into a smile at your answer, and before you knew it, his hands were under your legs, picking you up. He was much stronger than you would have guessed. He carried you to the bed and laid you flat, your legs still wrapped around his waist. He slipped his hands up your shirt, and feeling his fingers against your skin was exhilarating. He pressed kisses to your stomach as his hands slowly pulled off your shirt. 

Moving over you, he once again began his assault on your neck and collarbone as you bucked your hips up into him. Your movements just made him bite a little harder, which caused you to moan out. He looked up from your skin, and smiled. "So you like this, yeah?" Speechless, you nodded, and Piers went right back into it. His hands roamed your body, slowly sliding down to your hips as his kissed moved down as well. He rolled his hips just slightly and you could feel his hardness press against you as he did so. Then, he was the one moaning.

It was one of the most beautiful sounds you had ever heard, and all you wanted was to hear it more. You rolled your hips up into his and he moaned again, this time just a little louder. You thought he couldn't get more attractive, and yet here he was, making you swoon once more. You grabbed for his jacket and pulled it off, and he got what you wanted as he began to pull off his tie and unbutton his shirt. 

Soon, it was just skin against skin, his lips exploring your body as he made his way down. He looked up at you once he got to your pants and began unbuttoning them. Just watching him do this was turning you on even more and you squirmed at having to wait for him to get your pants off. He chuckled a bit as he pulled them down and off your legs. Standing up again, he tugged his own pants down, and you watched excitedly. You were excited and a bit nervous to see how big he was, and he certainly didn't disappoint. 

He saw your eyes on him, and he made his way back over you, giving himself a few strokes before kissing you again. "You ready...?" He asked, his breath hot against your ear. "More than ready." You answered, hands on the sides of his face, pulling him back in for a few more kisses until he pulled away. You were a little sad that he pulled away from the kiss until you saw what he was getting ready to do.

Piers slowly lined himself up with your entrance, making sure you were prepared as he had been too eager to do any prep for you. Nodding, you let him know you were ready and he pushed in, little by little until he was fully seated inside you. He moved slowly and gently at first, letting you adjust before he moved any faster. He watched your face to gauge your reactions. Once you looked more relaxed, he began moving faster and faster, listening to your sweet moans of his name. 

He was almost so caught up in the moment he didn't hear you begging for him to go faster. Piers quickly obliged, moving as fast and deep as he was capable, strong hands gripping your sides. Your hand moved to his arms, holding on tightly as you neared your climax. He could feel your body heating up and he knew that you were getting close. He could feel himself getting close too. "'m gonna..." Piers mumbled out, before he finished, his breath hitching in his throat as he rode out his climax, still thrusting into you so you could get yours. He felt your grip tighten on his arms and he watched you squirm a bit underneath him while you moaned out his name and your breathing became heavy.

Laying down next to you, he tried to catch his breath. You reached down and took his hand. "I hope someday... Maybe we can be together." You said quietly, in between heavy breaths. He nodded slowly, glancing over at you. "Let's uh... How about we get together once a year on the anniversary of me becoming a gym leader and just... have a good time?" Piers suggested, grinning widely. "That sounds like a great idea, Piers." He pressed a kiss to your cheek. "And you'll come see my shows too, right?" He said, his voice becoming sleepy as he moved to rest his head on your shoulder "Of course I will." You watched as he slowly nodded, eyes closing. "Okay, good. Now let's get some sleep. I've got my first exhibition match tomorrow..." Piers murmured, before drifting off to sleep snuggled against you.


	8. Raihan/Reader (Tamer of Dragons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INCLUDES: Sex in the Wild Area (in a tent)
> 
> This chapter is going to be longer, and I may consider moving it into an actual stand-alone series.

Raihan wouldn't say he had strict code of ethics, but in general, he had a few things he lived by.

One, being beaten is part of the experience of becoming better. He learned this the hard way.

Two, not all great people are good people, but you should strive to be both.

And three, the odd one out. Don't get close to the gym challengers. He could be friendly, sure. But becoming friends, or something more with the older challengers, that was off-limits. He had done his best to follow these rules to a tee, and had so far succeeded in his mind.

This year's gym challenge would be a struggle, at least in his following of the third rule.

The opening ceremony was always exciting, and for good reason. Seeing all of the new challengers was exhilarating, but year after year, Raihan realized that most of the challengers he saw would never make it to his gym. So he became a bit disinterested in the whole thing. 

Stepping out with his fellow gym leaders, he did the usual 'smile and wave' procedure and watched as the challengers entered the field. They came out in age groups. He never watched the youngest groups; he knew they wouldn't make it to him. He would pay a little bit of attention to the teen-aged challengers, because they had a chance. He was only ever really interested in the young adult challengers. The ones who were his age.

This was partly because they had the best shot of reaching him, but also in the back of his mind, he held out hope that maybe he'd find himself a different rival, one he might be able to beat instead of Leon. 

The groups came along, the youngest were full of energy and hope, the teenagers a bit more apathetic, and the adults, who seemed to just want to make something of themselves. Nothing different from the usual. Raihan's attention had almost been lost, until the very last challenger stepped onto the turf. She looked his age, but she also seemed just as hopeful as the younger challengers. Wearing a belt with a full team of Pokeballs attached, he immediately knew she was a force to be reckoned with.

And he wanted to reckon.

He couldn't keep his eyes off her. Something about her just screamed greatness to him, and he felt himself being pulled to her. He had to plant his feet so as to not involuntarily start walking towards her. As the chairman spoke about the importance of Pokemon in society, and all the other nonsense he insisted on talking about every single year, he watched her. She was watching everything around her, taking it all in. 

The ceremony was over before he knew it, and suddenly all of the challengers were leaving the field. He didn't even know her name yet! Once he noticed the audience start to leave, he rushed back to where all of the challengers went. He was met with an onslaught of fans, asking for his league card and an autograph, but he was focused on finding that woman.

You had practically been groomed to eventually do the Gym Challenge since the day you were born in Wyndon. Your father, a Pokemon professor, and your mother, a former Champion, expected the highest pedigree of Pokemon trainer from their child. And you were their only child, so that burden was placed on you. 

Throughout your life, you tried your very best to please your parents. You took on every trainer who came your way and at one point, defeated them all with ease. But then your father left. It was unexpected, and it wasn't out of a lack of love for you or your mother. But his profession called him to where he was needed, and that meant leaving. Your mother refused to leave Galar, as it had become your home and she didn't want to uproot you. So he left and you stayed.

It was hard for you to continue on in your training, especially as you got older. You had your trusted team, but you didn't battle unless provoked. You fell out of practice without strong guidance, and you never entered into the Gym Challenge when most children did.

Your mother eventually left to rejoin your father when she felt you were capable of taking care of yourself. You were alone. And you needed something to do. 

Calling a few family friends, you got yourself an endorsement and made your way to Motostoke for the opening ceremony. You didn't know if your parents would watch, but you weren't doing it for them. You wanted to know that you were still the trainer you once were.

The opening ceremony was a lot to handle. Lots of noise, lights, and people. Although it wasn't much different from living in Wyndon, and so you just watched your surrounding and took in everything, knowing it was your only chance. You took a glance at the gym leaders as you came out onto the field.

You recognized them all, as you had watched matches on TV your entire life. 

Milo, the fighting farmer.

Nessa, the raging wave.

Kabu, the ever-burning man of fire. 

Allister, the silent boy of mystery.

Opal, the master of a fantastic theater.

Melony, the ice-cold professional.

You quickly noticed that the Dark-type gym leader, Piers, was absent from the ceremony.

But your attention immediately went to the final gym leader. Raihan, tamer of dragons. Ever since he became the Hammerlocke gym leader, you had been enamored with his fighting style. Changing the weather to his advantage was ingenious, and you truly hoped that you would get far enough in the challenge that you would be able to face him. 

The ceremony was over rather quickly, and you went with the other challengers back to the locker rooms. While you grabbed your things, you heard shouts and watched as a large group of people swarmed the entrance to the room. Glancing over, you saw dark hair and an orange headband towering over fans, frantically looking around the room. Suddenly making eye contact with you, he made his way through the crowd towards you.

"Uh... Hey, I know we don't know each other but-" He was cut off by someone asking for an autograph and he sighed. "Listen everyone, I've got some important business to take care of. Find me later and I'd be happy to give you all an autograph and a league card." There was excited mumbling among the rest of the challengers as they eventually made their way out of the locker room.

You were still a bit in shock that Raihan had seemingly come in here to speak to you. "You were saying something...?" You said, looking up at him. "Oh yeah, well... I know we've never met but I saw you out on the field during the ceremony and I felt like I should come meet you." He explained, shifting his weight to one leg and rubbing the back of his head. You examined his features, having never been able to see him this close. He was almost too handsome; it didn't feel like he was real. A sharp-toothed grin and shimmering blue eyes almost put you in a trance, before you realized you should probably talk to him.

"Oh! That's... Well, I'm happy to meet you." You said, before introducing yourself. As you said your name, you could've sworn you saw his eyes soften for just a moment. "It's fantastic to meet you. I'd love to talk to you more, but I only had time to grab your name and maybe... your number?" He asked, holding out his Rotom phone with a new contact page open. You laughed at his cheekiness, but gave him your information regardless. "How about you come to my match tomorrow and we can talk more?" Raihan suggested as he started turning to leave. "Oh... I don't think I can go to Hammerlocke yet. I have to get the Fire badge first, right?" He stopped and turned to face you again. "I'll just tell them you're my special guest. They'll let you in." He said with a wink, before moving to the door.

"I'm Raihan, by the way."

You couldn't stop thinking about him for the rest of the day. Why had he wanted to meet you so badly? Why did he want you to be his special guest at his match? Why was he so hot?

Needless to say, you had a lot of questions. But for the time being, you just began to make your way to Hammerlocke. The Wild Area was interesting to you, and you trained up your team as you walked through, trying to get up to Hammerlocke Hills. By the time you got there, it was late evening and your team was exhausted, as were you. Setting up camp, you let each of your Pokemon out so they could walk around and get used to the environment. Your Ninetales stuck close to your side. She was the product of your parents' Ninetales mating, and you were lucky enough to have raised her since she hatched. She didn't look too different from other Vulpix when she was little, but when she evolved, you were struck with the realization that she was a shiny. Her silver fur shone under the moonlight as she nuzzled close to you while you set up the pot for making curry.

You were thankful to have your team with you; it was a cold night and being alone here was much different than being alone in your own home. As you settled in to enjoy your curry with your partners, your phone buzzed in your pocket.

'Hey, it's Raihan! Just wanted to make sure you had my number in case you needed to get a hold of me for tomorrow.' You smiled and added him to your contacts before texting him back.

'Thanks! I was worried I'd get stopped at the entrance and kicked out. I'm right outside Hammerlocke, so I'm totally ready to be at your match.' Putting your phone back in your pocket, you started to eat, until you were again interrupted by a buzz.

'You're in the Wild Area? I haven't been camping out there in forever! I'll come find you' You were a bit surprised at this. You assumed he was busy, being a gym leader and all. But you figured if he wanted to come, he was going to. So you let a signal out from the chimney of your tent and waited for him to arrive. 

Strangely, you felt a bit nervous about him seeing your team. It's not that you were ashamed of them, but you thought he might look down on you for having what he might see as a weak team. Before you could do anything about it, you heard footsteps and turned to see him towering over you, a smile on his face. 

"That was fast!" You said as you scrambled to your feet, trying to lessen the height difference as best as you could. Raihan set a hand on his hip and shrugged. "I was in the stadium and it's not far from here. Besides, I wouldn't want you to be alone out here. It's dark and cold." He said as he watched you shiver, the fire having died down. He sat down beside you and you sat again, offering him a bowl of curry. "It's spicy coconut, I'm not sure if you'd like it, but-" He cut you off as he began shoveling the meal into his mouth.

"This is my favorite!" Raihan exclaimed between bites, finishing it faster than you could get him another bowl. "Oh, it's my favorite too." You laughed, handing him the rest of the curry. He silently thanked you as he kept eating until it was all gone. You couldn't help but smile as you watched him. It made you weirdly happy to know that he enjoyed your cooking this much. You were pulled out of the moment with a shiver. It had somehow gotten colder, and you had neglected to bring a thick jacket with you on your journey. You'd have to get one while you were in Hammerlocke.

Rubbing your arms, you suddenly felt something warm drape around your shoulders. You glanced to your side and realized Raihan had put his hoodie around you. "Sorry if that's... out of line, but you looked really cold. I've got a pretty good tolerance for the cold." This brought a pink blush to your face and you looked away so he wouldn't notice. Doing this caught the attention of your Ninetales, who stood from her resting place on the ground and made her way over to Raihan. She sniffed at him, and you worried for a second that she wouldn't like him, as she rarely liked anyone new.

You watched as she craned her neck just a bit and Raihan placed his hand on her head. "Wow, she's beautiful. What's her name?" He asked as she slowly moved down to rest her head in his lap. "Kasai. She was my first Pokemon." You smiled, knowing your partner was comfortable with your new companion. He sat and stroked her head, running his fingers through her thick fur. "I think she likes you." Raihan was almost too caught up in petting your Pokemon that he didn't hear you. "Oh! Yeah, it seems like she does." He said quietly, a small grin growing on his face as the fox fell asleep on him. "This is going to make moving a bit difficult." He laughed softly, glancing at you.

"Oh, are you leaving?" You asked as you stood, which woke Kasai up. "Well... Unless you wanted me to stay here with you through the night, I figured I would have to leave eventually." Raihan said, standing as well. You were quiet for a moment. You really enjoyed his company, and you wouldn't mind having someone else in the tent with you. Maybe you could get to know him better too.

"Actually I wouldn't be opposed to you staying the night here." You suggested. Raihan could feel his heart doing flips in his chest, and he tried to hide his excitement at your words. "Then I can definitely stay. But we should probably get in the tent, it's going to keep getting colder and my hoodie will only keep you so warm."

You nodded and brought your partners back into their Pokeballs as you made your way into the tent. It was rather spacious, with enough room for a good sized cot, a lantern, a folding cushioned chair, and extra floor space. Raihan plopped onto the chair as you sat on your bed. "You can sit by me if you want." You offered, patting the space next to you. He stood, having to slouch because of the height of the tent, and moved to sit by you. "Didn't you want to get to know each other better?" The dragon tamer nodded. "You mind if I just ask you questions? You don't have to answer them if you don't want." Brushing some hair out of your face so you could see him better, you smiled. "Yeah, that's fine."

"What other Pokemon are on your team?" You pulled out your phone to show him pictures. "You already met Kasai. I have an Inteleon named Mizu, a Rapidash named Titania, a Lucario named Roman, a Toxtricity named Kingston, and..." You went silent, realizing the last Pokemon on your team probably wasn't legal in Galar. You really needed to have that appealed, since your mother was the one who caught it in Sinnoh while she was champion. "I'll show you my last partner if you answer a question from me." Raihan raised an eyebrow, but motioned for you to ask.

"Why did you want to meet me so badly?" This question had been on your mind all day and frankly, you were dying to know. He was a prominent and powerful trainer, what reason could he have for wanting to meet you if he didn't even know who you were beforehand? You could see a blush form on Raihan's face as he fumbled over his explanation. "Well, I um... Okay, honestly, I saw you during the opening ceremony and I thought you stood out from the other challengers. I'll also admit that I thought you were... really gorgeous, so I wanted to introduce myself." You watched him as he tried to play off how awkward he seemed. "You thought I was? You don't think so now?" You teased, nudging him gently. "No, no, I still do!" Raihan spat out, words filled with worry. He didn't want you to think he didn't like you anymore. You scooted a bit closer to him. "Well, I think you're pretty gorgeous yourself." The words came out quietly, as if you hadn't even meant to say them. But you did. And he heard.

The moment seemed right, and so Raihan went for it. He leaned in close to you, resting his nose to the side of yours, just barely grazing your lips with his own. You were the one who closed the gap, connecting with his soft lips and practically melting into him. He was warmer than you thought he would be, and your skin tingled as you felt his hands move to your sides underneath his hoodie. His hands stayed static where they were until you pulled away. "Are you okay...?" You asked, lips still against his. "Yeah... Just trying to take the moment in..." He breathed, resting his forehead against yours.

Raihan took a deep breath before pulling you back in for another kiss. His hands began moving again, just around to settle on your back so he could pull you closer. You took the initiative to wrap your arms behind his neck, a hand roaming up and into his hair. His face was warm against yours and you could feel him growing warmer. The kiss was becoming a bit more intense than it was originally. Though, you certainly didn't mind. 

Eventually, you built up the confidence to move yourself onto Raihan's lap, which surprised him. He pulled away to look up at you, teal eyes wide. "O-oh, is this where tonight is going to go?" He asked, devilish grin sprawling across his features. "If you want it to. But it seems like you do." You said, wiggling your hips just a bit. This pulled a sudden moan out of the dragon tamer, and you were then the surprised one. "Yes, I want it to go this way." He moved back on the bed and set his hands on your sides as you leaned down to kiss him again. 

He slipped his tongue gently into your mouth to test your reaction, and you quickly intertwined yours with his. You could feel the straining in his pants grow as you did so, and you smirked against his lips. You weren't particularly skilled in this, but you felt a certain amount of pride knowing you had turned on Raihan so quickly. 

His hands made their way under your shirt as you shrugged off the hoodie. You worked your own hands down his back to the hem of his uniform, tugging it up and over his head while he did the same to your shirt. He stopped everything for a brief instant, eyes wandering over your body. He was taking it all in, trying to remember every detail of you in case he never saw it again. Brought back to reality by the feeling of your lips against his neck, his hands moved up your back to take off your bra. 

Once you were almost completely revealed to him, his chest grew extremely warm. There was a great amount of pleasure to be taken in seeing the beauty of someone you admired, and that was the way Raihan felt in this moment. Your hands gently passed down his bare chest, sending tingles down his spine. Every time you touched him, he felt like he was ascending. He never wanted this to end.

He moved you so that you were laying back on the cot as he stood and took off his pants. While he did this, you took off your own and waited for him to turn around. When he did, you could see a blush erupt on his face, something you never thought you would see. He was absolutely stunning. Every inch of him was beyond your imagination and you were having trouble believing that you were really there with him. 

Moving back over you, he pressed kisses up and down every bit of exposed skin he could get to, sucking gently to leave marks here and there. Every time he touched you, it felt like pure bliss, especially as you felt a hand drifting up your thigh to your heat. Raihan slowly dragged his fingers over you, sliding past your underwear to slip a finger in to test how you reacted. His actions pulled a moan from you, and he grinned as he added another finger. Connecting his lips with yours so you were now moaning into his mouth, he continued to move faster and faster, his thumb occasionally flicking over your clit, making you arch your back each time he did.

You could feel his length pressing against your leg, and you slipped a hand between the two of you to run down his chest and into his briefs. Tugging them down just enough for him to pop out, you wrapped a hand around his shaft and began pumping slowly. He shuddered, his pace slowing as he melted into your hand. Moaning as he began to kiss your neck and collarbone, he pulled his fingers out of you and cleaned them off by sticking them in his mouth. You watched him do this, sending waves of heat through your body. He pulled his briefs down the rest of the way, and then your underwear. 

"I... don't know if I have a condom..." He mumbled, standing and grabbing the backpack he had brought with him, rifling through his things. You really hoped he would find something, but you were going to let him fuck you regardless. Triumphant, he returned to the cot as he rolled the condom over his length. Placing himself back over you again, he stroked your cheek and kissed you. "Are you ready...?" He asked quietly, wanting to make sure you were alright with this. "Yeah... I am." You responded against his lips as he lined himself up with your entrance. He slowly pushed in, waiting for you to tell him he was good to move. Once he got the okay, he pushed in the rest of the way until he was fully settled inside you.

Raihan filled you perfectly, like he was meant to be inside you. Your hands made their way to his shoulders to get a good grip, as his hands settled on your hips. He began moving slowly at first, wanting to give you ample time to to adjust to the feeling. But as soon as you moaned "Faster" against his lips, that was all he needed. His hips snapped into a fast pace, the sound of skin against skin filling the space around you. Your hands dragged down the sides of his back and you were sure you would leave marks, but you didn't care and neither did he. In fact, he moaned as you did so, making him move even faster than you thought possible. 

Your legs moved to wrap around his waist and he gripped your hips harder as his pace became a bit erratic. You looked at him, his hair messy and intense desire in his eyes. You felt a tight heat forming in your stomach as Raihan's grip tightened even further, and suddenly the heat erupted as his head dipped down, moans filling the tent from both of you as you reached your climax in tandem. 

He didn't pull out right away, instead relishing in the moment for just a bit. Eventually, he moved out of you and threw the condom in the small trash bag you had by the chair. Settling in beside you as he pulled the blanket up from the bottom of the bed, he pressed soft kisses to your neck and cheek while he wrapped an arm around your waist. "I really like you..." He said softly, almost like he was admitting something. He couldn't see you smile, but his words meant a lot. "I like you too, a lot." You whispered back. He snuggled into you, his head resting against the back of your neck. "Stay with me tomorrow night in Hammerlocke." It was a simple request that you were more than willing to fulfill. When you agreed, you felt him smile against your skin, and he quickly fell asleep. He could learn about your last Pokemon another day.

You felt so comfortable here with him. You felt safe, even with the cold, dark world right outside. Maybe, just maybe, if he was here... Everything would be okay.


	9. Raihan/Reader 2 (Tamer of Dragons)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INCLUDES: Suggestive dancing
> 
> Continuation of previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure I'm going to move this to its own independent story, but I'll put one more chapter here for now!

Your mother had been the Champion of the Sinnoh region when she met your father. She had captured one of the most powerful Pokemon to ever exist, and kept it for herself when she moved to Galar. She took great care of it, and when she left to rejoin your father, she put its care on you. 

Her parting gift was a Pokemon and a goodbye, and that was the last you saw of her. You had never seen the Pokemon, so you didn't even know what it was. But you added it to your team, knowing your mother held it in very high regard.

You had the intention of keeping the Pokemon a mystery, maybe as a final surprise from your parents. But once you decided to take on the Gym Challenge, it became obvious that you would have to find it out what it was.

Releasing it from its Pokeball at home was a mistake. It was much larger than you expected. But it quickly recognized at you as being related to your mother and relaxed at the sight of you. You immediately knew that this Pokemon was illegal in Galar, so you almost always kept it in its Pokeball. It was already fairly powerful so you didn't have much of a need to train it, other than to listen to your commands.

You kept its existence secret from anyone you met, and Raihan was the closest you'd ever gotten to telling someone. But you two had gotten distracted before you could tell him, and now you were waking up with his arm wrapped around you.

That night, you had slept better than you had in years. You felt like nothing in the world could harm you while he was there. You could stay there forever. But you felt him start to stir and you turned so you were facing him when he woke up. Glimmering teal eyes slowly emerged and he smiled at you, a sleepy, beautiful smile that you wanted to keep in your memory. He gently brushed his nose against yours and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. "I'm glad I'm waking up next to you." He whispered, voice low and rough from sleep. "I'm glad you're here too, I slept so-" You were cut off by the sound of a roar from outside the tent. 

You moved quickly; you recognized that roar and knew what you needed to do. Pulling on a pair of pants and throwing on a sweatshirt, you bolted outside the tent. You hadn't realized that Raihan was right behind you. Before you stood a 17 foot tall Pokemon, who had broken free of its Pokeball. Breathing quietly, you approached your partner and rested a hand on its leg, the closest thing you could reach. "I'm right here. I'm sorry I haven't let you out recently, it's too dangerous, you know that..." You said gently, as it craned its neck to rest its head beside yours. 

"Holy shit..." You heard from behind you. Whipping around, you saw Raihan with his jaw dropped, staring at your partner. You understood why, it was an impressive sight. Noticing him, the Pokemon moved back to its full height and looked down at him.

Red eyes made their way up and down the dragon tamer, and all you could do was watch as Dialga approached him. 

"This is... the time Pokemon right? Of the Sinnoh creation trio?" He asked, eyes still glued to the temporal Pokemon. You nodded, picking up your partner's Pokeball. "My mom was on her way to becoming the Champion of the Sinnoh region when Dialga and Palkia were summoned by Team Galactic. She captured this one-" You patted Dialga's leg, "-and decided to keep it. Oddly enough, for being the physical embodiment of time, it's incredibly calm and kind." You explained as you pulled your Pokemon back into its home. "So that's the Pokemon you didn't want to tell me about?" Raihan asked, a hand resting on his hip as he shifted his weight to one leg. "Yeah... It's just a whole mess that I have to figure out, and if I don't get it approved to be in the region soon, I'll either be jailed or sent to Sinnoh." You said, placing the ball back with the rest of your team. "Dialga is a Dragon-type, yeah?" He asked as he watched you. "Steel-Dragon. Although I've never used it in a battle, so I'm not sure what move-set it has."

Making you way back into the tent, you sat down on the messy bed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just a sensitive topic, I guess." You clarified, hoping he wasn't too upset. "I completely understand. I know how much trouble you could get into having it, and I don't want that to happen to you. Besides, I got to see one of the most powerful Dragon Pokemon to ever exist. I'm not complaining." Raihan laughed and sat down next to you. "I can help you with the paperwork you have to do to register Dialga. Hopefully my involvement will speed up the process." He said, resting a hand on your leg. "I have to get back to Hammerlocke, but I'll see you at the match? And then later?" He asked, and you smiled. "Yeah, absolutely. I wouldn't miss it for anything." You both packed up your things, and you watched sadly as he went back into the city. 

Sighing as you felt Dialga's Pokeball wiggling in your bag, you made your way around the area you were in to find a secluded spot for your partner to walk around for a short time. A large group of trees with little visibility from the outside seemed the perfect spot. You let all of your Pokemon out, as Dialga always seemed more comfortable with the rest of your team than just by itself. It was nice to see them all playing together. Dialga would shrink down to be able to play with the others, and you were happy to see that it was becoming friendlier. That was your mother's biggest problem with it; it refused to be around other Pokemon. But you figured it just needed a different kind of trainer, and it seemed like you were what it needed.

Honestly, it was what you needed too. Something to motivate you. Knowing it needed constant attention and training was a lot of what made you choose to pick up your team again. 

You let them play for just a bit more, throwing a bouncy ball for them to catch and bring back a few times, until you decided it was time to get to Hammerlocke. You wished you could keep them out longer, but it wasn't traditional for a trainer to have a partner following them in Galar like it was in other regions. Your team sadly returned to their Pokeballs and you made your way to the dragon mouth entrance of the city.

Immediately stopped by a League staff member, you remembered that Raihan told you to show them your League card and they would let you in. You did so, and after communicating with another staff member, the one at the entrance let you in. 

It was a large city; not as huge as Wyndon, but still quite big. You made your way to the stadium, which was incredibly easy to find, and showed yet another League staff member your card so you could get to the area Raihan had told you to go to. It was a small seating area that was right behind where he would be during his battle. You moved to sit before you notice a note in the seat.

'To my number one fan,' Now, that was a bit arrogant, despite the truth behind it.

'Got you the best seat in the house. As long as I haven't Dynamaxed, you'll have the perfect view of my ass ;)' Well. It would be a lie to say that you hadn't already thought of that.

'Can't wait to see you afterwards! After I win, me and some of the other leaders are going to the Noivern Nightclub and I'd love for you to come. Just meet me in my locker room and we'll go together!'

Now that was an offer you couldn't resist. Being able to meet the other gym leaders was definitely a plus, but spending the night with Raihan in a club? That sounded like an adventure that could only end in the most fun way possible.

You watched as the crowds piled into the stadium. His matches were always fairly packed. Considering he was probably the most popular gym leader in the region, this was no surprise. You were glad that you were given this seat, otherwise it would've been next to impossible to get a good seat.

The match started quickly, and ended just the same.

A sandstorm blew dirt all around the stadium and it was hard to see exactly what happened, but based on your recollection of Raihan's previous matches, you assumed he had Gigantamaxed his Duraludon and taken down his opponent with G-Max Depletion. It was incredibly exciting to see him battle, even if you couldn't really see much at all. You knew he was there, and he was fighting with all his strength.

Once the match was officially over, you made your way to his locker room where he was doing an interview just outside the door. Once he saw you, he waved you over.

"This is the challenger I was telling you about! I would've endorsed her if I could have. Everyone at home should watch for her during the Gym Challenge, because I know she's got a lot of potential." He grinned at you, throwing an arm around your shoulders. You were glad the interview ended after his last statement; you didn't want the entire region to see your blushing face. The interviewers left and once they were out of sight, Raihan pulled you into a kiss.

Pulling away, you could see a smile still plastered on his face. "Hey! I've still got to take a picture for this match, do you mind being in it with me?" You couldn't say no to that face, so you nodded and moved in closer to him while he pulled out his phone. 

You weren't expecting him to snap the photo while he pressed a kiss to your cheek. "You're going to post that?" You asked, genuinely curious. He shook his head. "Not yet. I'll wait until we've decided what's happening with us before I do." His regard to your feelings was refreshing, and you were thankful for it. "Let's take another, okay?" Raihan wrapped an arm around your shoulders and smiled for the phone, and you did too. It was a really sweet picture, and no one could accuse you two of being romantic. 

Raihan posted the picture, the caption stating he was thankful that a good friend could come to see his match. He made sure to tell you that he saw you as more than a friend, but didn't want to say anything more for now. You stood outside the locker room while he changed, and when he came out, he hooked his arm in yours and the two of you made your way out of the stadium.

You met the other gym leaders at the club. You finally saw Piers in person, and you got to see Milo and Nessa again. You assumed that tonight was just for the younger gym leaders, until you saw someone who was decidedly not a gym leader come to greet the group. 

He was a sight to behold in person, bright eyes and messy purple hair with that cape. You were surprised he made it to the club on time considering all the rumors you'd heard of his issues with directions. The champion said hello to everyone, until he saw you. "You're one of the gym challengers, right? Did you already beat Kabu?" Leon asked, a bit surprised. "No, um, I'm actually just here because of Raihan." You explained, nudging the man in question. "Oh yeah, we met at the opening ceremony and... decided to get to know each other better." It seemed the other leaders knew the dragon tamer all too well, and they laughed. "So you've got a crush on her?" Nessa teased, your face burning red. "I'd like to think it's mutual." Raihan laughed, pulling you a bit closer to him. 

This was it. You either admitted you liked him in front of his friends, or you embarrassed him and yourself by staying silent. If you said yes, that would mean his friends would assume you were dating. But honestly, that didn't seem to bad to you.

"It definitely is mutual." You said, planting a kiss on Raihan's cheek. The others feigned disgust, but you could tell they were happy for you two. Raihan seemed relieved, like he had doubts that you liked him as well. 

The two of you stuck behind as the rest of the group made their way into the club. You turned so you were facing Raihan. "So... do you want to figure this out now...?" He asked, rocking back and forth on his feet. "Well, I don't want to mess up your public image or anything..." You said quietly, not looking at him. You felt a hand under your chin as he moved your head to look at him. "You're not going to do that. Besides, my image as a trainer should be based on my skill, not my love life. If people judge me for you, then that's their problem." His words put you at ease, and you smiled. "Then... maybe we could try this out? You and me?" It seemed your words surged happiness into Raihan. "I would love that."

Taking your hand, you walked into the club together and found the others, already dancing to the loud music. It had gotten fairly late, and the club was packed. Everyone seemed to be minding their own business. Suddenly, you felt hands on your hips and you looked up to see the grinning culprit. "I love this song! Dance with me?" Raihan said, hands moving you gently to the blasting music. You began to move along with him, a silent yes to his question. There were no words, so it was definitely club music. 

You were actually enjoying yourself. Clubs weren't usually your scene, since you didn't have many people to go with. But being here with Raihan was way different from any experience you'd had in the past. You felt yourself moving closer to him, wanting to be right up against him. He definitely noticed, as his grip on your hips tightened. 

Oh. That was familiar.

Looking up at him, you locked eyes. You knew he had thought the same thing. A sudden rush of confidence and heat burst through you, and you pressed against him, practically melting into him. This surprised him, but he wasn't going to miss this opportunity. His hands slid onto your lower back as the two of you moved in tandem to the music. No one around you paid any attention, and you felt like you were alone with him again.

You certainly weren't going to protest as Raihan slowly turned you around. His hands moved to settle just above your hips and you could feel him flush against you as you moved with him to the music. You weren't expecting to feel his length pressing against your ass, but you wouldn't complain about it. The feeling just made you more confident. The most attractive man in this club was with you, dancing with you, grinding against you, and only with you. You could see other people eyeing him enviously, but his entire focus was on you.

He wanted you.

And how you wanted him too. You moved your hands back, up and over his shoulders and neck, and into the back of his hair, tugging lightly. You felt his hands move up your front until they were resting over your chest, for just a second. He bent his neck so he was next to your ear, and bit your earlobe before squeezing your chest and moving his hands back down to your hips. 

Just the small gesture had sent heat running through your entire body. You rolled back against him, making sure to press against his hardened length. You felt his grip tighten when you did so, making a cocky grin appear on your face. Knowing you were driving him crazy just with these simple actions really made you want to just drag him out of the club and back to his house. But you knew how suspicious that would look to his friends, and so you settled for just dancing with him. 

The song grew louder and louder, and Raihan once again moved down next to your ear. "Wish we could leave now..." He whispered, just loud enough for you to hear. His deep voice sent shivers down your spine, and you pulled his hair again. He pulled you in and started kissing your neck. You almost couldn't handle how much he was turning you on right now, but there wasn't much you could do about it, other than just keep moving to the music. 

You could hear the song begin to wind down, and you could feel Raihan's disappointment grow as the crowd settled down and everyone began paying attention to what was around them again. He let his hands fall off you, and you turned back around to face him. His face was red and his hair was messy, though that was probably your fault. 

Neither one of you had noticed that the lights had come up a bit in the club, making it so everyone in the club was suddenly aware that Raihan was there. He pulled you in for a kiss, his hands at the bottom of your back holding you close to him. At that moment, he was far too pent up and asked if you wanted to leave. You nodded and he began guiding you out of the club. 

Waking up next to him wasn't a new sight, but it was still a good one. You grabbed your Rotom phone off the bedside table and checked your notifications as you did every morning. You were shocked to see nearly hundreds of new notifications, almost every single one of them the same.

'BREAKING: Dragon Tamer Raihan seen with new girlfriend, a Gym Challenger' along with a picture of you kissing in the club. 

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song was absolutely darude sandstorm, by the way


	10. Kabu/Reader 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just something really quick until i finish the next full chapter!

"I'm... I'm scared. Nessa has the advantage over me, and if I lose..." You muttered as you paced the locker room. Your mentor sat on a bench, watching as you walked back and forth across the tile floor. He sighed and stood, stretching a bit before making his way to you.

Placing a gentle hand on your shoulder, he stopped your pacing. "Listen. You are incredibly powerful and we've trained for this. We went to the mines and lakes, and everywhere else we could have possibly gone to hone your skills. You have moves in your arsenal that will do well against her team." Kabu turned you to face him. "You've got this." 

You took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. Your eyes met his, and he smiled at you. That smile could always calm you down. That smile had put you at ease before your very first match when you were a teen, and it still had the same effect now.

But in this moment, it was just a little different. Rather than it coming from the man you had a silly crush on, it came from the man who held you at night and ran his fingers through your hair until you fell asleep. It was from the man who made you laugh when you'd had a rough day, or would cook you curry when he could tell you needed food but you didn't want to admit it. It was Kabu, the man who loved you and would take care of you to the end of time. 

"You're going to be amazing, like you've always been." He assured you, before you nodded and headed onto the turf, but not before he could steal a kiss. 

You had taught your Charizard Solar Beam just for this match, and it had been a good idea since Nessa's Gigantamax Drednaw was a force to be reckoned with. But just as Kabu said you would, you gained the victory, much to the Water Gym Leader's chagrin. 

Nearly sprinting back to the locker room, you flew into Kabu's arms, who picked you up and spun you around. "I'm so proud of you! You're the most amazing trainer the region- no, the world has ever seen! I love you so much!" When he said this, he put you down, looking a bit shocked at his own words. He stepped back a bit and his eyes stuck to the floor. 

Taking a few steps forward to close the distance, you took his hands in yours and pressed your nose against his. "I love you too, Kabu." The tiniest of blushes crept onto his face, before he planted a soft kiss on your forehead. "You don't need to humor an old man, kiddo." You pushed his chest playfully and shook your head. "I'm not, I promise! Really. I've been wanting to say it but... The time was never right." You explained, which caused him to laugh a bit. "I don't think there's ever a right time. It's just when you feel it. And well, I feel it."

"I do too."


	11. Kabu/Reader 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INCLUDES: Praise kink, light dom/sub elements (not too much though)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to come out! I've been dealing with college work and other stuff, but I'll try to be more consistent. Hopefully I'll have a new chapter out once a week. Thank you all for your patience!

It was becoming harder and harder to hide your relationship with Kabu as you were together for longer. You had done a fairly good job so far, considering he had revealed his feelings for you nearly a year ago. But everyone, fans and media alike, wanted to know why the young and fiery new gym leader wasn't dating someone. Your own family was even questioning why you hadn't any advances on that "sweet young man" Raihan. 

Regardless, you continued your training with Kabu and tried to become stronger as a trainer so you could improve the image of Motostoke. You knew you would never be Champion; Leon was far too powerful and the next Champion should be someone fresh. This didn't stop you from trying to be the strongest you could, and your mentor encouraged this.

You had a rematch with Raihan, something he had been asking for since you beat him the first time. There had been rumors that he had been training more and more with Leon, and that a dragon trainer from another region had come to work with him. 

"Seems like you're causing quite a ruckus." Kabu said as you told him everything you'd heard. "The mighty Raihan needs to train even harder just to get a shot at beating you. I'm proud." Your mentor was constantly praising you, and it made you a lot more confident. If a trainer as powerful as Kabu thought that you were deserving of his praise, then that had to mean something.

As you sat on the couch together, watching some reruns of Raihan's matches, your phone buzzed. "My mom." You told him, and he laughed. Your mother was constantly checking up on you, always asking how training was going and when you were going to find a boyfriend. 

This text was the same as usual.

'Hi honey! Just checking in you, your father and I are so excited for your match tomorrow! Maybe you and Raihan will connect during your match, who knows haha! Tell Kabu we say hello.' She never was very subtle about what she wanted.

"Mom says hi." You said, nudging Kabu. "Oh, well tell her that I also say hello, and that her daughter is an excellent trainer and even better in bed." He teased, winking at you. You laughed and shook your head. "I am absolutely not telling my mother that. She doesn't even know about us yet." You could see a serious look come over his face. "What's wrong?"

Letting his head fall back on the top of the couch, he sighed. "Well... No one knows about us. Doesn't really feel right." You blinked. You thought it was a mutual choice to remain quiet about the relationship. In fact, he was the one who'd wanted it in the first place. "Do you... want people to know?" You asked quietly, turning to look at him. Kabu shrugged. "Maybe. I don't want the attention of the media, but I do want to be able to show you off."

You smiled. His intentions were good, he wasn't upset. And now that you thought about it, would it really be so bad for people to know? Other than a few initial questions you two would certainly have to answer, it didn't seem that bad if you went public about your relationship. You could finally act like a couple, and everyone would stop hounding you about dating Raihan.

You felt a hand on your leg. "We don't have to figure this out right now. I know you've got a lot on your mind, and you sure don't need anything else stressing you out. Let's just get a good night's sleep and we can talk about it after your match tomorrow, okay?" His patience was calming. You nodded and stood up with him to head to bed.

Kabu generally didn't see you on match days until after it was over. He didn't want to distract you, so he just stayed at home until the match. He always had the same seat at the stadium, and today was no different. He quickly found his seat and got ready to cheer you on. He proudly carried the honor of being your loudest fan.

The match started soon after he sat down. Raihan strode out onto the field, snapping a few pictures like always. Kabu watched as you walked out. He had given you his bench coat as a sort of memento for his time as gym leader. You always wore it. You told everyone it was to honor your mentor and predecessor, but it was really because it still smelled like him. 

You were so focused when you got out onto the field, and Kabu loved seeing that. Tossing the coat off to the side, you took your battle stance and called out your first partner.

The match was enthralling. It was constantly back-and-forth between the two of you, and no one knew who would win until the very last minute. You were both down to your last Pokemon; your Typhlosion against his Duraludon. 

Your hopes of winning were extinguished when you learned Raihan's Duraludon had learned Max Rockfall. 

He had given you your first loss as a leader in an exhibition match. 

The two of you met in the middle to shake hands, where he pulled you into a hug instead. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I really needed this win." You nodded, giving him a gentle squeeze before pulling away. But then suddenly, Raihan's voice was booming through the stadium.

"It's no secret that my opponent and I are the strongest gym leaders in Galar. I don't know about you guys, but I think we make the perfect pair." You had a feeling where this was going. He turned to you and grinned. "So, would you make my night and go on a date with me?" The audience erupted in 'aw's', but your face turned bright red. You could see Kabu in your peripheral, and he looked just as uncomfortable as you.

'Well,' you thought. 'Better now than never.' You swallowed a bit before finally speaking, the audience on the edge of their seats in anticipation. "As-- um, as flattered as I am by the gesture, I actually... already have a boyfriend." You responded. A gasp resounded from the stadium and Raihan's face dropped, but he quickly pulled a smile together again. "Oh! Well, that's news to all of us. Mind telling everyone who it is?" 

You were still struggling to grasp the fact that you'd lost for the first time, and now Raihan was trying to out your relationship in front of the entire region? This was not going well.

"I, um, well..." You knew that Raihan was just trying to make the situation less awkward for him, but you didn't know what to say. 

But then it all just came pouring out. "Okay well in all honesty, Kabu and I have been together for about a year now and I was just really nervous about how everyone would react so we kept it secret and now I feel like a jerk for rejecting you in front of everyone but I'm really happy with him and I'd like to stay friends with you."

Yikes. 

The crowd was silent as they took in everything you said. Everyone's eyes were on you, including Raihan. And in that moment it was all too much. You ran off the field, on the verge of tears until you got to your locker room where you broke down. 

Not only had you lost the match, you'd also just revealed your relationship with your mentor to everyone without talking to him first and you'd rejected one of your close friends in front of the entire region. You felt beyond awful. 

Until Kabu came in.

He sat down next to you and rubbed your back until you stopped crying. "I'm sorry I said all of that..." You mumbled into his chest when he pulled you into a hug. "There's no need to be sorry, I'm not upset. Now everyone knows and we can be a couple." He said, pressing a kiss to your forehead. "You're really not upset?" Kabu shook his head. "I wanted to tell people, I just didn't know the right time. I guess there was no right time." He laughed gently as you stepped away. "I... Yeah, you're right. There wasn't ever a right time. I'm glad that it's out."

Taking your hands in his, he smiled at you. "Let's get you home. I'll make you some curry and maybe something sweet too." He was always thinking of you.

Thankfully, the walk back to your home had few people, and those that were there didn't say anything to you. You made your way inside and Kabu guided you to the couch while he stepped into the kitchen.

It didn't take long for the warm smell of curry to fill the house and you smiled. Kabu's cooking was much better than any restaurant and you were thankful he was willing to cook for you anytime. He walked into the living room with two bowls of rice and curry and handed one to you as he sat down. 

The two of you ate in silence, other than the sound of the TV. You had been watching some of Kabu's old exhibition matches, and you couldn't help but wonder how you got so lucky to have such an amazing trainer as your mentor. 

You watched as he settled in next to you and began eating. He was so methodical with every bite, just like he was in every other aspect of life. Battling, cooking, and... Well now that you thought about it, you weren't so sure he was as methodical in the bedroom. You thought about that as you ate. 

Perhaps that hadn't been such a good idea. Now you really wanted to test your theory. Watching as he set his bowl down on the coffee table and leaned back against the couch, you saw how his shirt tightened over his chest, thanks to years of a strict workout regimen. You watched as he rested an arm on the top of the cushions, seeing his muscles move as he did so. You couldn't help but be in awe of him and everything he did. 

He was so beautiful.

Kabu caught you staring and smiled at you. "What is it, kid?" His words pulled you out of your trance. "Oh, um. I was just looking at you." Kabu laughed a bit. "Not much to look at, huh?" You shoved him gently and shook your head. "You are a sight to behold, my love." A small blush grew across his face, something you weren't really used to. "Any particular reason you were looking?"

You might as well tell him. "I was just thinking, you're very orderly in everything you do and I was trying to remember if you are that way with me." He cocked a brow, looking a little confused for a moment, before the realization hit him. "Ohh, you mean... Yes, of course you mean that." You laughed at him a bit before laying against his side. "It was just a thought."

His hand drifted down to your side to pull you closer to him. "Darling, I promise I don't plan out everything I do when I'm with you. Usually it's spur of the moment and what I think you'll like." You nodded in understanding. It was then quiet between the two of you.

"I could show you, if you want."

Oh. That sounded lovely.

You looked up at him, eyes meeting, and he could see what you wanted. Grin spread wide across his face, he scooped you into his arms and carried you to the bedroom, where he promptly laid you on the bed. "Do you want me to be in charge?" He asked as he began to pull off his shirt. "Yes." Clear consent and being told what you wanted was all he needed. He pulled your legs so they were hanging off the edge of the bed and you wrapped them around his waist.

"Already hard? It doesn't take much anymore..." You teased, to which he rolled his eyes. "Have you seen yourself, princess? Knowing I get to have you, well, how could that not make me hard?" Your face erupted in a deep blush, his praise going right to your core. "O-oh..." You whispered, as he started to grind against you.

"Can you take your shirt off for me, angel?" Kabu asked, his hands gripping your hips. You nodded and started to tug your shirt over your head. "Thank you, love." This man was going to completely melt your heart someday.

You felt his hands slowly move up your sides, sending tingles across your skin as he did. His touch was so gentle, you almost couldn't feel his fingers brushing against you. His hands made their way behind you as he quickly pulled off your bra, leaving you exposed to him.

For a moment, he just looked at you. Admiring every inch of what he could see. Before him, this would make you want to curl up and cover yourself. But you loved the way Kabu looked at you. He made you feel absolutely beautiful.

This moment ended when you felt his fingers flick over your nipples. He had recently learned that was an incredibly sensitive spot for you and was taking full advantage of that knowledge. One hand worked your nipple, rolling it between his fingers and letting his thumb flick over it occasionally. The other hand made its way up to your chin, then your cheek, and then into your hair with a light grip. He began to gently run his fingers through your hair. 

The hand in your hair slowly moved so he was running his thumb over your bottom lip before gently sliding it into your mouth. Without thinking, you started sucking on it, which caused Kabu to grin wide. He pulled his thumb out and let his hand fall to your chest, where he ran his now wet finger over your nipple, pulling a moan from you.

You were so entranced in how his fingers felt that you hardly noticed Kabu had pulled your uniform shorts down along with your underwear. You could now quite easily feel his length pressing against you, and you were almost embarrassed at how wet he had already made you.

Looking up for just a second, you could see the strained look on his face as he continued his movements, thumbs flicking over your nipples and hips rolling against you. "Kabu... would you take off your pants?" You asked quietly. His eyes met yours and his brows raised. "What's the word, princess?" He asked, movements halting. "Please...?" Grinning, Kabu tugged his own shorts off, his free length now pressing flush against your heat. The strained look went away once contact was made, and he rolled his hips once more.

"Baby, I need you to scoot back a bit. I'm going to finger you, okay?" It was a command and a request rolled into one, and you were happy to oblige. Moving back so he would have room, you watched him drop to his knees so he was looking squarely between your legs. A hand grazed up your leg, across your thigh, and you felt a steady finger slowly enter you. It was almost torture for him to go as slowly as he was, but asking him to move faster would only make him slow down. You knew he wanted to be in control.

Eventually, he started to move faster to get more of a reaction out of you. His thumb played with your clit as he added another finger, curving them just perfectly inside of you. He was pulling you closer and closer to your edge with just his fingers. 

And then they were gone. You almost whined in displeasure, until you looked up and saw him standing at the end of the bed with his cock in his hand. Slow, even strokes to his length nearly set you aflame as you watched your lover pleasure himself. 

"Princess..." Kabu growled, seeing your reaction. "I need you to come closer." You scrambled over to him, sitting on your knees and looking up at him. "Do you know what I want?" He asked, voice low and rough. Playing innocent, you shook your head. "No, what do you want...?" His free hand made its way under your chin and he gripped it, just tight enough. "I want you to suck my cock, angel. Can you do that for me?" 

Your answer was to do as he asked. Replacing his hand with your own, you slowly stroked his length while laying small licks to the head of his cock. The hand under your chin moved to the back of your head, fingers running through your hair. You gradually moved your mouth over his cock, sucking slowly to tease him like he did you.

He wasn't wanting to be teased though.

Pressing your head farther down on his cock, you nearly gagged but quickly grew accustomed to the feeling. "Oh fuck, your mouth feels amazing darling..." Kabu groaned, the grip on your hair tightening. You set a pace, bobbing your head up and down while stroking the length that couldn't quite fit in your mouth. The moans coming from him were beyond sinful, but only encouraged you to move faster.

Before you could make him cum, he pulled your head off his cock. "I don't want this to end that fast." Pushing you onto your back once more, Kabu lined himself up between your legs, looking to you for the okay to move. You nodded, and he immediately pushed in. He started slow, like usual, but sped up much faster than he normally did. Setting a near brutal pace, Kabu mumbled out praises as he gripped your hips just tight enough. "Oh angel, you feel so good, you're so tight around my cock... I love you so much, princess..." You were able to get out a few words as he pounded into you. "I love... Oh, I love you too..." 

Those were practically the only coherent words you spoke the entire time. Kabu's length hit you in just the right spot, making you moan over and over. You grabbed for his arms, and then his chest, nails dragging down his skin. "Kabu... harder..." He locked eyes with you, continuing at his current pace. "P-please!" You called out, earning his faster movements. 

You could tell he wasn't going to last much longer, and when his hips began to stutter, his grip tightened on your hips. "Oh baby, I'm going to-" He didn't even finish his sentence before he came. Never one to be selfish, he continued to pound into you, fingers moving to play with your clit and nipple.

Kabu didn't stop until you were screaming his name and cumming on his cock.

Chest heaving, he laid down next to you on the bed. You curled up next to him and cuddled into his chest. "That was... certainly not methodical." He laughed, deep and low. "So you enjoyed it?" You pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I more than enjoyed that, Kabu." He smiled and returned the kiss.

"I'm glad, angel."


	12. Leon/Reader 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to sad music way too much recently and so i wanted to write a slightly angsty chapter with leon that ends in sweet fluff. i'll have another chapter up soon (hopefully), but i'm taking requests for it. so if you have a request, please leave it below!

It had been three months since you had seen Leon.

There had been texts, of course. You would message him when you were free, and then wait hours for reply of just a few words. 

No calls. No visits. Absolutely nothing.

And at this point you were losing hope. Not that you wanted to, but frankly, there was nothing else you could do. Just a few months ago, he was laying beside you almost every night and telling you that he wanted to be by your side for the rest of his life. And then he had to go to Wyndon, then Hammerlocke, then Postwick, and on and on, and he was never with you. 

You had stayed in Motostoke, that's where you needed to be. You had tot take the occasional trip to Wyndon for League meetings, but you never saw Leon.

You had to forget about it, because if you didn't, you wouldn't perform as well in your matches as you knew you needed to. You just needed to focus on your upcoming battle with Melony. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to prepare for, since you had the type advantage. 

All that gave you was time to think about how Leon had practically abandoned you. It was beyond disheartening. All you could think about was being alone for so long, but having to put up an image of happiness and confidence. No one even knew the two of you had been together, so honestly, you questioned why you were even sad. Had it even been real?

You couldn't deny that you were upset, but you just kept telling yourself that there wasn't anything to be upset about. Shaking off that nagging feeling, you moved to your bedroom to put on your uniform.

Carrying on the traditional fire gym leader's uniform, you pulled on the long-sleeved black shirt, watching as the flames on the sleeves curved over your arms. You pulled the white shorts up your legs and then tugged on the gym leader's shirt, tucking it into the shorts. Taking a seat on your bed, you slipped into the bright red socks and bi-colored trainers. 

Taking one last look in the mirror, you sighed. 'Get it out of your head. He's the champion, he has better things to do than romance a gym leader.' You grabbed your bag, threw on Kabu's old bench coat, and made your way to your stadium. 

It was quiet, almost dead silent, when you walked through the doors. You glanced around the lobby, the fire gym's symbol plastered everywhere and posters telling of the gym challenge all over as well. You knew that you would soon get your first batch of challengers, as the opening ceremony was set to happen in a few days. And you would have to see Leon.

Shake that away.

You stepped right onto the turf, you knew the stadium well enough that you could just pass the locker room and go right there. The field was still daunting to you. It was huge and open, and you felt so small standing in the center.

Soon, you heard people start to enter the stands, and you went out to the lobby to greet fans, sign autographs, and hand out your league card. You almost always ran out before you could get to everyone that wanted one, but you always saved a rare one for a special visitor that you chose. 

As you looked around the lobby, you saw that it was nearly empty, and you moved to go back on the turf when you felt a tap on your shoulder. Expecting to see a young fan, you took the rare card out of your pocket and held it out as you turned. 

"Can I get a league card?" The face was smiling but filled with shame as well. Purple hair framed the sad face, and all you could do was let out a huff of air before you sharply turned and jogged onto the turf, leaving the champion standing by himself in the lobby with nothing to tell of your conversation except for a league card.

As you expected, the match was short and decisive. Melony was always kind to you after your matches since she had also been close with Kabu, and you walked off the field together into the locker rooms.

"You seemed a bit off during that battle, sweetie." She said, taking on a maternal concern. "Oh, well... I'm just having some personal issues right now. Nothing to worry about." You smiled at her, before dropping the facade and taking a seat next to her. "Is it Leon...?" Melony asked quietly, rubbing your back gently. "How'd you know?" You were shocked; you had thought the relationship had been kept well under wraps. "The way he looks at you tells all." She explained, giving you a gentle smile. 

You shook your head. "I haven't seen him in three months. Until today, at least. He randomly showed up in the lobby asking for my league card, and I couldn't bear to even look at him. He just up and abandoned me, and thinks that a gesture like that will get him back in my good graces." Melony laughed, something you weren't expecting. "Leon likes to keep his personal problems to himself, so I'm sure he hasn't told you, which makes sense. Ever since the chairman has gotten the idea into his head that the region needs help, he's been keeping that poor boy locked up in Rose Tower and running all over Galar to help him." Once again, Melony shocked you. 

"How could he not tell me?" And at this point, you started to cry. You weren't even sure you wanted to know why he hadn't said anything to you. "He probably didn't want to worry you, sweetie. He knows you have your own gym to oversee, and knowing Leon, he wouldn't want to put his problems on you." You knew she was right, and you also knew you needed to find Leon. "Thank you, Melony. I really appreciate it." You stood along with the ice gym leader, and she pulled you into a big hug. "You two seem really great together. I'm sure he just wants to fix things with you." 

Grabbing your bag, you jogged out of the locker room and into the lobby. The champion was still sitting on one of the couches, looking significantly worse for wear. He must have been bombarded with the crowds leaving, and it even looked like he had been crying?

Your footsteps alerted him to your presence and he immediately jumped off the couch and nearly ran towards you. "Hey, I know what I did earlier wasn't the best way to approach you, and I should've been a lot more caring about the whole situation, and I'm so so-" He was cut off by you throwing your arms around him. "I'm sorry I wasn't as understanding as I could have been." You mumbled into his chest. His hands ran up your back, pulling you close to him. "I should have told you what was going on, I shouldn't have kept anything from you. You must've felt so lonely and confused." You nodded, head pressed against him. "I'm so sorry, love. You deserve so much better, and I'll be better for you."

He rubbed your back, his other hand coming up to the side of your face. You pulled away from the hug, and looked up at him. His smile was back and it was genuine this time. "I love you, darling. I'll never leave you alone again."


	13. Update

hi! this isn't a chapter, just an important update. i'm going to revise the raihan chapters and put them in their own story. i've re-read them myself and i don't like some parts, so i'm going to fix those and continue it as its own actual story. stay tuned for more chapters here and for the raihan story!

thank you!


	14. Piers/Reader 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst but mostly fluff with Piers. Same reader as previous chapter. Thank you to paige bensinger for the chapter idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry it's been such a long time since I last updated. I've had mid-terms, a sprained wrist, and crazy snow days that have been stressing me out a lot, but I'm back and I plan on updating as much as I can now, along with my separate Raihan work. Thank you for your patience and support!

You had been meeting with Piers for almost 8 years now, still meeting every year on the anniversary of him becoming a gym leader. Some meetings hadn't been romantic, as you had been in and out of relationships in those years. He had as well, and although you didn't know all the details of every relationship, it made you uncomfortably jealous when you knew he was with someone. You knew it was hypocritical. But over the time you'd known him, you'd grown to have real feelings for him. 

It was nearing the day when you would meet him once again. Because of the change in the Gym Challenge schedule, it started sooner than it had before and was already happening by the time Piers' gym leader anniversary came around. You were busy, since you had been assigned the coordinator position of this year's challenge, meaning you had to get hotel rooms for every challenger and arrange match times, among other things. And you knew Piers was busy too, but you two had always made time for your yearly meeting.

Usually the day before you met, he would call and let you know where to meet him. But it was the day before and the call never came. 

You were incredibly worried. Had he gotten hurt? Was he in trouble? Or did he just forget...? He couldn't have forgotten. It was an important day to him for more than just the fact that you two got together yearly. He was proud of his status as a gym leader and liked to celebrate it, but only with close company, meaning you. But him not calling definitely made you worry.

So you made the decision to take initiative. Tomorrow was one of the few days you had free, and you weren't going to waste it worrying. You'd had far too much time to think about him and what you wanted, and you were prepared to tell him exactly how you felt. You wanted to really be with him, and see him one-on-one more than once a year. And you hoped he felt the same.

You wanted to do something special, so you decided to prepare a little picnic for the two of you to share. You spent the rest of the day gathering ingredients to make his favorite foods and putting it all together into a nice basket to take with you to Spikemuth. You were hoping it would be a sweet surprise that he would enjoy. 

That night was spent tossing and turning, wondering if you had gotten everything right for the picnic and making sure you remembered the way to Spikemuth. But once you finally fell asleep, you dreamt of the dark-type gym leader. It felt like ages since you had last talked to him, and the day you last caught sight of him replayed in your dream.

It was at a league meeting with all of the leaders, the champion, and the chairman. Everyone was seated around a long table to discuss the upcoming gym challenge. The champion mentioned that he was endorsing a pair of challengers, a first for him. The chairman said he was also endorsing a challenger. And then Piers stood. It was rare for him to speak during a meeting, so all eyes went to him. He looked so different from the first time you had met. His hair was longer, he was much taller, and he had an air of sadness to him now. He said he was also endorsing a challenger, and was planning on retiring as gym leader after this challenge. He then sat again as shock wafted over the meeting. 

Gym leaders rarely retired at such a young age. He wouldn't answer any questions about his reasoning either, so no one knew why he was retiring. The meeting went on, and Piers left as soon as it was over. You didn't even get a chance to say anything to him.

The morning came abruptly and you quickly made your way out of bed and into a pair of clothes you had chosen for today. On your second meeting, Piers had given you an official Spikemuth gym pin to wear on your jacket. Since you couldn't show bias at work, you only got to wear it when you met up with him and so you wore it proudly today. You tugged on a black shirt and leather jacket, making your best attempt to fit in with the fashion trends of Spikemuth. 

Grabbing the basket, you left your home in Wyndon and caught a train to Hammerlocke. You had only been to Spikemuth a few times, but you were fairly confident in your ability to find your way there today. The only danger was wild Pokemon, and you had your own modest team with you that day.

'Oh no.' The thought passed through your mind as you reached into your bag and didn't feel a single Pokeball. You had completely forgotten your team in Wyndon and you had no time to go back. You had no repels either. All you could do was hope that no wild Pokemon came after you as you walked to Spikemuth.

For most of your walk, all seemed well. Your thoughts were filled with images of Piers' little smile that was so rarely seen by the public but you were lucky to have seen many times. You daydreamed of telling him how you felt and him reciprocating and the two of you falling in love. You knew it was silly, but it felt so nice that you couldn't help yourself. 

Until the noise.

It was loud and rumbled the ground. There was a bright red light, and suddenly, a giant Meowth stood before you menacingly. Your eyes drifted up until you finally saw the grin on the cat Pokemon's face, looking like it had just found its next meal. You had heard that Pokemon had been randomly Dynamaxing, but figured it was a one-time fluke and the champion would take care of it. But you knew Leon was in Wyndon right now, and you were all alone facing this enormous monster. 

Just as the Meowth looked like it was about to take a swipe at you, a black and white figure appeared in front of you, taking the hit of the Meowth. Almost immediately, the new opponent lashed out against the giant cat, hitting it with double the damage it had dealt. The Meowth staggered as a voice yelled out commands to what appeared to be an Obstagoon now fighting the Meowth. 

The danger you had once faced with the Dynamax Pokemon was quelled and you were safe once again. But all of the anxiety of nearly being killed caught up to you at once and you collapsed on the ground, with your last sight being a terrified and pale face looking over you.

When you woke up, you were in a dark room on a bed with a pink and black blanket covering you. You could hear the faint sounds of music from outside as you tried to sit up, but your throbbing head forced you back down.

"Looks like she's awake..." A voice came from the corner of the room, as you heard footsteps approaching you. And then he was there. Even in the dark room, you would recognize Piers' face anywhere. "I'll leave you two be, 've got things to do anyway." The door closed, and you were alone with him. 

"What were you thinking, comin' all the way out here? I thought you'd know 'bout the Dynamax problem." He said quietly, doing his best not to worsen your headache. "Well today's the day we'd usually meet and it's your last anniversary as a gym leader, so..." You mumbled, knowing it had been stupid to come out to Spikemuth. You should've just stayed in Wyndon. He was obviously busy and didn't need you getting in the way. "That's really sweet of ya, but I didn't call for a reason. I knew it was safer fer you to stay in Wyndon. As much as I wanted to see ya..." Piers laughed softly, like he knew something you didn't.

"You wanted to see me...?" You asked, voice small. "'Course I did. I like you. And I hated havin' to not talk to you at that meetin' a while back. But I couldn't let anyone know my reasons for retiring 'til I did it." He explained. "That doesn't really make sense, Piers." He sighed and shook his head. "No, it doesn't really. But..." He paused, thinking things over for a moment. "I'm retirin' for a few reasons. I want my sister to take over, first of all. She'll do this place better than I ever could." That made sense. You had seen some of Marnie's battles and she already had an impressive fan following. She could bring Spikemuth out of despondence. "But... 'member that first night we were together? You told me we couldn't be together as long as I was a gym leader. And 've had 8 years to think it over, so there's no need to try'n convince me otherwise."

His words were shocking. You had no idea he even remembered what you had said all those years ago, and you definitely didn't think it would be a reason why he was retiring. You just figured he wanted to focus on music. "You're retiring to be with me?" The surprise was evident in your voice and Piers chuckled. "Well, yeah. I've always liked you. And it always made me a little jealous knowing you were with someone else when we met up." You were relieved to know he felt the same way. "I actually came here to tell you that I like you, and... I want to be with you. I made this dumb picnic and everything, and I guess that's not as big of a gesture as giving up my job, but I figured it would be nice and I was going to confess over dinner and-" You were cut off by a pair of lips meeting yours. "You talk too much sometimes, ya know that?" He said against your lips, and you felt him smile. "I'll keep talking unless you kiss me again."

He sat next to you on the bed, pulling your legs and the blanket over his own legs and pulling you back into a kiss before pulling away again. "You do need to get some rest. You had a pretty hard fall earlier." You sighed and laid back. You watched as he stood, but before he could step away, you grabbed his hand. "Are you busy...?" You asked quietly and he shook his head. "Why?" 

"Could you stay with me?"

That was all it took. He pulled his jacket and boots off, and settled into the bed next to you. Wrapping his arms around you, you felt his hand stroking your head gently, slowly coaxing you back to sleep. "I won't ever leave you again, 'kay?" Piers said quietly, pressing a kiss to the back of your head. "I love you." His words practically melted your heart. "I love you too, Piers."


	15. Requests

hey all! thank you for being so patient and kind while waiting for new chapters of this to be uploaded. i appreciate it so much, and your feedback is always welcome!

i wanted to make a specific section where you could use the comments for requests. so this chapter will be that! if you have anything you want me to write, leave it down in the comments and i will do my very best to get to them all as soon as possible.

i only have a few rules, those being:

1\. if it's smut, 18+ only  
2\. i'm not super comfortable writing dub-con (absolutely no non-con), but i can make exceptions!  
3\. please be patient while waiting for your request, i love writing but i also have college and a busy life!

other things you should know:

-i'm definitely more experienced writing f/m when it comes to smut BUT i am also very willing to write other things, including m/m, f/f, and a gender-neutral reader as well. please please let me know if you want to see something other than f/m and i will be more than happy to oblige!  
-i feel like i've got the characters of leon, raihan, and kabu down pretty well, so if you want more of them or someone else, i am also happy to do that!  
-i love writing, and if you want to see something longer for your request, let me know and i'll do my best 

thank you all again for your patience and kindness!

-yungmenace


	16. Milo/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Could you write something about female reader x Milo? Something about him being awful sweet on the reader he's been with for a while and confessing he wants to breed her while they're off on a picnic some sunny day.

Turffield had always been a small town, practically the smallest one with a gym in the region. There weren't many people who lived there and those that did knew everyone else. It was that kind of place. So when a new face moved in, that was the talk of the town for weeks. 

You had moved to Turffield from Hammerlocke to get away from the city lifestyle you'd had your whole life. You wanted fresh air and open fields, and Turffield was the best place in Galar to get that. When you first arrived, everyone had greeted you so warmly. You received too many housewarming plants to fit in your new home and had to start a small garden in the backyard. You didn't mind though. That was one of the reasons you moved there. People were so much nicer in the countryside.

For a while, the gym leader of Turffield was an enigma to you. Of course you knew who he was; you had watched the gym challenges and seen his matches. Hardly anyone in town would leave you alone until you met him, in fact. They all kept talking about how cute of a couple you would be. You figured it was because they had all watched Milo grow up and just wanted to put him with the closest girl possible.

Milo was frequently busy, whether it was herding Wooloo or training for his matches. You made a point of walking by the gym to see if he was in the lobby, just to catch a glimpse. And then one day, you did. Although he wasn't in the lobby. He was right outside the gym and you nearly collided into him. Catching your arm before you fell, Milo hoisted you back to your feet, a sweet smile on his sun-kissed face. "Careful there! Wouldn't want our newest citizen getting hurt on my account." He already knew you? You hadn't even met the man in person and he already knew who you were. 

You swallowed a bit, still trying to regain your footing. "Oh, I'm okay. No need to worry." You smiled back at him, before briefly catching a blush dance across his freckled cheeks. "I know we haven't properly met, so I guess now is better than never!" He said, rubbing the back of his neck with a small laugh. Sticking out a large hand, he beamed at you. "I'm Milo! It's great to finally meet you..." You were waiting for him to finish his sentence until you realized he was asking for your name. "Oh!" It was a little embarrassing, but you quickly shook his hand and introduced yourself. "It really is great to meet the newest member of our little town. I've got to run, but I sure hope I'll be seeing more of you around town." The farmer gave you a little wink before hustling off into the gym.

What just happened? Had he just... flirted with you? You brushed it off as his form of friendliness and went about your day all the same.

Life went on like this for a while. You would do different work around town, helping people in their gardens and fields, occasionally even joining the chase of Wooloo through town. And you saw Milo every day. Like clockwork, you would walk by the gym and run into Milo, albeit a bit more gracefully than the first time. Some days you would talk longer than others, and on the rare day, he would even invite you inside the gym to watch him train.

He was far more talented than he let on during the gym challenge. He was often critiqued as the easiest gym leader, and that all he wanted to do was have fun. You could tell he definitely enjoyed battling, but he was also really good at it. It was captivating to watch him train. You often found yourself so caught up in watching him that you paid hardly any attention to his opponent. 

Seeing him every day eventually led to both of you developing feelings for each other. It helped that you were the only people in town similar in age, but he was also such a gentleman. He was always sweet to you, and made sure he did everything he could to make you smile. It came as no surprise when he asked you to be his on a warm spring day.

That next spring, Milo had invited you to watch his match. The two of you walked into the stadium and onto the turf, only to find there was a picnic blanket set up in the middle with a lunch for two. The roof of the stadium was open and sunlight poured in, making the perfect sunny and warm day for a little picnic. "I guess I invited you here under false pretenses, but I wanted to surprise you." Milo laughed gently, taking off his hat and holding it over his chest. "I'd love for you to join me." There was no way you could say no to that face.

Milo stuck out an arm for you to link with yours and you happily did so. He was such a gentleman and you always appreciated that he was so respectful of you and everyone else in town. The two of you walked to the blanket and sat down across from each other. "Now, I won't say I did all of this myself because I did have some help from a few of the ladies around town, but it was all my idea." You laughed a bit as he passed a wrapped sandwich to you. 

For a little bit, you just ate in silence, enjoying each other's company and basking in the sunlight. It was exactly the kind of moment you were looking for when you moved here. Calm. Quiet. Warm. The cute farm-boy sitting next to you was definitely a plus. 

And then he broke the silence. 

"So, I'm a bit embarrassed to say that I may have had ulterior motives for inviting you here today." Milo said quietly, not quite looking at you. "Oh?" Now you were curious. You figured he just wanted to surprise you with a nice picnic, but it seemed something else was going on. "Well... ever since we first met, I've thought you were stunning. You moved here and almost everyone told me I just had to meet the sweet new girl who moved in. I usually pay no mind to what they say, since they're mostly just trying to get me to date someone. But you were different. I couldn't stop thinking about you since you ran into me. And I was overwhelmed when you said yes when I asked you to go steady with me. I'll admit, I'm awful sweet on you." He glanced over at you when he said this, a pink blush covering his nose and cheeks. "That's... incredibly sweet, Milo. I have to say-" He waved his hand, cutting you off. "I'm sorry to stop you, but I don't want you to say I'm sweet until you hear everything."

"At first, I was sure it was just a passing thought. Not many girls my age come through town and so it was nice to finally have one living here that I got to see every day and one who was especially so easy on the eyes. But then..." He paused, swallowing roughly. "Well, I'm ashamed to say it, but I started thinking about you in... inappropriate situations." Now you were a bit confused. He saw your expression and sighed. "Well I... Aw, well I thought of us breeding like Wooloo!" Milo exclaimed, burying his face in his hands. 

You were not expecting that.

"I've always wanted a family, but I've also wanted it to be with the right person, and I've gotten to know you so much over the past few months, and I... I think I'm in love with you." Milo mumbled from behind his hands. This was all surprising, but you weren't uncomfortable. You'd moved here to settle down, get away from the hustle and bustle of city life. And frankly, Milo was far better than any person you'd dated before coming here.

Prying his hands away from his face, you gave him a reassuring smile. "Hey, don't hide that cute face." Glancing up at you, his eyes met yours. "You're not... mad?" You shook your head. "But I said such awful things, how could you not be?" You laughed gently. "That was far from the worst thing I've ever heard. Besides, hearing you say that you want me like that is always nice." His face burned red. "W-what do you mean?" 

You scooted a bit closer to him. "I really like you too, Milo. And, while I wouldn't put it the way you did, I wouldn't mind... breeding like Wooloo." You giggled to his apparent amazement. 

And then he practically lunged at you.

Pinning you to the ground underneath him, he kissed at your neck and exposed collarbones, moving up to your face and lips. He was soon next to your ear. "You want me to breed you, love?"

His words sent shivers down your spine and you nodded. You had never been with someone like Milo, and you weren't sure what to expect. But suddenly, you felt a bulge pressing against your leg and you began to gain some sense of what to expect from him.

Glancing down, you saw the protrusion now firmly pressed against your leg and you heard Milo swallow hard. The confidence he had quickly dissipated and he was left a blushing mess. "I'm uh... I might be a bit..." He swallowed again. "A bit bigger than... average..." He mumbled, forehead pressed against yours. He certainly was, but it wasn't anything you weren't willing to handle, especially for him.

"It's okay, Milo. I want to do this." You quickly reassured him, and his confidence came back just as fast. Suddenly his lips were pressing down your neck as he tugged your top down just enough to expose more skin. He was incredibly gentle despite how this all started, and you were grateful for that.

But you did want this to move a little faster. You let your hips push up into him, pulling a gasp from him. "Y'want me to do more...?" He asked quietly, almost sounding scared. "Please..." You responded, matching his volume. He groaned at your request, moving farther up your body and pressing himself down onto your core. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist, making him groan once again with the closer contact. You wanted him so badly already, and all he had done was grind against you a little bit. This sweet farm boy was going to be the death of you.

Feeling his lips at your neck again, you ran your fingers into his hair, tugging gently on his peach locks. You had no idea how much of a reaction that would get until you felt his cock twitch under his pants when you tugged again. "You keep doin' that, I'm gonna finish before I can get inside you..." Milo mumbled against your neck, and you released your grip on his hair. He continued to kiss your neck, until you felt a hand moving against your thigh.

Thick fingers found their way under your dress and pushed your panties to the side. Slowly, he dragged his fingers over your already soaking heat, resting his thumb over your clit as one digit was pushed in. Your hips would've jerked up had you not been pressed to the ground by the man over you. He started with one finger and then added another when he felt you were ready. He knew you'd need proper preparation before you could take his cock. 

Moving faster, you could feel yourself being stretched just by his fingers. You knew you were soaking him as his fingers dragged against a sensitive spot inside you, causing you to moan out his name. You could feel him smile against your skin, pleased by the sounds you were making. "What do you want, darlin'?" He asked, nearly causing you to melt on the spot. "I... I want you to fuck me, please, Milo..." You mumbled, voice trembling as his fingers curled inside you. "You just want me to fuck you, huh?" 

You knew exactly what he was asking and you were more than happy to give it to him. "I want you to cum inside me, make me yours, breed me, please...!" You almost slurred your words, you were so desperate. He chuckled. "I had no idea my sweet girl was so filthy..." Both of his hands went to the bottom of your dress and tugged it up your body and over your head, leaving you in just your underwear. You pouted and tugged at his clothes. Milo quickly got what you wanted and pulled off his shirt, revealing a toned figure. His pants came off soon after, his cock hanging between the two of you.

You couldn't help but stare. It was huge, and you hadn't figured it was that big just from feeling it. Milo saw the look on your face and was concerned again. "Is it too much...?" He asked, voice quiet. You looked back at him and then down to his cock, and licked your lips. His face erupted into a blush, getting the point. Pushing your panties to the side yourself, you spread your legs as much as you could underneath him. You could hear him moan as he felt you do this, and he reached down to guide his cock to your entrance.

Milo dragged it between your soaked folds for just a second before he started to push in. He went slow so you could adjust to the feeling. Once his head was in, you were getting used to it and told him he could move more. He pushed in just a bit farther, feeling you tighten around his cock. "Relax, love..." He whispered softly, which made you loosen your muscles almost immediately. Soon, he was fully seated inside you and you started begging for friction. 

Seeing how desperate you were made Milo want to move slow, but your moans made him want to go fast and hard. So he went slow at first, letting you get used to the feeling of his cock moving inside you, and then sped up as your moans grew louder and louder. He could swear you were so loud for him that everyone outside would hear, but he also didn't care in the slightest. He pounded into you relentlessly, as a tight knot formed at the base of your stomach. Your hands moved to grip his shoulders tight as his hips snapped over and over, skin hitting skin. 

Milo was also quickly reaching his end, faster than he'd hoped, but he was still thoroughly enjoying this. Large hands moved to hold onto your hips so he could get a deeper angle, making you cry out his name. He was almost worried he'd hurt you until you started moaning again and asking him to go even harder. He accommodated as best as he could, feeling his balls hit your skin as he went as deep inside you as was possible.

The moment the knot inside you snapped, your legs locked around his waist and your hands dragged down his chest, settling on his sides, holding on tight. Just that reaction sent him over the edge, shooting thick ropes of his cum deep inside you as you tightened around his cock. Staying inside you for just a moment to make sure he was totally at his end, he began to pull out, his cum dripping out of you. You lifted your head just slightly to see as he used two fingers to push his seed back into you. 

He grinned at you as he watched you lay back down, chest heaving. "Just like Wooloo, yeah?"


	17. Kabu/Reader 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi I would love some more f/m reader/kabu 18+ sin. I really love how you write him! Maybe a situation where the reader has been teasing Kabu all day and then when they get home he punishes her for being such a tease?

Ever since the news had come out that you and Kabu were an item, you could hardly step outside without being hounded by reporters constantly asking questions about how it happened and what's been happening. They asked prying questions, some that you were definitely not comfortable answering, and though you were glad you had gone public about your relationship, you hadn't had a moment alone with Kabu ever since.

That changed today.

The entire Motostoke gym was closed to the public. Every year before the Gym Challenge started, all of the gyms closed down for a day so the leaders could have a day of solitude to train and get ready. It just so happened that today was that day.

Kabu accompanied you to the gym, making sure to take the back-ways of the city to avoid as many people as possible. You basically hid underneath his bench coat so you would blend in and have no one notice you. 

Once the two of you entered the gym, you were met with complete silence. You had never heard the gym so quiet; usually there was a roaring crowd or trainers honing their skills on the turf in small matches against each other. But today, it was just you and your mentor. 

And you were prepared.

Of course, you wanted to train. This was your first time in the Gym Challenge as a gym leader and you had a legacy to uphold. Kabu's legacy. And you weren't going to let him down. But you had also prepared for being alone with him.

Before today, you had done some... renovations to the fire gym leader's uniform. Rather than the traditional loose shorts, you traded them in for a pair of compression tights. You kept the uniform top, but had gotten one for yourself rather than using Kabu's old one, so it fit you far better. Stepping onto the turf, you tossed the coat to the side as you always did before a match, and immediately you felt Kabu's eyes on you.

Ignoring the new attention, you walked to your side of the turf and waited for Kabu to take his position. It took longer than usual as he stared at you in amazement while he made his way to his spot. You played completely innocent, acting like nothing had changed. But you could already see him struggling to focus.

You reached down to stretch a bit before the match started, bending in just the right way for Kabu to see how well your new uniform fit. And he was definitely looking.

Standing back up again, you glanced over at him, his mouth practically on the floor. "C'mon old man, I need to train if I'm going to be as good as you." You said as you got into position for battle. Pulling himself together, Kabu prepared for your match.

You still hadn't beaten your mentor in a one-on-one match yet, mostly out of respect. He had told you many times that it wouldn't be disrespectful if you did end up beating him, but it still felt a little wrong. You were determined to win today.

One of the many things you had worked on in your training was gaining type advantage. Fire wasn't weak to too many other types, but many of your frequent opponents used the kind of moves that would have the advantage over your team. So you quickly learned the usefulness of TMs and TRs, especially for moves that your Pokemon wouldn't otherwise be able to learn.

Because of all the work you put into mastering type advantages over your time as Kabu's apprentice and now the fire gym leader, the battle was short and decisive. You had defeated your mentor for the first time, and you couldn't help but be incredibly proud of yourself. You could tell he was proud of you too. You ran across the field and practically jumped into his arm, wrapping your arms around his neck while his slipped around your waist. "You did wonderfully. Do that in the gym challenge and no one will be able to get past Motostoke." He said against your neck with a small laugh. You could feel him start to kiss your neck, and while you enjoyed it, you wanted today to be more fun than that.

You pulled away, much to his chagrin, and gave a coy smile. "I'm not done training for the day. I have to practice the silly gym leader things, remember? The opening ceremony is soon, and I still haven't perfected my gym leader walk." You said, almost sarcastically. The media attention that was on the gym leaders during the challenge was more about their personal lives and how they looked rather than their actual battles. You wanted to represent Motostoke well, and so you had been practicing everything from your greeting to the way you walked. Every little thing you did was so important and you didn't want to mess any of it up.

"I've got to take some new pictures for my league card, work on my opening ceremony walk, and figure out how to greet trainers. You wanna help or just watch?" You teased, poking Kabu in the side. He shrugged. "I was never particularly good at any of that so I don't know how much of a help I would be." You laughed, knowing both of his league cards were basically identical and that he had hardly put any effort into how he acted. He was lucky; everyone just liked him without him having to try. You watched as he went to sit on a bench on the outer edge of the field. 

Tossing out your Rotom phone, the little electric Pokemon buzzed to life. "We're going to be in camera mode for now," you said, mindlessly wandering around the turf. "And it's for my new league card. I want people to want it too, so what do you suggest?" You asked, hoping the Rotom might have a bit of a photographer's spirit. The device whirred to life, zipping around you and snapping pictures from all angles. You did your own signature pose, one of the few things other than battling that Kabu had worked with you on, and you could feel his eyes on you.

You were unaware of this, but the pose that Kabu had taught you was something he liked. You were always so attractive when you were brimming with confidence and whenever you posed, he could just see the confidence nearly bursting out of you. He loved seeing you like that.

He never acted like it, but he was incredibly possessive of you. Not in an aggressive way, but you knew that before you had gone public with your relationship, he hated whenever fans flirted with you or asked you on dates. He hated it even more when it was Raihan. But now he could show everyone that you were his, and he was much happier for it.

Fully focused on your current tasks, you didn't see Kabu watching you closely. Your determination to prove yourself, not only to him, but to the entire region was beyond attractive to him. Combined with the outfit you were wearing this particular day, it was taking nearly all of his self-control not to grab you and put you on his lap right now. But he knew you had things to do, and you certainly weren't trying to turn him on like this.

As far as he knew.

After feeling like you had taken adequate pictures for your new league card, you asked your Rotom phone to do a search for the best ways to act confident when meeting new people. As the Pokemon read out the results of the search, you started to do your workout. 

Dropping to the ground, you began the first part: push-ups. This was mainly to perfect the throw of your Pokeball, but it was also crucial to stay in shape as a gym leader, considering you were constantly moving. You finished the set, and laid down to do sit-ups. For some reason, whenever you did workouts like this, Kabu got incredibly turned on. Hopefully, today would be no different.

What you didn't see while you continued exercising was that Kabu had pushed his shorts down just enough to free his cock. He had tried his best to contain himself, but watching you had pushed him past his limits of self-control. He had to do something and this just ended up being the best option.

Slowly stroking himself as he watched you, he did his best to muffle his moans so as to not distract you. He squeezed just a bit as his hand found the head, just like you always did. His thumb flicked over the head, gathering the pre-cum that had formed. Using it as lubricant, he slid his hand up and down, calloused fingers dragging over the sensitive skin of his cock.

You had now finished your sit-ups and started doing jumping jacks. That's what got him. Your shirt lifted when you did so, and he could see just enough skin to get him going even more. Beyond that, your body looked so perfect as you moved, and his eyes wandered everywhere they could see. Moving his hand a little faster, it was getting more difficult to keep his moans quiet. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, and you glanced over at him, seeing his cock in his hand. You grinned, quickly looking away when he opened his eyes again so he didn't see you watching. Now was your chance to really get him going. You called your phone over to you again and opened your messages with him. You doubted that he even noticed you had your phone in your hands, so this would be easy.

You dropped to your knees quietly and took a quick picture of yourself with the top few buttons of your uniform undone when he wasn't looking.

Sending the picture, you also sent a text.

'Naughty boy...'

You heard his phone buzz and waited for the reaction. It came as a frustrated groan and you soon heard footsteps coming in your direction. He had pulled his pants back up, though it was obvious he was still hard. His hand wrapped around your wrist and he practically dragged you out of the stadium. 

Some people tried to talk to the two of you as you were pulled through Motostoke, but it was fairly clear that Kabu was on a mission and ignored every person who tried to get his attention. 

You quickly reached your house and were pushed inside, the door closing swiftly behind you. Turning, you were faced with a looming Kabu, hand still wrapped around your wrist. Looking up at him with an innocent smile, you tilted your head to the side. "What's wrong?"

You could almost feel the heat radiating off him despite the layers of clothing between the two of you. "You have been a tease all day. I just didn't realize until you sent... that picture." You laughed. "But I wasn't the one getting myself off in the middle of the stadium." He practically growled when you said this. "Upstairs. Now." You slipped out of his arms, thoroughly pleased with the state you had gotten him into. It had been months since the two of you had been able to be together, and you were sure he was pent up. 

It was the fastest you had ever gone up the stairs. You got into your bedroom and quickly stripped down to just the underwear you had put on for today. Lacy and a fiery red. You were looking at them on your computer and when Kabu saw them, he nearly started drooling. You bought them soon after.

His footsteps were getting closer and the door to the bedroom soon opened. You had seated yourself on the bed, legs crossed and hands behind you, displaying the new lingerie prominently. Kabu stopped for a moment when he entered to look at you, a smirk on his face. Your mentor had already discarded his shirt, leaving himself in just his shorts.

You would forever be entranced by his figure, lean and muscular with dark hair trailing across his chest and down his stomach. He was stunning. But he didn't give you much time to admire him as you were quickly pinned to the bed, his hands around your wrists and his eyes wandering up and down your body. "You've been teasing me horribly all day... And now you're going to get exactly what you did to me."

Kabu proceeded to nearly tear the lingerie off you, leaving you completely exposed. He had never been this aggressive before, but you definitely didn't mind. You knew he had been pent up for months and both of you needed some release. He held your wrists down with one hand, and with the other, he slowly grazed your thigh before dragging his thick fingers over your heat. Your back arched up into his arm and he pushed you back down. "Stay still. Or I'm not going to help you." He commanded, intensity in his tone. The way he spoke to you made you wet, and he could tell. 

His fingers masterfully teased you, not giving you the satisfaction of penetration. You did your best to stay still, but he grazed your clit over and over, making it incredibly difficult. He knew exactly what he was doing too.

"Kabu, please..." You whined, fingers grasping at the hand holding you down. "Please what, princess?" He asked, fingers stilling right over your entrance. "P-please finger me, please!" He grinned, fire in his eyes. "Only because you asked so nicely."

His fingers were sudden and rough, pounding into you at an incredibly fast pace. He was hitting the perfect spot over and over, making it even harder for you to keep still. Eventually you couldn't keep yourself from moving any longer and you squirmed underneath his hands, your hips thrusting up into him. Kabu quickly stopped, eyes meeting yours. "What did I tell you about moving?" Your chest was heaving and you sat up as best as you could. "I'm sorry, it felt so good, I couldn't stop-" You stopped talking when you saw the look in his eyes. He wasn't mad, he was grinning. "What's that look for?" You asked quietly. "You've never been this submissive. It's nice to know how easily I can get you to listen to me." 

You were shocked. "I'm not submissive! I could be-" You were cut off by his voice, deep and low. "Lay back." Well, maybe you could be submissive for him. Doing as he commanded, you felt his fingers in you once again. "Move again and I won't fuck you. I'll just get myself off and you'll have to watch and do nothing else." You kept still, but that didn't mean you couldn't moan. As his fingers dragged against your walls, you cried out his name, begging him to go faster.

"I'll do what I want."

This was a completely different side of your boyfriend and frankly, you didn't mind it at all. His fingers dug into your wrist, sure to leave marks the next day. He gradually removed his fingers from your heat and pressed himself against you, fully aware that you would soak the front of his shorts.

Just the feeling of his clothed hardness against your pussy was almost enough to send you over the edge, but you didn't dare beg him to fuck you. He slowly pulled down the front of his shorts, letting his cock pop out. Just the sight made you lick your lips unknowingly. Taking a hold of it, he dragged the head of his cock over your entrance, covering it in your wetness. "Look what I did to you, such a dirty girl..." Kabu mumbled, watching as you kept yourself from thrusting up into him. 

He continued to tease you, almost pushing into you but pulling away just as you could feel him. Kabu stroked himself, making sure you could see as he did. Your chest was starting to heave with anticipation, you wanted him so badly. "Tell me what you want, baby." 

Those words were relieving. "I want you to fuck me, please, stick your cock deep in me and fuck me as hard as you want Kabu!" A smirk formed on his face. "As hard as I want, huh? Just because I'm old doesn't mean I don't have stamina, angel." As soon as he said this, he forcefully thrusted into you, immediately setting a fast and harsh pace. Your legs clasped around his waist and you sat up, breaking free of his grasp. Your hands flew to his shoulders, dragging down his chest as he laid you back down, now hovering over you as he fucked you.

Eyes shutting tight, you felt yourself adjusting to the pace and the initial pain dulled to only pleasure. His name spilled from your mouth repeatedly, like it was the only thing you could remember how to say. And in this moment, it was. 

His hands gripped your hips, letting him fuck you even harder. You looked up at him, expecting to see some sign of tiredness, but he was full of energy. His eyes were burning bright and intense, and you had never seen him more focused. He was so invested in the moment.

"How are you doing, angel?" There was the Kabu you knew. Words were escaping you, so you just nodded. He gripped your hips a little tighter and set into a pace that was almost unforgiving. You could tell he was getting close to his end when his hips stuttered a bit. Reaching up to grab his shoulders again, the angle at which he was thrusting in changed just a bit and he got even deeper. 

Kabu soon reached his end, his pace switching between fast and slow as he continued to fuck you until the heat in your stomach burst and you screamed out his name. He flopped down next to you on your bed, and looked over at you.

"Tease me like today again, and this will happen again." You laughed with as much energy as you had left. "You know that's encouragement to do it again, right?"


	18. Raihan/Reader 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I request a raihan x female reader? The concept would of course be 18+ and if you able to write about it.. bondage, a s&m thing between a Dom raihan and sub female reader. Would like it to be the case of raihan being the readers first an be in a relationship and "corrupting" lol them into the same stuff, definitely have raihan talk dirty, flirt, tease, make them beg for it, raihan showing off his fangs cause absolutely got a thing for that lol. And the reader wanting to be raihans good girl and you pretty much read how raihan breaks the reader cause he gets carried away with being their first and only one to see and hear all the reactions and learning what makes them squirm. And definitely have cuddles and aftercare, and good communication and safety measures. Showing him as a really good and experienced Dom

The gym leaders saw each other a lot. Whether it was a meeting, match, or party, they were all pretty close. You were lucky enough to have become part of that circle when you became the fire gym leader about six months back. The other gym leaders had quickly warmed up to you and made you feel accepted.

They were also fairly experienced with the gym challenge. You learned that the time before it started, they would take time to just relax and have fun before everything got incredibly hectic. That time was swiftly approaching, and you weren’t planning on doing what they all usually did.

At the Motostoke gym, you were training for the first challengers. You had never been a gym leader during the challenge, and so you were putting a lot of effort into being a shining example of what a fire specialist could be.

You were currently sprinting around the field, calling out commands to your Pokemon who were all engaged in battles among themselves when your Rotom phone flew in front of you, buzzing and showing a picture of the Hulbury gym leader waiting for you to pick up. You answered but continued training and the device flew after you.

“Hey overachiever, still training?” You didn’t have to answer, just a curt nod would tell her what she needed. She knew how dedicated you were to keeping up the good image of your gym, despite the other leaders telling you that you were working far too hard.

“Shocking. Anyways, I’m having a party for the gym leaders and some league staff tonight, and you’re coming.” It wasn’t her inviting you, it was her telling you that you would be attending whether you liked it or not. That was pretty typical of Nessa so you just laughed. “Honestly, I’m pretty busy today, I don’t think-” She cut you off. “Nope, no excuses. You are coming.”

Stopping your sprint, you sighed, giving into your friend. “Fine, I’ll be there. But I’m not drinking or anything, I still need to train tomorrow.” She groaned, but said it was fine. “You better look good too. I invited Raihan~” She teased, your face erupting in a blush. “I don’t have a… He’s just a friend and… It’s nothing!” You stuttered, wiping some sweat from your forehead. “Sure you don’t. Just look nice and be on time.” 

And with that, you were alone again, other than your Pokemon. They happily retreated to their Pokeballs after a long day of training and you made your way out of the gym and to your home.

You didn’t have to dress nicely all that frequently, other than for certain formal events, and you didn’t think tonight was an evening gown affair. So you searched and searched through your drawers and closet until you found something adequate.

A short leather skirt and black bodysuit with a significant plunge would do. And maybe you had also thought Raihan might like it, but that wasn’t important. You looked nice, and that’s what mattered.

It was getting close to the time Nessa had said to arrive, so you pulled on a pair of black boots and headed out the door. A flying taxi got you to Hulbury just in time to get to Nessa’s door when she said to, and you saw that you weren’t the only one coming at that time.

Leon and his self-professed wing man Raihan were right behind you as you went to knock on the door. “Is that Motostoke’s very own overachiever?” Raihan teased, nudging Leon in the side. “I think it is! Didn’t expect to see you here tonight.” Leon said, stepping to your right. Raihan soon joined him on your left and slung an arm around your shoulder, to which you had to hide a blush. “You don’t seem like the party type, spitfire.” Ah yes, the little nickname Raihan had given you when your own Charizard nearly burned him with a flamethrower in your first match. “Nessa can be very persuasive.” You explained, and they laughed. “I think you mean pushy.” Leon said as you knocked on the door. 

The person in question answered and grinned when she saw you standing with the two men. “I didn’t know you were coming together!” She said, eyes mainly on you and Raihan. “We didn’t, they just happened to show up when I did.” You said, glaring at your friend. “Well, you’re here now, come on in!” The two men stepped inside while you stayed outside with Nessa.

“You’ve really got to be more forward with him, how’s he ever going to know you like him if you never act like it?” She asked, and you sighed. “I’m not trying to get him to know that. It’s just a silly little crush, he doesn’t need to know.” At that, a sharp-toothed grinning face popped in the doorway. “Who’s got a crush?” 

Nessa jumped on this opportunity. “Oh, well Motostoke’s very own, of course!” She said, pushing you into him. You stepped back, and cleared your throat. “It’s nothing, just a little crush, nothing for you to worry about.” Raihan laughed. “Tell me who it is, I promise I won’t tell them!” He said, again wrapping his arm around your shoulder and pulling you into the party. “It’s really nothing, Raihan.” You tried your best to get him off the subject, but he was persistent. 

“If it’s nothing, then you can just tell me!” He pushed, really trying to get an answer out of you. It was then that he noticed your outfit. His eyes lingered on you for a little longer than you expected before he gasped. “It’s someone here, that’s why you’re all dressed up!” While he was technically right, you wouldn’t tell him that. “N-no, it’s not!” His eyes went wide. “It’s Leon! Oh this is perfect, he’s been wanting to ask you out for a while, if he knew you liked him too, he’d totally do it!” You really didn’t know how to respond. You didn’t have a crush on Leon, but you didn’t want to admit it was really Raihan who you liked.

You sighed, giving into him “Please don’t tell him.” It was Raihan’s turn to sigh. “Fine, but you better tell him soon. Now c’mon, this is a party, isn’t it?”

He dragged you out into where everyone was dancing, and you soon parted ways. That’s when you could finally relax. You let loose on the dance floor and had completely forgotten about what had happened earlier.

Until you felt a pair of hands on your hips.

Lips grazed your ear, and a deep slurred voice spoke quietly, but you heard it clear as day even with the loud music. “I don’t want you to like Leon.” He said, definitely a little tipsy. “I want you to like me.”

You could hardly believe what you heard. You turned to confirm that it was Raihan behind you, hands swaying your hips to the music. “You… don’t mean that.” You chuckled, hoping he would drop the subject. But instead, he just pulled you off the dance floor into a quieter room. 

“I mean it. Leon’s… nice and all, but I like you too. And I might not be as talented or mature or gentle or respected as him, or whatever, but I’d be really good to you.” Raihan’s cheeks were just a little red, and you couldn’t tell if it was from alcohol or blushing. “Raihan, you’re not thinking right.” He groaned. “But I am! I know I am!” He slumped against you, and you had to use all of your strength to keep him upright. 

“I like you so much…” He mumbled into your shoulder, and you couldn’t help but smile. Pushing him back to his feet, you took a glance at his face. “If… if you still feel that way in the morning, tell me and we can talk about it.” This earned another groan from the dragon tamer. If it was true, you wanted his confession to be sober and sure, not just because he was drunk and couldn’t contain himself.

You were one of the few people who stayed sober the whole night, and the only one who stayed for the night. You went around and helped people into some sort of bed and made sure everyone was safe. Waving goodbye to the older gym leaders who had helped you, you made your way to the guest room and flopped onto the bed. It had been a long day and you needed rest. 

But for some reason, you couldn’t seem to fall asleep. You kept thinking about what Raihan said. Maybe he had been thinking clearly. But you wanted that moment when you told him how you felt to be something special, not some one-sided drunken confession.

Eventually you drifted off to sleep, mind filled with thoughts of the dragon tamer.

The next morning, you woke up and rolled over but were stopped by a warm and firm barrier. You glanced over your shoulder to see that barrier was Raihan, who wrapped an arm around your waist when you started to stir.

“‘m sure about what I said last night…” He whispered against the back of your head. “Promise I’m not drunk or anything either, just didn’t have the balls to say it before.” Maybe you were still dreaming, because there was no way this was real. The man who you’d had a crush on for months now was in bed with you, telling you that he wanted you back.

He propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at you. “Now, I know you said you like Leon, but I’m hoping there’s some part of you that-” You now had space to turn towards him and when you did, you tugged him down into a kiss. His arm tightened around you, pulling you up against him, the warmth of your bodies melting together. 

You broke away to get a breath and grinned at him. “To be fair, you were the one who said I liked Leon.” Raihan laughed and shook his head. “And you played along with it!” Now you were laughing too. “I didn’t want you to know I liked you!” You explained, and now he was grinning. “So you do like me.” You leaned up to kiss him again. “Of course I do.” You muttered against his lips. 

You were shocked at how just one night, one drunken confession, and one early morning could change your life. 

The gym challenge was in full swing, and the media could not get enough of the new power duo that was the leaders of the dragon and fire gyms. You could hardly go anywhere with him without reporters wanting to take pictures and ask questions. You certainly weren’t complaining; you would take any chance you could to show off your new boyfriend, though he usually did enough of that for himself.

Once the gym challenge was finally over, you had time to relax. You and Raihan had been together for nearly 7 months, and there was still a part of you that wasn’t sure it was real. But he made sure to show you every day that it was real.

One particular day, he went beyond what he usually did.

After a day at the Hammerlocke gym, the two of you went back to his house and were resting on the couch when you felt his eyes on you. You glanced over at him and smiled. “What is it, love?”

And there was that grin. “Wanna know a secret?”

That was a slippery slope. It was either something stupid or something surprising, but you knew you were going to find out no matter what you said. “What is it?”

He leaned in close to you, breath hot against your neck. “I’ve always wanted to tie you up and make sure you know who you belong to.” 

And then he returned to his normal position on the couch like nothing had even happened, while you were left in absolute shock. 

Sure, the two of you had done things but you were still a virgin, for all intents and purposes. You’d always stopped him before you got too far and he’d been respectful of that. But recently, you’d been letting him go just a little further, bit by bit, because you wanted to. 

In all honesty, you wanted him to take your virginity. You were ready for it and you wanted it to be with him. Despite the small part of you that was uncomfortable with how experienced he already was, he frequently reiterated that you were, without a doubt, the best he’d ever been with and you hadn’t even let him fuck you yet. 

So when he said that to you, well… You weren’t exactly against it. 

“And how would you propose we go about that?” You asked, his attention going back to you. “Well, I’ve got a bedroom. I’m sure I’ve got something to tie you up with. And if I’ve got a willing girlfriend…” He paused, waiting for your answer. You simply nodded. “Then it seems like all you have to do is let me show you who you belong to.”

Just like that, he scooped you into his arms and carried you to the bedroom. He laid you back on the bed, your back against the headboard. “Safe word is dragon. And if for some reason you can’t talk, wiggle your right leg.” Raihan said, glancing back at you as he opened his closet doors. He was searching for something. You agreed to his terms, not quite sure what to expect but knowing you were excited. 

He turned back to you, a thick rope in his hands. “It won’t hurt your wrists unless you tug really hard. Just keep that in mind.” You swallowed down the tiny bit of nervousness that had grown inside you at the sight of the rope, knowing that Raihan would never do anything to hurt you on purpose.

“Lay back, baby girl.” 

The smooth tone of his voice made you melt, and you did exactly as he asked. He moved to the side of the bed, and started tying your wrists to the sturdy headboard. “Let me know if this is okay.” You nodded, and he smiled at you. “You’re doing so good.” He went to the end of the bed and tugged off his jacket. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but this is your first time, yeah?” You were almost embarrassed to have to say yes. “Hey, that’s okay. Just means I get to corrupt you.” He said, grinning wide enough that you could see his sharp teeth that you were sure he had gotten done so he could live up to the title of dragon tamer.

You glanced up at him to see he was now shirtless, and your eyes ran up and down his body, admiring every inch. Grinning again, Raihan moved over you on the bed. “Like what you see? It’s all yours baby…” He paused, a hand coming up under your chin so he could make sure you were looking him in the eyes. 

“As long as you’re a good girl. Can you be a good girl for me?”

Shivers ran up and down your spine when he spoke like that, his voice deep and rough. “I can be your good girl…” You whispered, feeling his other hand move down your side. It seemed like you were hitting all the right chords, because you felt Raihan press down against you and his hardened length was obvious when he did. “Look what you’ve done to me, just saying you’ll be my good girl, you’re just that sexy…” Raihan said, right next to your ear, his breath hot against your neck.

You felt his hand on your side as he hovered over you, and you were now aware of the fact that you couldn’t touch him, no matter how much you wanted to. And you really wanted to. Heat radiated off him, like he was burning from the inside. His hand drifted lower and lower until it was just over your clothed heat.

At this point, Raihan was more focused on trying to get you riled up and wanting him more than anything else. You arched your hips up, looking for any kind of friction. But Raihan just pushed them back down. “You’ll get what you want when I want to give it to you.” 

You already wanted him so badly, but you knew that it wasn’t going to come that easily. Though, you certainly didn’t mind the way things were going. 

Raihan’s hand pressed on your hip, while the other worked your pants off. Soon, you were exposed from the waist down when he tugged your underwear off as well. “Do you want my fingers inside you, baby?” You whined, unable to push your hips into him with his hand keeping you down. “Please…” 

Slowly, he slid a finger into your heat, watching your face to see your reactions. He finally pushed it all the way in and gripped your hip just a little tighter to get you to keep your hips down as you tried to lift them up to get more friction. “Be a good girl.” He commanded, and you stopped what you were doing. 

“I’ll make you feel really good baby, you just have to be good for me.” You wanted to be good for him, it was just difficult when he was going so slow. Although, you were thankful for it since this was all new to you. 

Sliding his finger in and out, he kept his eyes locked on you. His fingertip grazed against a spot inside you that made you moan. You tried to stay quiet, but Raihan continued to slide his finger in and out, eventually adding another and curving them inside you. After that, you couldn’t help but moan. You tried to grab onto something to steady yourself, but you remembered your hands were tied to the headboard. 

“What’s wrong baby? Are you doing okay?” Raihan asked, fingers slowing. “I’m good, you’re good…” You breathed out, urging him to continue. He nodded, taking on his dominant persona once again. 

Raihan continued his movements, his thumb starting to flick over your clit. You did your best to keep from moving so you didn’t pull on the ropes but it was becoming harder and harder and Raihan pulled you close to your end.

As soon as he could see that you were about to meet your climax, he pulled his fingers out leaving you feeling empty. “Raihan…” You whined, unsure of why he stopped. “What do you want?” His voice was low, and his eyes were dark. “I want you to fuck me, please…” You whispered, hoping he would hear you. 

“Beg for it.”

That was surprising. You couldn’t tell if he was joking until you really looked at him, and he was definitely being serious. And you really wanted it.

“Please fuck me, I need you to, please…” His rough hands moved up your thighs, listening to you beg for him. “Doesn’t seem like you really want it.” He said, moving away from the bed. “N-no, I do! Please Raihan, please, I… I need you inside me, please, I need you…!” You cried, somewhat unsure of exactly what he wanted. 

He turned back to face you, a wide grin across his face. “Such a dirty girl, begging for me to fuck you even though you don’t even know how it’ll feel.” He tugged off his shirt, his pants coming off shortly after. Moving back to the bed, he positioned himself between your legs and spread them apart. He pressed kisses to your leg, before you felt a small bite on your thigh. You yelped, and looked down at him. Fangs and all, he was grinning at you. “Couldn’t help myself.” Raihan said, repeating his kisses and bites on your other leg. It was just enough that you knew it would leave a mark, which you knew was his reasoning behind what he was doing.

And then you felt his tongue drag over your heat. Nothing had ever felt that good. He had fingered you before, and that always felt good. But this was brand new and you never wanted it to stop. You wished that your hands were free so you could tug on his hair, but he definitely enjoyed having you restrained. He loved seeing you struggle to contain yourself, especially since these were all new feelings for you. 

It certainly helped that his ego was being boosted knowing that he was the first person to ever make you feel this way.

He ran his tongue between your folds, watching your face as he flicked over your clit. Every time you felt him, it was like a jolt of electricity went through your body. You could feel yourself soaking the sheets below you and probably his face as well. But he didn’t seem to mind. All he was focused on was making you squirm under his touch. 

Having this kind of control over you was just what Raihan wanted, and being able to make you react like this just from going down on you was turning him on more than anything. He’d wanted to do this for so long, but your comfort was his number one priority. 

Raihan heard you pulling on the ropes again and he looked up from between your legs. “Are you doing okay?” He asked, and you nodded almost immediately. He went back to his place and continued his motions, driving you practically insane but not letting you come to your edge. 

“Please, Raihan, please let me cum…” You moaned, to no avail. He looked up again. “You and I are going to cum together when I fuck you, I want to be righ there with you when you get to your end for the first time.” He said, giving your heat one last lick before quickly moving over you. 

“I’m going to fuck you, and-” He slid his fingers back inside you, making you moan as he curled them and pressed against a sensitive spot, “-you’re going to moan the name of who owns this pussy.” He told you, and it wasn’t a request. He wrapped a hand around his throbbing cock and gave himself a few strokes, his fingers still slick from being inside you. 

Slowly, he began to push inside you. Already you could tell that it would take some effort for him to get completely in, as you could feel him stretching you out. But he continued to go slowly, reminding you to relax so that it wouldn’t hurt. Heeding his advice, you did your best to relax your body as he slid in more and more. 

Eventually, the pain dulled entirely and you felt completely filled by him. Once he was seated inside you, he looked to you for approval to move, still concerned with your comfort above all. “Please move, please fuck me…” You whimpered, moving your hips as much as he allowed. He grinned, and started to move.

Again, he was slow at first but got faster when he heard you start to moan. “I had no idea you were such a dirty girl…” He groaned as he started to pound into you. “Who does this pussy belong to, huh?” Raihan said, hands gripping onto your hips. “It’s yours, Raihan, it belongs to you, I’m all yours…!” You moaned as you pushed yourself up against him as much as you could. 

He didn’t try and push you back down again; he enjoyed the feeling of your body against his. “You’re all mine. I’m the only one who gets to fuck you.” Raihan growled, his head dipping down next to yours. You could feel him biting at your shoulder as his pace became a bit more erratic, pounding into you relentlessly. 

You could feel his cock throbbing inside you, hitting the same sensitive spot with unrelenting force, and you could hardly hold back your moans of his name. He was definitely pleased with what was coming from your mouth and it pulled him even closer to his end. 

“Baby, you’re such a good girl, you’re my good girl…” Raihan groaned, knowing he was about to cum. “Are you gonna cum with me, baby?” You could hardly speak, all you could feel was Raihan’s cock slamming into you and his fingers digging into your skin. So you just nodded, and he continued to thrust into you.

The dragon tamer reached his end soon after, and as he came inside you, he felt you contracting around him. A heat inside you had reached its peak and you felt your climax come for the first time. It was hot and intense and as it happened, you could’ve sworn you blacked out for a second. 

When it was over, your wrists were already untied and Raihan was next to you on the bed, holding your wrists and rubbing them gently. “How are you feeling?” He asked quietly, his voice far more gentle. “I’m good! That was… definitely something new.” You gave a soft laugh, and he laughed in return. “But was it good?” You nodded immediately. “Yeah, absolutely. And I’m open to trying anything you want to in the future.” That seemed to surprise him. “Really? There’s a lot I want to do with you.” You moved to rest your head on his chest and he started rubbing your back.

“You’ve corrupted me.” You laughed again, and he grinned at you. “That’s my girl.”


	19. Leon/Reader 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: can you make a Leon/Reader were the reader is a child hood friend of Leon's that left 5 years ago with out telling him, that comes back before the start of Hop's Gym challenge. and by accented encounters Leon who yelled your name out in shock, the reader who was trying to avoid Leon [Because the main reason they left was to get rid of there Crush "Love" on Him [Witch for the most part worked] because they heard Leon say He liked Sonia, and it hurt to much to be around them so they left and went to explore the other regions. Something she always wanted to do.] Leon who missed and was happy to see them, tackle's them to the ground and hugs her and confronts her on why she left and she says not here since they in the open so they leave and reveal old "secret" feeling's"

Everyone knew you had been planning to leave as soon as you could. You had spent your whole life in Galar, but you had the spirit of an adventurer. You were always someone who couldn't be held in one place, and the moment you could, you were going to explore as much of the world as possible. That had always been your plan.

But then the time came for your adventure to begin and you found yourself hesitating. You had told your friends and family that you would be back eventually, but there was one person you couldn't bear to say goodbye to for that long. 

You had grown up next door to him, you were at his house all the time, you were even in the hospital when his little brother was born. His family was yours, and your was his. Leon was your best friend, and when you finally had the opportunity to leave Galar, you realized you didn't want to leave without him.

It was unlikely, but you were planning on asking him if he wanted to come with you, even if it was just for a short time. The thought of not seeing him every day like you had for the past years you had known him broke your heart and you wanted to do everything you could to avoid that.

You made your way to the gym in Wyndon where you knew he was training with Raihan. The staff member recognized you and told you that the two men were in the locker room and you could head there. Nerves wracked your mind as you walked the corridor to the locker room, hearing the voices of the two men become clearer as you got closer. Not wanting to interrupt their conversation, you stood outside the door until they were done. You couldn't help but listen in.

"-no, it's not that. It just seems like it'll make things weird." Leon said, and you could hear anxiousness in his voice. "Why? You've known each other forever. C'mon, Lee. You've got to fess up eventually." You heard Leon laugh. "I guess. I just wonder how it'll make Sonia feel. I like her-" At that, your heart caught in your throat and you left quickly. You didn't need to hear anymore.

Deciding to move your departure up, you stopped by your home and got all of your things. You said goodbye to your family and called for a flying taxi. 

You stood at the edge of the border of Galar, awaiting the ship that would take you to your first stop on your tour of the world. And as much as it broke your heart, you deleted Leon from your phone. It would make all of this much easier.

Five years passed faster than you realized.

Galar seemed completely foreign to you now. You had explored all over the world, from Kalos to Alola, and you were only coming home because you knew Leon's little brother, and your little brother by proxy, was starting his gym challenge. You planned to see him through as far as he made it, and then head back to Sinnoh where you had last been. 

You also planned to do everything in your power to avoid Leon, knowing he would probably be either busy with champion duties or with... Sonia.

Of course they had both been your friends, but hearing what he said about her just devastated you. It had been hard, but you hadn't talked to either of them since you left. The only people from Galar you kept in contact with were your parents. So you were hoping there wouldn't be any reuniting on your trip home.

The gym challenge was always exciting, and you were interested in seeing how far Hop had come as a trainer since he got his first Pokemon when he was much younger. Maybe he would be the person to break the champion's undefeated streak. But you doubted that; you knew how strong Leon was and how hard he worked. 

Your first stop was in Motostoke for the opening ceremony. This would be the first time you saw your old friend since before you left on your trip. With all hope, he wouldn't see you and you could just continue watching the gym challenge without any issues. 

Unfortunately, Hop spotted you. 

Nearly sprinting at you, Hop threw his arms around you once close enough. "You're here! You're actually here!" He said, practically squeezing the life out of you. Pulling back, he looked at you inquisitively. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be on some grand worldwide adventure?" You laughed. He was still the same Hop, always wanting answers before anything else. "Well, I knew your gym challenge was coming up, and I wanted to be here to support you." That was a true enough answer. You were just hoping he wouldn't ask why you left.

"Why did you leave so soon?"

There it was. 

"I uh... Needed some change fast. That's all." And then there was that glare. Whenever he knew something was up, Hop got this look on his face that said he knew you were lying. But this time he just accepted what you said. "You're gonna want to see Lee, right? He'll be free after the ceremony. I know he'll want to see you." And with that, Hop headed off to the locker rooms to get ready. 

You didn't want to see Leon. Though that wasn't exactly true, you kept telling yourself that.

Making your way to your seat in the stadium, you sat down and glanced over the field. It looked the same as when you first did your gym challenge. You never did finish, but you didn't regret that at all. It was better for you to support Leon and go on your own journey than follow him on his. That was something you had realized during your time away from Galar. You two were on different paths and there wasn't any way for it to work between you, even if he wasn't interested in someone else. 

The ceremony started with the chairman's speech as always, then the introduction of the gym leaders. You were surprised to see some new faces among the leaders, like Nessa and Milo. They had been training under the former gym leaders when you left and you were happy to see that your old friends had now taken up their mentor's mantle. 

Then came the gym challengers. Hop was easy to spot. His excitement lit up the field once he stepped out. He also had another person walking alongside him, a girl you hadn't met before. Watching them, you remembered how it felt to step onto the field with all your friends so many years back. Many of them became professional trainers or breeders. A few became leaders. And Leon became the champion. You seemed to be the odd one out. 

The whole ceremony was just as exciting as you knew it would be. There were crowds of people making their way out at the same time as you, and you found it difficult to get out as fast as you had planned to. And then there were the screams. 

Cheers and clapping and yelling and screaming suddenly rose up from the crowd you were stuck in and you looked to find the cause. 

He was easy to see. Always beaming, the champion was a walking ray of sunshine. 

You ducked your head to try and blend in with the crowd better, and almost made your way out of the arena before you felt a hand on your shoulder. You turned to see a league staff member holding your bag. "I think you might have dropped this." He said, handing it back to you as the crowd dispersed, leaving you alone in the lobby with the staff member, a few stragglers, and your old friend who, thankfully, hadn't noticed you yet. "Yes, thank you." You said quietly, taking the bag back. 

That's when he turned. 

You didn't even have time to react before he was running towards you, much like his brother, and you were suddenly on the ground with the champion's arms wrapped around you.

This wasn't what you wanted. This wasn't what you came here for. He's not what you came here for. And despite all that, you still felt yourself returning his embrace. 

He sat up, moving off of you and giving you a chance to sit up as well before barraging you with questions. "Why are you here? Where did you go? Why did you leave so soon? How are you?" Leon was the kind of person that got going with something and didn't stop unless someone stopped him. 

"Lee, please slow down." He took a deep breath and stopped. "I missed you." You wanted to tell him you missed him too but you knew that if you did, a whole slew of other things would come out too. "I'm here for Hop's gym challenge. I always promised him I'd come to all of his matches. I went on a trip around the world, like I had always planned, I just decided to leave a little early because I was... getting restless. And..." That last question was probably the hardest one to answer. "I'm good." That was sufficient for now, you thought.

Unfortunately, it seemed you were wrong. "No, that's not true. You don't hesitate like that unless you're thinking, and that means you had to think of a lie." Even after all these years, Leon still knew you better than anyone. "It's been strange time for me, Lee. I moved away from my childhood home and I haven't talked to any of my old friends since I left." Leon sighed. "Why did you stop talking to all of us? To me? We were best friends. We've known each other forever." It was those words that rang through your head. 

That was the same thing Raihan said when you thought he was talking about Sonia. "I..." You were at a loss. You didn't know how to explain your actions without telling him you had been madly in love with him and were going to ask him to run off on an adventure with you. Standing up, you stuck a hand out for Leon and he took it, standing up as well. "We're in kind of a public place. Could we talk about this somewhere else?" He nodded. "Sure. I've got a room at the inn nearby, would that work?"

The thought of being alone with Leon made your stomach flip, but you knew you couldn't keep this from him anymore. You missed your friend and he deserved to know the truth. "Yeah. That works."

The walk to the inn was silent. It was strange for Leon to be quiet, so you knew he was thinking about something. You were thinking too. How were you going to tell him why you left? 'Oh yeah, I just eavesdropped on you and Raihan and heard you say that you liked Sonia and I couldn't bear the pain of seeing you with someone else so I left without saying anything and hoped it would work but I'm still in love with you, haha!'

That wouldn't work. 

And before you knew it, you were in Leon's room. He sat down on the couch and motioned for you to sit by him. You did so, hesitantly, and he could tell. "What's wrong? I know it's been a while since we've been around each other, but you seem like you don't even want to be here." You sighed and shook your head. "Honestly, I only came to see Hop's challenge. I wasn't planning on meeting up with anyone." And then Leon sighed. He hardly ever did that. 

"So you were going to come here, not talk to anyone who cares about you, and then just leave again? Was that your plan?" He almost sounded angry. You didn't know what to say. Leon stood up and began to pace. "You left without saying anything, and then you come back and act like it's fine to not even tell anyone that you're here. Well it's not!" You had never heard Leon yell. "You can't just come home without notice after being gone for 5 years and not tell me! Why would you even think that?" You were beginning to question why Leon was so angry about all of this. He had no right to be angry. He had every opportunity to come with you or tell you not to leave, but he didn't do any of that in time. He knew you were getting ready to leave and if he had wanted to say something, he shouldn't have waited until the last minute. 

Now you were standing. "You have no right to act like this! I left because of you, Leon!" That's when he took a step back. You never called him Leon. You did when his mother first introduced him to you when you moved to Postwick, but after he told you to call him Lee, you hadn't ever called him by his real name. "I... I was in love with you! I loved you for the longest time, and I was going to ask you to come with me. But then I found out you liked Sonia, and I just didn't feel the need to stay anymore. The one person keeping me here didn't care if I left. You didn't say anything to me the first time I told you when I was going to leave Galar soon. You just nodded. You didn't care then, and you don't get to care now."

And suddenly, you were being pulled against the champion. His face mere inches from yours, he spoke. "I cared then. I wanted to tell you I loved you every single day, but knowing you were leaving made me hold back. I didn't want to be the reason you didn't explore the world like you always wanted to. If you had asked me to come, I would've dropped everything to be with you. My championship, my home, anything and everything, I would have left it all behind for you." You were so close to him, you could swear you felt his heart pounding in his chest. And even now, you were speechless.

Taking a breath, you looked up at him. Those same golden eyes that you had looked into a million times were now looking straight into you. "If you lose the championship during the challenge this year, will you come with me?"

The undefeated champion smiled at you, brushing a strand of hair away from your face. "I'll go with you even if I don't lose. This is what I wanted years ago." You sighed, now one of relief. "Lee?" His hand was on your cheek, thumb rubbing your skin gently. "Yeah?"

"I love you."

It felt wonderful to finally say it, without anger or regret. It was natural and beautiful and you had no fear of telling him anymore. 

He lifted your chin to press a soft kiss to your lips, a feeling you had dreamt about for as long as you could remember. Leon was gentle and sweet and it was everything you had ever imagined. "I love you too."


	20. Milo/Reader 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> had a lot of requests for more milo! i've got other requests in the works right now and i'm hoping to get more out soon now that i have a bit more free time. this one is gonna be a little different from what i've done in the past, and i hope you all enjoy it!!
> 
> (also i feel like milo is irish, so his dialogue is written with the intent of him having that accent)

To put it simply, Milo was off-limits.

Ever since you had taken over as gym leader at the Ballonlea gym, Nessa made it very clear that gym leaders didn't date each other. It caused too many problems, as was seen with the previous water and grass gym leaders.

One of the reasons why Milo and Nessa had taken over was because the aftermath of the break-up between their predecessors had gotten so out of hand that they couldn't even focus on their jobs. So after that fiasco, all the gym leaders had to promise the league they wouldn't enter into any relationship with another leader.

And at first, you were fine with that. Sure, Milo was cute. But so were some of the other gym leaders. You could handle yourself just fine.

Until Milo started to flirt with you.

You knew he knew the rules, since he had taken over for one of the people for which the rule had been made. He had to have known what happened, and he certainly knew the repercussions of breaking that rule. Regardless, every time you visited Turffield, you got some sense that Milo was okay with breaking the rules. 

As you got to know him more and more, you were becoming okay with breaking them too. 

Milo was really sweet. He had a way with nature and Pokemon that made him seem all the more perfectly suited for his position as Turffield's gym leader. He seemed like the kind of guy who wanted to settle down with a good person and raise a family together. You weren't sure if you were the type of person he was looking for, but he certainly seemed interested in you.

He was constantly complimenting you, whether it was on your battle skills or the way you looked, and you couldn't help but think he had to be at least somewhat attracted to you.

Your suspicions were soon proved right. The Gym Challenge had just started, and your first opening ceremony as a gym leader had gone fairly well. All of your colleagues were celebrating the start of the year's challenge back in Wyndon, but you had stuck behind in Motostoke to see off some family friends who were participating in the challenge.

As you headed back to the gym leader's locker rooms, you started to change out of your uniform when you heard the door of the locker room open. You were sure you had locked it and the only other people who could open it were other gym leaders. You quickly attempted to pull your uniform top back on, and turned to see whoever had intruded.

You were a little surprised to see Milo. You were sure he had left with everyone else, but he was now standing in the locker room with you as you struggled to get your shirt on. Doing your best not to make eye contact, you looked away, still trying to get your arms into your shirt.

And suddenly, there were warm hands on your exposed sides.

To say you weren't expecting that to happen would be an understatement. You expected Milo to get flustered and hurry out of the locker room. Instead, you could now feel his chest pressed against your back as his hands started to move up and down against your skin. 

There was no way this was happening. Sweet, innocent Milo certainly wasn't letting his hands roam over your sides and stomach, and you definitely weren't allowing it.

Except that's exactly what was happening. You didn't want him to stop and you weren't going to tell him to. He got a bit bolder and leaned in to rest his head just beside your neck. You could feel his breath against your skin and you felt yourself leaning towards him to make contact. Suddenly his lips were against you and you were melting into his touch. 

A word didn't need to be said between the two of you. Until this moment, you hadn't realized how much tension there had been, but as soon as his hands were on you, the tension broke and you knew you needed this as much as he did.

You helped him pull your shirt from over your head and he did the same. You turned towards him, skin against skin and his face only inches from yours. You could now see his flushed features, a dark pink dusting across the freckles splattered over his cheeks and nose. His peach hair was messy, like he had been running his hands through it.

"Y'want this too, right...?" He asked quietly, his voice breathy and low. All you could do was nod.

-

He was never far away from your thoughts after that day. And he wasn't usually very far from you either. You two were doing your best to make sure no one found out about what had happened, and you figured it would be a one time thing. Milo really didn't seem like a repeated rule-breaker.

And once again, he proved you wrong. 

The gym challenge was nearing its end and the finals were coming up soon. All of the gym leaders got together for a fancy party to celebrate all their work with their families and friends. You were excited for the party. You didn't get to dress up very often and being able to do so and just have fun with all of your friends sounded like a great way to spend your night.

You had been planning to spend the night wandering around and mingling with everyone. Milo apparently had different plans.

He showed up a bit after you, wearing a stunning green and white tuxedo that matched his uniform colors. He was undeniably the most attractive person in the room and every thought you'd had about being able to resist the temptation of being with him went out the window. And he was looking at you.

No one else in the room had his attention except you. He took long strides towards you and was by your side within seconds of entering the room. He took a quick look around the room before he ran his hand up your bare back, fingers trailing over your spine and sending shivers across your skin. "Y'look stunnin'." He said softly so you were the only person who heard him. "Well... I knew you'd be here." A hearty laugh rumbled through his chest. "An' what's that supposed t'mean?" You could now feel his hand squarely placed on your ass and a blush erupted across your face.

"Maybe I wanted to impress you."

As soon as you said that, he told you to follow him. You stayed a safe distance from him so that nothing looked suspicious as he led you to a bathroom nearby. The two of you checked for other people and stepped in once the coast was clear. 

Almost right away, his hands were under your thighs, pressing you back against a wall. You were grateful that he was at least somewhat gentle and made sure not to rip your dress. He hiked your skirt up to your hips so you could wrap your legs around his waist. You could feel him straining against his pants as his lips met your heated skin. He kept you up with one hand while the other rested on the back of your neck, gently tangling in your hair.

"Color me impressed, darlin'..." He chuckled against your skin before moving to unzip your dress.

-

You were now officially a rule-breaker. Twice you had slept with Milo, and you couldn't say it was just a one-time thing anymore. And you didn't plan on keeping it just two times. Once you had gotten a taste of the farmer boy, you were addicted and you weren't going to let him go easily. 

He had been the one to initiate things so far, but you wanted him to know that you were just as invested in the affair. 

Making your way to Turffield one evening, you asked around the town to confirm where Milo was. A few older ladies said they had seen him heading home a few minutes prior to you asking. You knew where his house was from a few dinner parties he had hosted with the other gym leaders.

Those happened before you had started your relationship with him so you were a little nervous about trying to initiate something in his house. But you were hopeful that it would turn out well.

You reassured yourself that all would go well as you knocked on the door to Milo's home.

It was obvious that he wasn't expecting any visitors. He had changed from his uniform into sweatpants and a plain t-shirt, and looked like he had just woken up from what was certainly a well-deserved nap. "Hey there darlin'. What's brought ya to Turffield?" He stepped to the side so you could come in, which you gladly did. 

"I was just thinking it's been a while since we'd hung out, just you and me. Thought it might be nice to have some alone time." Milo definitely understood what was going on now. "Is that right?" You flashed him an innocent smile. "Of course! I want to spend time with my good friend, that's all." The farmer laughed; your faux innocence wasn't going to fool him. 

You felt silly for thinking it, but you couldn't help but notice that he looked better in his sweatpants than he did in a suit. At the party, he looked like he had been forced to dress up. But now he looked so comfortable and confident. His pants fit him perfectly and his shirt fell on him in a way that highlighted how hard he worked on staying fit. You were staring.

Milo noticed. 

"Got an eye for the goods, dont'cha?" He teased, pulling you against him. His hands were settled on your hips, fingers kneading your skin. You had come here to initiate something, but it seemed that Milo was going to get the jump on you. Not that you minded, of course. "When the goods are in such a nice package, how could I not?" You grinned at him. A hand left your hip to close and lock the door and returned quickly. "I think we should take this hang out upstairs." Milo said before scooping you into his arms and making his way towards the stairs, which you assumed would lead to his bedroom. 

You were unceremoniously tossed onto his bed, to which he profusely apologized. You just laughed and pulled him down on top of you. Before anything got going too fast, Milo asked you one question that changed everything. 

"Y'wanna be on top...?"

-

You had entirely lost count of how many times you and Milo had hooked up. Though at this point, could you really call it that? You weren't sleeping with anyone else and you were fairly certain he wasn't either.

It had been almost a year since the first time he had caught you off-guard in the locker rooms, and the gym challenge was starting once again. Now that you fully understood your responsibilities as a gym leader, you were working much harder than last year. You hadn't left Ballonlea in weeks and you hadn't seen Milo in just as long.

The whole experience of being a gym leader was more stressful than you realized. Last year, you still had the help of your predecessor. But this year, you were on your own. You hadn't reached out to anyone yet because you wanted to succeed on your own. But as you faced the beginning of the challenge, you realized you desperately needed help.

So you called the one person you knew would always be happy to help you.

He showed up faster than you expected him to, but you were beyond glad to see him. For the next few hours, he worked with you on all of the things that you had been worried about. From your presentation as a gym leader to the perfect throw of your Pokeballs, Milo made sure you felt prepared for everything that was coming. 

Once you felt better, you took him out to a nearby restaurant. You told him he could get whatever he wanted and you would pay. "Makin' up for all the times we boned before we even had dinner, eh?" He laughed as he watched your face burn bright red. "I'm kiddin'! But you should see your face right now. Red as a Cheri berry." Other than his crass comment at the beginning of your meal, it was surprisingly uneventful. You had expected some reporters to find out the two of you were having dinner together and get there right away to take pictures and ask questions. It was nice.

It was late by the time the two of you had finished and he offered to walk you back to your house. You gladly accepted. He hooked your arm in his and walked close to you as you led him through the fairy-lit streets back to your home. "Y'know, I've never spent much time in Ballonlea. It's real lovely. Wouldn't mind spendin' more time here." You looked over at him, the soft colorful lights dusting his face. It wasn't long before you stood at the front door of your house.

This had been one of the few times you had spent time with Milo where you hadn't ended up sleeping with him. It had almost been a date.

Oh god, it HAD been a date!

Realizing this, you became a bit flustered. You couldn't stop thinking about how much your relationship had changed and the way you felt about him had grown. Just a year ago, you had only been acquaintances. You had thought he was cute and he had flirted with you, but you never thought it would become something like this. 

You looked over at him as he waited for you to unlock your door and head inside. And as your eyes wandered across his face, you felt something far different than you had when you looked at him before.

"Somethin' wrong, love?" 

And that's what it was. You were falling in love with him.

"Milo, I think I love you."

Saying that made it feel like everything changed. He was quiet for a moment, but he smiled at you. "Y'know, you and I've been doin' this thing for 'round a year. Figured you'd wanna stop at some point before we got too far." Milo watched your face for a reaction and you waited for him to continue. "Well, honestly, I think I've been in love with ya since the first time I saw ya. I wanted to say somethin' but I figured it was too soon and we never really decided what we are." 

You wrapped your arms around him and buried your face in his chest. "I love you." You felt him return the embrace. "I love ya too."

-

After that, you still did your best to keep the relationship on the down low. You and Milo decided it would be harder to maintain a public relationship between two gym leaders than to just keep it a secret. 

That's what you both wanted, until the gym challenge finals after party, when Nessa drunkenly confessed that she and Leon had been in a relationship and weren't punished for it. You and Milo immediately made eye contact. When everyone was distracted, the two of you made your way to a more private area. 

"What're you thinkin'?" He asked, seeing thoughts forming in your head. "If they didn't get punished, we shouldn't either, right? That seems like what should happen. And then we could actually be a couple." Milo listened, trying to think about the situation himself. "Well, my worry's that Leon's not technically a leader. That coulda been their loophole. Not that I don't wanna be able to act like a couple with ya, but I also don't want either of us gettin' fired or anythin'."

You nodded. You completely understood what he was saying. His eyes grazed over your face, with nothing but love in them. "Love, I wanna be able to be yours. I want everyone to know, long as you're okay with it." Hearing that from him made you so relieved. "Yes. I want to be able to be a real couple."

He cupped your head in his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to your lips. Those kisses that could make an angel melt. You might not have been an angel, but you were certainly melting under his touch. 

"Y'know, I don't think anyone'll notice if we're gone for a little longer..." He suggested, cheeky grin on his face. You faked shock. "Milo, how could you even suggest that? With our friends right outside? It's so scandalous!"

Within seconds, he had pinned you against the wall and was moving his hand under your thigh, fingers grazing the sensitive skin at the top. "No panties? It's like ya were expectin' this." You shrugged. "Maybe I wanted this to happen. Maybe this is only happening because I wanted it." You felt him laugh against your neck. 

Suddenly, thick fingers were prodding at your entrance, a thumb grazing your clit. You felt a finger slip inside you and slowly start pumping in and out. Just from that small thing, you could already feel your body heating up. Milo had that effect on you. Even after a year of this, he could still make you helpless under his touch.

Not to say that you didn't have any tricks of your own. You rolled your hips, pressing his finger deeper inside you and putting just enough pressure against his hardening length that he knew you were up to something. 

As his finger pumped in and out of you just a bit faster, he added another finger. You bit your lip, trying to keep from moaning too loudly, which just made Milo laugh. "Don't want anyone to hear ya?" You buried your head between his shoulder and neck as he moved his fingers and you let out a moan. 

You couldn't believe that he could make you come undone so easily. You were putty in his hands and you were more than happy for it. He always took such good care of you in these situations, making sure to pay attention to how you were feeling at all times. 

His free hand roamed behind you, making its way to your ass and giving it a squeeze, which nearly made you squeak in surprise. Milo grinned at your reaction and proceeded to begin working at your zipper to get your dress off. He got it off quickly, and you were now naked in the room while he was still fully dressed. 

"This doesn't seem very fair..." You said, tugging at his shirt. He rolled his eyes playfully and unbuttoned his shirt, dropping it on the ground along with your dress. "And?" You hooked your fingers in the loops of his pants, pulling on them a bit. "Anythin' for you, love." Tossing his pants to the side once they were off, he grabbed you by the hips against and pressed you back against the wall, hands now hooked under your thighs with his still-clothed length pressing against your bare heat.

"Milo, please..." He was never one to keep you waiting for long. Pushing down his briefs just enough, his cock popped out and you heard the distinctive sound of him opening a condom. "Seems like you were the one who was expecting this." Looking back up at you, he leaned back just a bit to roll the condom over his length. "Always keep one on me. Never know when you're gonna want to jump my bones." You laughed, but quickly stopped when you felt his tip slowly slip inside you.

He always stretched you out so nicely. You would never get used to the feeling of him first entering you, but you didn't mind. It felt good every single time. 

Milo started slowly. He kept one hand under your thigh while the other gripped your side with enough strength that you knew it would leave a mark. With the hand under your thigh, he spread your legs apart just a little more so he could start to go deeper.

His pace quickened in short time; it wasn't often that Milo could restrain himself when it came to you and this was no exception. "Fuck love, ya feel so good..." He moaned against your neck, leaving little bites along the soft skin. You returned his praise. "You always fuck me so good, Milo, so good~" You moaned out, your voice wavering as he hit a spot deep inside you. Milo loved hearing you praise him just as much as he loved giving it to you, and you both knew that. 

"You're so fuckin' beautiful, never seen anythin' more beautiful in all my life..." He said as you could feel his hips start to hit your skin. "Milo... fuck, you're so good, so gorgeous..." You could see his face turning red. As much as he loved the praise, he'd never get used to it either. "Fuck darlin', I love ya so much...!" Your legs tightened around his waist as you felt his grip tighten on your hips. "Oh, I love you too~" Your voice wavered once again as Milo's pace became unsteady and you knew he was reaching his end. He must've realized too, as his hand that was once on your hips moved to assault your clit. 

Every nerve in your body felt like it was on fire all at once and you almost threw your head back against the wall, but remembered just in time not to give yourself a concussion. Milo gave one last, hard thrust before pulling out of you. He helped you steady your feet on the ground again, and laughed when he saw how messy your hair was from being against the wall practically the entire time. 

The two of you stayed in the room for a bit, trying to look somewhat decent after what had happened before heading back out to the party with everyone else. Announcing your official relationship cold come another time. 

For now, the two of you enjoyed your last moments as a secret before everyone else knew.


	21. Gordie/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying something new again! never written gordie before, so i'm hoping it'll turn out well and you all like it!

In all ways, Gordie was your rival. You had been training under his mother for many years and he disapproved of your allegiance to ice-type Pokemon rather than rock-type. Before his and Melony's falling out, he had frequently come to the gym while you were practicing and taunted you as you tried to focus. You would challenge him to a match. Sometimes you won, sometimes he won, and you were sure he was keeping track of his victories. And even if he didn't want to admit it, he fought for his mother's attention with you. He wanted her to see that he was a strong trainer even if he hadn't gone down the path she wanted, and you wanted her to see how hard you had worked to follow in her footsteps. 

But after his and Melony's fight, he stopped coming to the gym. And you missed him.

You weren't sure why though. Ever since you came to Circhester, he had been a constant thorn in your side. Trying to get in your way, teasing you, telling you that he only ever let you win so he didn't hurt your feelings too much. He had been nothing but an asshole to you for years. But then you realized that him not being there made Melony sad. You hated seeing her sad. She was kind and maternal, professional and ice-cold. But never sad. You couldn't bear to see her like that.

So you hauled yourself out of the gym and to Gordie's home just outside town. You were hoping he was there so you could set him straight and make him apologize to his mother. 

When you knocked on the door, you weren't expecting him to answer wearing an ice-gym jersey with what looked like your number. As you got a better look, you realized that it definitely was your jersey number. And before he could see that it was you who had knocked, you let out a small laugh.

"Wh-hey!" He covered up the jersey as best as he could but you had already seen it. "Why are you wearing my jersey? Are you a fanboy or something?" You joked, knowing he probably had some dumb excuse for wearing it. You glanced past him as he stuttered, trying to answer, and saw that one of your old matches from when you did the gym challenge was on the screen. "You ARE a fanboy!" You were really laughing now as Gordie's face burned bright red. "Sh-shut up! It was the only clean shirt I had and that stupid match was just on when I started watching!"

Crossing your arms, you stared him down. Gordie wasn't short, but you were definitely taller than him. The blush on his face was made all the more obvious by his pale face and light-colored hair. "Why would you even have my jersey in the first place, hm?" You had practically forgotten why you came here since you were so surprised by what he was wearing and watching. "I-- well, it's just--" He was struggling to come up with an answer. "Okay, I'm a fan, whatever, it's not like I like you or anything." You raised a brow. "I think you being a fan means you have to like me." 

"N-no! I just appreciate your fighting style! I don't have to like you to see that you're talented." Looking him up and down, you snickered. "I think you do like me. You're just too much of a coward to admit it." Gordie's face was now burning red. You had definitely hit a nerve. "Shut up! I don't like you, or whatever, I just... Why are you here anyways?" He glared at you, trying to get past what had just happened.

You would allow it, for now. "You stopped coming to the gym and Melony's upset." Gordie let out a groan. "Did she send you here? I don't want to talk to her, she's just going to try to force me to live her dream like she has been for the past... Ever! I'm sick of it. I'm not coming back." It was getting too cold to stand outside so you wiggled your way into his house, much to his seeming chagrin. 

"I get that you don't want to be an ice trainer. But you should at least try to talk to her. You don't want your own mother out of your life forever, trust me." You had experience with that and you knew how awful life could be without a mother supporting you. That was one of the reasons why Melony was so important to you; she was a mother when your own wasn't. Gordie rubbed the back of his head, making his way to the couch. He flopped down and sighed. "I love my mom. But she's a lot sometimes. She pressures me to do things that I'm just not ready for. She wants me to take over her gym, she wants me to get married and settle down, she wants grandkids... I'm not ready for any of that. I'm only in my 20's, you know."

Walking over to join him on the couch, you sat next to him. "That totally makes sense, Gordie. But have you told her any of that?" He huffed. "Well, no. But she wouldn't listen anyways." You shook your head. "You know that's not true."

It seemed like Gordie really needed an voice of reason. As much as you loved Melony, she could be a little stubborn and hard to reason with. "So she really wants you to get married and have kids, like, right away?" He nodded. "Yeah. I mean, obviously I want to find someone and be happy, but I want it to happen on my own terms. I want to be with someone I know and I've had time to connect with. Someone I'm not scared of opening up to. There's just not many people I can really talk with, I guess." 

You realized then that you had been having a real conversation with Gordie. And it wasn't the first time either. You'd sat down with Gordie after hard matches and talked about your successes and failures and how it affected you, and he did the same. You didn't realize how much you actually cared about him until you noticed he was opening up to you.

The two of you sat in silence for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. "Thanks for... letting me talk. Not really used to that. And sorry I'm such an asshole to you sometimes. I promise I don't hate you or anything." You laughed a bit at that. "Then why do you do it?"

"Well..." He looked up at the screen, still playing your match. "I guess maybe I do kind of sorta like you just a tiny little bit maybe..." He mumbled, pulling his shirt up over his face as he spoke. He was so cute you could almost die. He had been teasing you because he liked you and didn't know how to express himself. You'd admit it was a bit immature and schoolboy-ish, but he finally said something after years of hiding how he felt. "So you are a fanboy." 

Gordie jabbed you with his elbow and laughed a little. "Yeah, that's what it seems like, doesn't it? I spend my free time watching your matches while wearing your jersey wishing you were with me. Pretty embarrassing, but now you know." He was actually opening up to you. He had just told you something completely humiliating without batting an eye. "Anything else embarrassing you want to tell me, while you're on a roll?"

He didn't say anything for a bit and you thought you'd gone too far. Then suddenly, he was hovering over you with your back pressed against the couch cushions. "Every time I see you battle, I get so turned on I have to leave. I watch your matches at home and get off just from the sight of you. I've dreamt about you on top of me, telling me what you want while you ride me until you cum on my dick, screaming my name." Gordie moved back to his spot on the couch. "Embarrassing enough for you?"

Melony wouldn't be happy about this.

You quickly found yourself sitting on his lap, grinding against an erection that you hadn't noticed until you were on top of him. His hands were firm on your hips as he rested his head against your shoulder and began working his way up your torso, taking off your shirt.

This was definitely not what you expected to happen when you stormed to Gordie's house. All you'd wanted was for him and his mother to get along again, but maybe secretly, you'd wanted this as well. It's not like you hadn't noticed how attractive he was over the years you'd known him. It was that you didn't want to admit it, just like him. You supposed it made sense that it took a confrontation like this for everything to come spilling out. 

Gordie's hands finding your chest quickly pulled you out of your thoughts. He had already gotten your shirt off without you noticing. He was moving quickly, like he was desperate to see you naked. You supposed it had been a while for him just as it had been for you. There wasn't a lot of time for relationships when you were working in a gym.

You realized that Gordie had been the one doing most of the work so far and you didn't want him to think you weren't interested. You certainly were, and so you continued grinding down against him and began to work his shirt off before he stopped you. 

"I uh... Don't know if you'll like what you're gonna see if you keep doing that." Was he insecure about the way he looked? "Gordie, I'm sure I'll like it." His face was bright red as you continued to pull off his shirt. He definitely wasn't muscular, but he was soft and warm, and you liked that. Tossing his shirt to the side, you lowered your head and pressed kisses to his chest. His cheeks somehow burned even brighter, but he didn't stop you.

You moved lower and lower down his body until you were seated between his legs, kneeling on the ground. His eyes were wide as he looked down at you. "Are you gonna-" He cut himself off with a sharp breath as he watched your hand snake up his thigh and hook into his waistband. "Is this okay?" You asked him, not wanting to do anything he wasn't comfortable with. "Do whatever you want to me, please..." He almost sounded like he was begging, but you would address that later.

Pulling his shorts down the rest of the way, you noticed an apparent lack of briefs. Glancing up at him briefly, he shrugged like it was a normal occurrence. You wrapped a hand around his already hard and throbbing cock, and began to stroke it gently. When you saw that wasn't getting much of a reaction from him, you tightened your grip just slightly and started to pump a little harder until there was pre-cum leaking from the tip and he started to moan.

He nearly squeaked when he felt your tongue run over his shaft and your mouth settle over the head of his cock. You slowly lowered your head down, pulling as much of his shaft into your mouth before you bottomed out. Gordie's head was thrown back against the couch as his hands struggled to find a place to rest. With a free hand, you guided one of his to your head, allowing him to have some semblance of control over this situation. 

His fingers gently slid into your hair, tugging lightly when he hit the back of your throat. "Oh f-fuck! Your mouth feels so good~" Gordie whined, his hips pushing up and forcing his cock farther into your mouth. You pushed him back down and gripped his thighs. 

You heard him stop making noise and looked up, only to see pleading eyes staring back at you. "Please ride me, please..." You had never seen him like this, but you definitely were enjoying it. Standing up, you took off your bra and wiggled out of your pants and underwear. He was looking at you like he was seeing a piece of art. And a good one at that. 

Gordie was so desperate to have you on him and you could tell. You took your time moving onto his lap and he was practically whining again. Steadying yourself by placing your hands on his shoulders, you slowly moved yourself over his cock. He held himself in place for you as you slid down onto him. You hadn't realized how turned on this whole situation had made you until you felt how easily he went inside you. 

As you moved down, Gordie started letting out the most sinful sounds you had ever heard. His hands scrambled to your sides and gripped them hard enough to leave marks until your thighs were resting against his. You stayed still for a moment. "Please... please move..." Gordie started to beg, but he wouldn't try to move you himself. It was cute how much he wanted this, so you decided to give him what he wanted, considering how badly you wanted it too.

Moving just a bit at first, you lifted your hips and felt his cock twitch inside you. There was nothing but want on his face as you looked down at him. You felt his hands moving up your sides and rest on your chest. As you started to move faster, he started pulling at your chest and rolling his thumbs over your nipples. He seemed to know exactly what to do and when to do it, because he got you moaning within seconds of starting his own motions.

The sound of skin against skin filled the room, mixed with the sounds of the two of you moaning in tandem as a knot in your stomach started to form. One of his hands slid down between the two of you and rested on your clit, causing friction on the sensitive bundle as you moved up and down. You gripped his shoulders tight as all thoughts other than his name began to slip away from your mind.

Gordie's head fell against you as he started to stutter, trying to tell you that he was getting close. "C-can I pleaaase cum, p-please...?" Gordie whined, hardly able to form a sentence. "Cum for me, Gordie...!" As soon as you gave him permission, you felt hot ropes of cum coat your insides. The feeling caused the knot to snap and you moved yourself on his cock until you couldn't move anymore.

Falling off Gordie and onto the couch, you could feel him looking at you. Glancing up at him, all you could see was a stupid grin plastered on his face. "What's that look about?" 

"You and I just had sex." You laughed, sitting up again. "Yeah, and?" Gordie leaned in and kissed you on the cheek, something you weren't expecting. "Let's do it again."


	22. Leon/Reader 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the galarian star tournament reinvigorated my love for leon and raihan, so expect a lot more leon here and more frequent updates to tamer of dragons! also crown tundra spoilers ahead!

You'd gotten the call from Leon as you were getting ready to head back home from your time in the Crown Tundra. You'd been invited there by the new champion, as had the other gym leaders, but you were the only one willing to brave the cold to check it out.

He sounded excited, more so than when he'd first told you about the Battle Tower he was putting together. Despite how little free time he now had, you were happy he had taken over from Rose as chairman. Leon truly wanted the best for Galar and was putting all of his enthusiasm into doing so.

All he told you was to meet him at Wyndon stadium and to bring the champion with you. 

The two of you had been staying at a small inn in Freezington, doing an "adven-tour" with former steel-type gym leader, Peony. Over the course of a few days, you'd watched Gloria capture the many Pokemon of legend that resided in the Crown Tundra with ease. You were once again shown why she was the champion. 

Hopping on the train, the two of you talked about your time in the tundra. Gloria practically talked non-stop about the amazing legends she'd found and caught, and then proceeded to show you every single one of them in her Pokedex. You often forgot that she was still fairly young, so it was nice to see her be able to act like a kid.

The two of you got off at Wedgehurst to pick up Hop before getting a flying taxi to Wyndon. You and Gloria had changed into your respective uniforms before arriving, as you were both fairly sure Leon was about to make you battle in some way.

You were excited to see Leon. It had been a while since the two of you had any quality time together, and you were hoping he'd stick around long enough for you two to do something.

Your relationship with the former champion was strange. Neither one of you had officially called it anything, but you also weren't seeing anyone else. You were almost positive he wasn't either. You'd always thought the reason that nothing was official was because he was the champion and you were a gym leader and it may have been seen as unethical. But now he was the chairman and you were worried it might be even more unethical if you two were a couple. You both loved your jobs and it would be hard for either one of you to give that up.

But after the year you'd spent wondering if he wanted to be with you like you wanted to be with him, you'd do anything to know.

Gloria was met with an raucous crowd of people as the taxi dropped you all off in Wyndon. News spread fast and everyone wanted to see the champion. She still wasn't exactly comfortable with crowds like this, so you did your best to get the attention off her. By creating a distraction with the help of Hop, you were able to sneak Gloria through the people and to the stadium. 

You'd never seen so many people packed into the stands. It seemed way above capacity and you were wondering what Leon had planned that would bring this many people. As the three of you stepped onto the turf, you saw all of the other gym leaders and a few others as well. 

Leon beamed at you once he saw you. He was wearing his old uniform instead of his Battle Tower attire and he looked so happy. "I'm glad you all could get here so fast!" He said, now addressing the field of trainers. "What's this all about, Leon?" Raihan asked, arms folded across his chest. "Well, as you all know, the great people of Galar are my number one priority. And I want to give them something they'll never forget. That's why I've brought you all here today. We are going to do something that's never been done before."

The giant screen above the field changed and showed a logo with the words "Star Tournament". 

"Welcome to the Galarian Star Tournament! Each of you will partner up with someone here and we'll do a doubles battle style tournament to determine the best team. There's so much talent in this stadium, it'll be sure to dazzle the people here!" Everyone started to look around, formulating a plan of action and mentally choosing a partner. You had no idea who you'd be with. Normally, you'd do double battles with Kabu, but he wasn't here. Hopefully you'd be able to figure something out before it was too late.

All of the trainers filed into the lobby and started to partner up.

Gloria and Hop were a given, they were practically inseparable.

Milo and Nessa made sense, they were good friends and could balance out each other's weaknesses.

Bea and Mustard absolutely made sense. Bea had made it very clear that she was mad that you didn't bring her with you to the Isle of Armor when you went.

Bede and Opal also made sense, although Bede didn't look particularly pleased about it.

Of course Piers and Marnie were together, they were siblings after all.

Klara and Peony seemed to be an odd combination, but you were sure they could make it work.

All that left was Raihan, Gordie, Leon, and you. 

You looked around to find Leon and saw him talking to Raihan. You supposed that meant you were stuck with Gordie. You didn't really mind. It wasn't like Gordie was that much of an asshole. You started your walk over to Gordie, but stopped when you heard a groan from the direction of Leon and Raihan.

Leon was rubbing the back of his head, looking apologetic, while Raihan looked irritated. You watched as Raihan made his way to Gordie.

Did Leon just reject Raihan as his partner?

You looked between the newly formed team of Raihan and Gordie and Leon, trying to figure out what had just happened. Before you could come to a conclusion, you felt a hand on your shoulder. Looking away from Raihan and Gordie, you looked straight into a pair of shining golden eyes. 

"I've been looking for you!" He said, grin wide across his face. "Me? Why?" That made Leon laugh. "To ask you to be my partner, of course. What other reason?" You were honestly surprised. You hadn't expected Leon to want to be partners with you for this event that seemed incredibly important to him. "Well, I just figured you'd want to ask Raihan, since he's the strongest gym leader and all."

Now Leon looked surprised. "I am asking the strongest gym leader to be my partner." He really thought that highly of you? You couldn't help but blush. "If you're really sure about this..." You said quietly, and he took your hands in his. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life." 

His confidence in you was astounding, and you promised yourself you'd do your best to live up to his expectations. 

Your relationship with Leon, whatever it was, wasn't public. So you weren't surprised when the crowd seemed shocked that you two had partnered up for the tournament. You didn't let it get to you, knowing that the two of you would show why you were a great team.

This wasn't the first double battle you'd done with Leon. When he was champion, he insisted on training in all types of battles and he tended to include you in his training. The two of you had battled a few other teams of gym leaders and some of the trainers from your gym. But he got too busy for that kind of training when he became chairman. 

The two of you stepped onto the field to face your first opponents, Milo and Nessa.

It was... uncomfortable, at best. Nessa had always been interested in Leon, but he'd never reciprocated. You figured that was why she was always so stand-offish towards you, because you and Leon spent a lot of time together when he was champion. You all faced each other and then turned away, as per tournament etiquette. Leon leaned over to you. "Let's just get this done quick. I'll go for Nessa, you take Milo."

You walked to your respective spots on the field as the match started. 

Leon threw out his Aegislash and you chose your Salazzle. You saw Milo flinch when you did, and you almost felt bad. But then you saw the sinister look on Nessa's face as she stared down at your Pokemon. You swallowed roughly and hoped Leon would be able to hold her off.

Thankfully, despite her taking out your Salazzle, the two of you worked perfectly in sync, knowing exactly what each other's Pokemon could do and making up for what they couldn't. The match ended as Leon's G-Maxed Charizard used Max Overgrowth on Nessa's Drednaw.

You could tell she was frustrated, more than usual. Milo just rubbed the back of his neck and blushed awkwardly. "Great match, you two. Thanks for the amazing opportunity, Lee!" Milo said, escorting his furious partner off the field as you and Leon headed into your locker room.

It would be a little while until your next match, so you took the time to heal up your team. Leon watched you as you worked, almost curiously. You glanced over at him as you applied a potion to your Salazzle. "What's up?" He blinked a few times before realizing you'd said something to him. "Oh, well, you're just really good at that." He said, motioning to the bottle in your hand. "I can take care of your team too, if you want." Leon smiled, handing over his Pokeballs. 

You got to work patching up his beloved Charizard who seemed more than happy to be with you. "Where did you learn all that?" He asked, sitting next to you. "It's actually kind of funny. Before I became Kabu's apprentice, I was going to school to be a nurse. I saw how bad the burns on other Pokemon would be after a battle with my team and I wanted to do something other than just causing them. It didn't really work out, as you can tell, but I still know how to take care of Pokemon." You explained, patting Charizard on the head as it roared happily. "I had no idea." Leon said, looking a bit stunned. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Mr. Chairman." You teased, nudging him in the side. He laughed, that beautiful laugh that you could listen to for the rest of your life. "I'd like to get to know you better, if that's alright." You glanced over at him, his face only showing sincerity.

"Yeah. I'd like that. But only if I get to know you better." You proposed. He was happy to oblige. But before the two of you could start talking, the screen above the door showed the match had ended. Your next opponents would be Marnie and Piers. Leon cringed a bit, knowing his first two Pokemon were part ghost type. You reassured him, telling him that you'd have his back.

Leon didn't want to immediately use his ace, so he chose to fight through the type weakness and used his Dragapult. You threw out the Centiskorch you'd inherited from Kabu and hoped for the best.

Without the slight awkwardness that your last battle had, this one was far more bearable. And you and Leon had gotten another victory, this time thanks to G-Max Centiferno. Piers seemed relieved to be done, but Marnie promised that they'd come back and beat you in a rematch.

There was just one more match before the finals. You and Leon had some time before, so you fixed up your teams again in the locker room while he asked you questions. "So you're from Hoenn, right?" You nodded. "Technically, yeah. I was born there, but we moved to Galar when I was still pretty young so I don't remember it all that much." Leon hummed for a moment. "We should take a trip there together some time. I'll ask Kabu about the best places to go and plan it." You looked up from your Centiskorch, who set off happy little sparks at Kabu's name. "You mean together like, you and me?" Leon raised a brow. "Of course. Unless you don't want to!" He said frantically, trying to cover his possible overstepping. 

"No, I definitely want to. That just seems like a very... couple thing to do." Again, Leon looked confused. "Yeah, it is. Is that a problem? Aren't we a couple?" Your eyes went wide. "I.. I mean, are we? We've never really said officially and you've been so busy lately and I don't mean to-" You were cut off by the announcement that the match was over and the finals would be in 10 minutes, as to give the participants time to prepare.

Leon sat down next to you. "Did you really think this was just... something casual?" He asked quietly, hand resting on your knee. "No, well, I mean... I don't know. I didn't know what this was. I know I really like you, but I don't want to cause any problems, especially with you being the chairman now." Leon's thumb stroked over the skin of your knee. "If there was a problem with us being together, I would step down. There's nothing I wouldn't do to make sure you were happy. Not after everything we've been through." 

You knew exactly what he was talking about. All the time you'd spent apart, combined with his near-death experience at the hands of Eternatus and everything he'd had to deal with involving Rose had definitely taken a toll on you both. But all of that, everything that had happened, none of it made you feel any less towards him. If anything, it had only made you more sure about how you felt about him.

He seemed nervous that you were so quiet. Centiskorch had curled around his and your legs, unknowingly pulling you closer together. You set your hands on his chest to keep yourself from falling onto him, and he placed his hands over yours. You looked up, meeting his beautiful eyes. 

There was never a good time for what you were going to say.

"I love you, Leon," you started, seeing his eyes widen just a bit. "More than anything. I feel like an idiot for taking this long to realize it, but I had to tell you." You waited, preparing yourself for the worst. Instead, he leaned in, closing the gap between you two. His lips were just as soft as always, but there was a warmth there that you hadn't felt before. His hands were just as warm as you felt his fingers against the side of your face, his thumb against your cheek. 

You wrapped your hand up in his uniform, pulling him in as much as you could. You didn't even care that you were supposed to be on the field in two minutes and he didn't seem to care either. The one minute warning bell was the only thing that could separate the two of you. Both of you took a deep breath as you composed yourselves. "I love you too." Leon said softly, resting his head against yours. "Let's go show everyone how good we are together." He said, dazzling smile on his face as he stood. He stuck a hand out for you as you pulled your Pokemon back into its ball. You took his hand and walked to the doors to the field together.

Expecting him to let go, you glanced over at him. He didn't look like he had any intentions of letting go of your hand. 

You walked onto the field hand in hand, much to the shock of the audience and your opponents, Hop and Gloria. The shock didn't last long for them though. Hop stuck his hand up for a high-five from his brother, who happily obliged. "I knew you liked her! I knew it." He said smugly, but his grin showed he was just happy for the two of you. Gloria was a bit more resigned in her happiness, just shooting a knowing wink your way. 

The two pairs turned away from each other. Leon looked over at you. "We're up against a professor in training and the current champion. Think we can do this?" You nodded. "I know we can."

Your confidence seemed to bolster Leon, as he looked around at the crowd. "Let's do this." He tossed off his cape and gave the audience exactly what they wanted: his signature Charizard pose. He grinned at you as the match started. 

It was a difficult match, you knew it would be. Everyone's first two Pokemon had fainted and you were all down to your respective aces. 

Hop's Rillaboom was easy, since both you and Leon had fire-type aces. Gloria's new Pokemon, Calyrex, was a mystery to you. She'd told you that she found it in the Crown Tundra and it was the legendary King of Bountiful Harvest that you'd heard about from the residents of Freezington. But you had no idea what to do about it. 

Fortunately, your partner acted fast when Gloria sent it out. He used G-Max Wildfire to set it on fire, and then called for you to use Pyro Ball to finish it off. You moved quickly, before Gloria had the chance to recover. 

Suddenly, there was just cheering, loud music, and flashing lights. You blinked to get your bearings and looked at the stadium screen to see yours and Leon's names at the end of the tournament bracket. You could hardly believe that you'd won, but as you looked over at Leon, you realized you'd won a long time ago.

The rest of the trainers came out to the field and congratulated you and Leon. You two had really won the tournament. 

Leon started to speak, addressing both the trainers and the audience. "Thank you all for participating in this amazing event! It seems that everyone really enjoyed themselves, so I am happy to announce that the Galarian Star Tournament will continue along with our regular tournaments!" Cheers erupted from the crowd and the participants. Leon truly was a crowd pleaser.

"Have a wonderful night and, of course, a champion time!" He said, closing off the event. The audience began to leave the stadium as the trainers stuck around the field for a bit at Leon's request. "I think it'd be fun for us all to go out and celebrate! This was a huge success thanks to all of you, and I want to properly thank you." Everyone, even the older trainers, seemed happy to go out for a celebration. "Long as you're paying, Lee!" Raihan laughed, jabbing his rival in the side. Leon jokingly rolled his eyes. "I'll pay for everyone except you!"

After giving out autographs and taking pictures, the stadium was finally empty and the huge group of Galarian celebrities headed out to a popular restaurant. Leon took your hand as you walked with the group. You gave him a small nudge and looked to his side. He looked over to see his brother and Gloria also holding hands. 

"I knew it!" He whispered, squeezing your hand. "I'm glad they finally got it figured out, though I guess I'm in no position to talk." He laughed as he turned his attention back to you. "But we did figure it out, so it's all good." You said, rubbing his hand with your thumb.

It didn't take long to get to the restaurant. The staff looked a little overwhelmed at the site of the group, but eased at the site of Leon, who was known to leave more than generous tips.

You and Leon sat down in a booth, surrounded by Hop, Gloria, Marnie, Piers, and Raihan. Everyone else sat with their respective groups and ordered. Most people just ordered drinks, but Hop and Raihan decided to order the spiciest curry on the menu to see who could last longer.

It was nice having everyone together for something non-League related. It was free time that none of you usually got. 

Eventually, the group started to dwindle down, with the older trainers leaving first and then the youngest, along with Piers. That left just you, Leon, and the other gym leaders your age. Raihan had wandered over to the bar to try to hit on some unfortunate soul who thankfully didn't seem to mind his presence. Milo and Klara were getting to know each other, and Nessa was glaring at you from across the room. 

You were still sitting at the booth with Leon, his arm around your shoulders, both of you just a little buzzed from the drinks. The restaurant was quieting down and you settled into Leon's side to watch the people coming and going. He smiled down at you, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

"Today was a good day." He said suddenly, startling you just a bit. You looked up at him and returned the smile. "Yeah, it really was. Can't imagine it being any better." Leon hummed for a moment, like he did when he was thinking. "I could think of a way to make it better." You wrapped your arm around his center. "How's that?" 

You knew that look. Leon wasn't exactly a secretive person, so it wasn't hard to tell what he was thinking, especially since you knew him so well. "Oh, I see. There's a problem though. It's late enough that there's not many flying taxis out, so we can't get to Motostoke, and you don't have a place in Wyndon yet." Leon shrugged. "I may not have a permanent spot here, but I have a hotel room that's pretty nice." You were definitely considering this.

Looking around the restaurant, you saw that Nessa had left, Milo and Klara were absorbed in their conversation, and Raihan looked about ready to pounce on his victim for the night. No one would notice if you two left.

"Let's go." You said, moving out from the booth and pulling Leon out with you. Maybe it was the slight buzz in your head, maybe it was the look on Leon's face as you pulled him out of the restaurant, but you wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. 

You practically ran all the way to the Rose of the Rondelands, which Leon assured was being renamed soon. You just laughed as you stepped onto the elevator and made your way to the top floor. A penthouse suite. One of the perks of being chairman, you learned. You were interested in seeing the whole suite, but right now, you just wanted to see the bedroom. As soon as the door to the room was closed behind you, Leon was all over you.

His hands at your waist, lips at your neck, it was all very reminiscent of the first time you two had slept together. You were almost nostalgic, until you felt him nip lightly at your skin to get your attention. You slid your hands up the back of his shirt, flattening them against his warm skin. You felt him sigh against your neck as he pressed you against the door. 

"Ow, ow, doorknob..." You grumbled and moved away from the offending object. He laughed just a bit. "Sorry about that." At this, he slid his hands down your back and under your thighs, picking you up. You instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist as he moved you to the bed. "This better?" It was plush and comfortable, much better than the door. You nodded, pulling him back down against you. His face pressed into your collarbone as he begin to kiss and bite at the skin. You were sure it would leave marks, but it wasn't like you were busy tomorrow. 

You let your hands move into his hair, gently threading your fingers through purple locks. It was unbelievably soft, not that you expected anything else. You knew how much pride Leon took in taking care of himself. You could feel his hands sliding up under your shirt, his palms splayed across your skin, thumbs rubbing gentle circles. You moved a hand out of his hair for just a moment to start pulling off your shirt. He happily helped, tossing the uniform to the side. He groaned looking back at you, seeing your long sleeved compression shirt. "It's part of the uniform." You explained, having to hold back a laugh from his annoyance. Leon started to tug at it while you started to grab at the hem of his shirt. 

Your compression shirt was tossed away and Leon quickly moved to pull his shirt over his head. You were always stunned by how he looked. You knew he took good care of his body, always wanting to be in peak condition. But the results of his constant training and exercise were absolutely wonderful.

He was toned, but he didn't have rock-hard muscle. He wasn't abrasive on the eyes. His skin was a warm tan, and it took every bit of your self-restraint not to just start tracing the curved-V shape that laid across his hips. 

You had been staring for far too long and he had definitely noticed. He stood at the bottom of the bed and placed his hands on his hips. "You want me to just stand here so you can look at me?" He said jokingly, although you would've taken him up on the offer if it was serious.

Moving to your knees, you sat on the edge of the bed and pulled him in for a kiss. You ran your fingers through his hair and gave it a light tug, pulling his head back just a bit. "Take off your pants." You said, and he grinned. "Can do, long as you reciprocate." You were happy to.

Leon pulled off his shorts and tights as you tossed your own shorts to the side. He moved back over you, letting a hand trail between your thighs as he did. As soon as it met your heat, you knew you were done for. You hadn't even realized you were that wet until he touched you. And he noticed too, if the smug grin on his face said anything.

"This all for me?" He asked, voice low and quiet against your ear. It sent shivers down your spine. "Of course... You're the only one who can do this." You answered, knowing exactly what he wanted to hear. He nibbled at your earlobe and down your neck, his hands moving to your back to remove one of the last articles of clothing you had on. He made his way down your chest, letting his tongue flick over your nipples as he did. You couldn't hold back the moan that came from his actions. He grinned against your skin, moving a hand up your side. His thumb planted itself on your breast, rolling your nipple as he licked at the other, occasionally pulling it into his mouth and biting gently. 

He made sure to give each side equal attention and quickly had you falling apart under his touch. You felt Leon's hand sliding back down your body and slip into your panties, his thick fingers grazing your clit. You arched up into him, trying to get more friction. He was always attentive and giving in bed, so he was happy to let you get the friction you wanted. You were desperately rolling your hips against his fingers, hoping he would slide just one inside you. Instead, he pulled his hand away and tugged down his briefs. 

You felt yourself licking your lips at the sight without even realizing it and he smirked. You watched as he stroked himself with the wet fingers that were just in your panties. You pulled them off and threw them into the pile of clothes, and then proceeded to grab at his arms. "Please..." You practically whined, begging for him to do something to you again. He leaned back over you and positioned himself at your entrance. Once he started to push in, he placed his hands on your hips to help him get more leverage. 

Once he bottomed out, you felt fully stretched. You would never get used to his size, no matter how many times you did this. That didn't mean you didn't enjoy it, but it felt new every time. He slowly started to move in and out, picking up speed as you started to moan out his name, pleading for him to go faster, harder, deeper, anything.

Leon wrapped his arms around the front of your thighs and placed your legs up on his shoulders, allowing him to plow down into you. You almost screamed as he started to hit a spot inside you that made your whole body start to shake. He dropped his head next to yours, continuing his brutal pace. "Fuck, I love you so much..." He moaned into your ear. Leon hardly ever swore, but it was so sexy when he did because he would only do it when he was losing control. He was getting close to his edge and you knew it. Thankfully, you were too.

"I love you too, so fucking much...!" You gasped out, hands fully tangling themselves in his hair. His pace became erratic, unable to continue going steadily. And then you felt a heat burst inside you as he came along with you. He fucked you through your orgasm, only pulling out once you were breathing right again.

Leon almost collapsed on top of you, forehead and chest shiny with sweat, but he was able to get to your side instead. Placing an arm over your stomach, he rested his head on your shoulder, snuggling into your neck as you pulled the blankets over you. 

"Can you promise me something...?" He said, voice barely above a whisper. You looked down at him as best as you could, his hair taking up most of your vision. "Anything."

"Promise we'll be together forever."

You smiled. He was tired and a little tipsy, but you knew he was being sincere. He really wanted what he was asking of you, and you wanted it too.

"I promise."


End file.
